


По правде говоря

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Имаеши просто хочет выходной и немножко секса. Ну хорошо-хорошо, любви





	По правде говоря

**Author's Note:**

> Условный постканон, сквичное и нелицеприятное описание Имаеши Шоичи, заебы у Имаеши Шоичи, ООС Имаеши Шоичи, нелицеприятное описание Ханамии Макото, упоминание о распавшихся отношениях Ханамии Макото и Киеши Теппея. Частичное АУ – у Имаеши Шоичи есть оба родителя. Двусмысленное аокуро. Сопли. Эпизодические шарфики и котята. Эпизодический дроч на персонажей. Натянутая на глобус сова. Недорейтинговые сцены. Отсылки к гайдзинскому фэнтези. Этот фик может сделать вам больно и/или некомфортно. Ориджем было бы краше. Никаких сносок и пояснений по тексту, совершенно никаких, ой-вей
> 
> Криво описанные редакционно-издательские будни, много оригинальных персонажей. Поскольку автор не нашел вменяемой записи японского бейсбольного матча, в фике упомянуты персонажи из тайтла «One outs»

Имаеши спал, и ему снился макет номера. Тот был готов хорошо если на треть. Ни текста, ни снимков, ни даже рекламы – большая часть страниц была пуста, и Имаеши не понимал, как так вышло. Над головой у него тикали большие круглые часы, и до сдачи номера в печать оставалось минут пятнадцать. Как я это допустил, думал Имаеши, глядя на почти пустой макет. Что я вообще делал? Как до такого дошло?

Вопрос был особенно интересен потому, что, кроме работы, в жизни Имаеши не было ничего. Работа съедала большую часть его времени, и он с трудом втискивал в расписание случайный секс, визиты к родителям и встречи с друзьями.

Часы над головой неумолимо тикали, до дедлайна оставались считанные минуты, и Имаеши лихорадочно думал, как превратить фиаско в успех. На первый взгляд, это было невозможно, на второй – тоже, но он был не кто-нибудь, а Имаеши Шоичи – и делал чудеса там, где опускали руки остальные.

«А что, если…» – подумал Имаеши, и тут его разбудил звонок. Просыпаться под «Humble» было трудновато, но это была не первая жертва Имаеши на алтарь НБА и большого спорта. Он открыл глаза, несколько раз моргнул по-совиному и выудил из-под стопки распечаток очки и смартфон.

– Да? – произнес Имаеши хрипло, принимая вызов.

– Шоичи.

– И тебе добрый… – Имаеши вскинул руку и посмотрел на часы: пол-одиннадцатого. – Вечер, мама. Или будет лучше сказать «ночь»?

– Будет лучше сказать, – заметила мама весьма недовольно, – что тебе понравилась Мива-тян, и что вы… ну я не знаю, собираетесь обручиться? Или хотя бы сходить на свидание.

– Мне было бы проще соврать…

– Шоичи.

– Ну хорошо, планировать обручение, если бы я помнил, кто такая эта Мива-тян.

– Вы, – голос матери стал ледяным, – встречались только вчера. Ооцука-сан прислал мне ее фотографии. Очень милая молодая женщина.

– Видимо, недостаточно милая, чтобы я ее запомнил.

– Шоичи, это не смешно.

– Поверь, я не смеюсь. Будет неудобно сперва жениться на ней, а потом спутать с соседкой.

– То есть, ты не собираешься с ней больше встречаться?

– Не могу сказать, что ловил себя на таком желании.

– У вас могли бы быть красивые дети, – зашла с другой стороны мама.

– В нашей семье не бывает красивых детей, – сказал Имаеши сухо.

«И в этом-то как раз и проблема».

– Шоичи, – мама немного помолчала, – тебе уже за тридцать, и ты не становишься моложе.

– Я знаю, мама.

– Тебе нужна семья.

– Это я тоже знаю.

– Просто найди себе какую-нибудь хорошую девушку.

– Быть хорошей девушкой не означает быть хорошей женой.

– Не умничай со мной, Шоичи. Я твоя мать.

– Но…

– Нельзя бесконечно ходить на омиай.

– Ну, чисто теоретически…

– Просто выбери кого-нибудь. Я хочу понянчить внуков.

– Ты слишком хороша, чтобы становиться бабушкой.

– Отличная попытка, но нет.

Имаши вздохнул:

– Ладно. Я сделаю что смогу.

– Когда?

– Вроде завтра. – Имаеши открыл органайзер, полистал. – Да, завтра. На три. Сасори Ран. Дизайнер, любит кошек и прогулки босиком по пляжу.

– Замечательно, – отозвалась мама. – Надень что-нибудь в цвет глаз.

– Ага.

– И не умничай. Это ее отпугнет.

– Я не…

– Всех отпугивает.

– Зачем мне жена, которая не ценит мое остроумие?

– Тогда нужно было в свое время приударить за Сацки-тян, – сказала мама укоризненно. – Вообще не понимаю, что ты делал в старшей школе. Такая девушка из рук ушла. Красивая, умная, с большой грудью.

– Мама, я шокирован.

– Впрочем, еще не поздно, – оживилась мама. – Не хочешь отбить ее у мужа?

– Спасибо, нет. Если я отобью Сацки у Вакамацу, Вакамацу отобьет что-нибудь мне. К тому же, она слишком умна, чтобы со мной связаться.

Имаеши с мамой одновременно вздохнули.

– Напомни Ооцуке-сану прислать мне новые фотографии, – сказала она. – И поужинай. Я знаю, ты не ел.

– Мама, – с досадой произнес Имаеши, – ты же сама сказала: мне уже за тридцать.

– И все равно за тобой нужен глаз да глаз. Вы, мужчины, совсем как дети. Надеюсь, что эта Ран-тян…

– Спокойной ночи, мама. Рад был тебя слышать.

Имаеши бросил смартфон на кипу бумаг, потер глаза и водрузил на нос очки. Мир стал четче, хотя и не лучше. В приемной было темно: секретарша ушла, и варить свежий кофе было некому. Можно было, конечно, злоупотребить властью и отловить какую-нибудь позднюю птицу, но приличный кофе в редакции варили единицы, и своим произволом Имаеши рисковал наказать сам себя.

Он сверился с планом номера и бланк-макетом. Работы было много, но она терпела до завтра. Можно было отправиться домой и по-человечески выспаться.

Устало зевая, Имаеши побросал в портфель вещи, подхватил блейзер и направился к выходу. У двери с висящей на стене мишени ему улыбался Ханамия. Из глаза у Ханамии торчал дротик. Имаеши вынул его, немного подумал и воткнул обратно. Божественные ощущения, подумал он, весь день бы этим занимался.

В редакции царил полумрак, из дальнего угла доносился стрекот клавиатуры. Имаеши пригляделся и хмыкнул: вечный дедлайнер и непризнанный гений от журналистики Ногучи Акио создавал очередной шедевр.

– Я ухожу, – сообщил Имаеши.

– М-м-м, – отозвался Ногучи.

– Серьезно ухожу.

– М-м-м.

– Продолжишь тут торчать – и твоя жена сделает то же самое. Серьезно, чем ты занимался днем?

– У меня обзорная статья о Харухисе Ватанабэ.

– Правда? Тогда дописывай, а жену мы тебе и другую найдем.

– М-м-м. Стоп, что?

Глаза у Имаеши буквально слипались, и, чтобы не уснуть прямо в лифте, он проверил почту. Ооцуке прислал несколько сообщений – вежливость напополам с отчаянием. Возможно, дело было в маме Имаеши, возможно, в том, что вчерашняя Мива-тян была далеко не первой кандидаткой, которую Имаеши отверг.

«Если бы вы, – писал Ооцуке, – были чуть точнее в требованиях…»

Требование у Имаеши было одно, зато неподъемное, по крайней мере, для брака по договоренности. Редкие сексуальные партнеры этому требованию тоже не отвечали – не так, как Имаеши хотелось. В итоге он зашел в тупик. Точнее, сам себя туда загнал.

По пути к станции Имаеши бегло просмотрел заметки о Сасори Ран, которая звала его завтра пить кофе, и ничего утешительного в них не вычитал. Сасори Ран, думал он, покупая в конбини уцененный бенто, бредя домой и сбрасывая туфли в гэнкане. Сасори Ран, Сасори Ран, Сасори Ран…

Сасори Рин была изящной, даже миловидной. Личико сердечком, прическа-боб, очки без оправы. Она ничем не отличалась от девушек, с которыми до этого Имаеши пытался свести Ооцуке – разве что по мелочи. Вторая дочь в семье, успешный дизайнер, любит собак, умеет готовить. Все это было хорошо и не значило ровным счетом ничего.

Сасори Ран могла оказаться той самой – а могла и не оказаться.

После долгого душа усталость Имаеши немного отступила, стала мягкой и вкрадчивой. Он влез в домашнее, устроился у компьютера и принялся снова читать письма Ооцуке, заедая скупые, короткие строчки бенто.

В какой-то момент Имаеши просто отложил палочки и уставился в монитор. С него улыбалась Сасори Ран – вежливо и мило, словно кукла. Как все будет, подумал Имаеши, мы встретимся, и?..

Он попытался представить себе кафе: маленькие столики, фотографии в сепии, чашки с цветочным узором.

Сасори.

Быть может, в легкой блузке или платье с кружевной аппликацией. Быть может, будет покусывать дужку очков или размешивать кофе. Быть может, будет читать что-то в телефоне или смотреть в окно. Имаеши подойдет к столику, она запрокинет голову, и в ее глазах появится…

Имаеши сглотнул. Появится ли?

Непослушной рукой он потянулся к мышке и отыскал среди папок «Зимний кубок, третий год». Файл там был всего один – «Сейрин и Кирисаки». Имаеши просмотрел его уже столько раз, что выучил наизусть. Запустив плеер, он перетянул ползунок на 10:21, нажал на паузу и впился глазами в экран.

Киеши Теппей смотрел на Ханамию Макото.

Оно, подумал Имаеши. Появится ли в глазах Сасори вот это выражение?

 

 

Одержимость вошла в жизнь Имаеши на третьем году старшей школы и управляла им вот уже много лет. Одержимость была густо замешана на зависти и желании иметь то, чего не имел он, но имели другие.

Что имел Ханамия Макото.

Отношения с Ханамией у Имаеши были странные: то война, холодная и горячая, то не-война. Взаимные попытки уколоть друг друга, взаимное невольное уважение, взаимное «ворон ворону…»

Ханамия не был красивым – слишком густые брови, слишком широкий рот, слишком недобрый взгляд и много чего другого «слишком». Ханамия не был хорошим – наоборот.

Ханамия не был много каким еще, и все же… Все же…

Киеши Теппей смотрел на Ханамию так, словно готов был снять с него штаны прямо там, на площадке, перед сотнями зрителей. Словно Ханамия был не Ханамия, а ходячий секс.

Имаеши был таким же некрасивым, таким же недобрым – и хотел, чтобы на него смотрели так же.

С этим ему не повезло.

Закон средних чисел сыграл с ним дурную шутку. Киеши не мог быть единственным человеком, которого дико возбуждали некрасивые подонки – но с другими Имаеши жизнь не сталкивала.

Но, может, завтра это изменится. У Имаеши были большие планы на Сасори Ран.

 

 

Встреча была назначена на вторую половину дня, и Имаеши чуть ее не пропустил, позабыв обо всем за навалившейся работой. Уже на подходе к кафе стало ясно, что его ожидания весьма отличаются от действительности.

Кафе было не винтажным, как он успел себе вчера напредставлять, а современным и ультрамодным: большие окна, сталь, стекло, острые углы вместо обтекаемых форм. Сасори Ран ждала, потягивая ядовито-синий коктейль. На ней были серый костюм и маленькая кокетливая шляпка.

– Простите, я опоздал, – сказал Имаеши, подходя и присаживаясь. – Работа, сами понимаете.

– О да, понимаю, – мягко сказала Сасори. Что-то – то ли бледное лицо, то ли еле заметные складки у рта – намекали: она действительно понимает.

Имаеши подозвал официанта и заказал кофе со льдом и еще один коктейль для Сасори. Все это время она смотрела на него из-под опущенных ресниц, грызла трубочку – и эта была совсем не та реакция, на которую Имаеши рассчитывал.

Возможно, он казался Сасори интересным, возможно, подходящим, возможно, она хотела бы узнать его поближе, но сексуально он ее не привлекал.

Имаеши скривился. Ну вот, снова мимо. С другой стороны, теперь можно не лезть из кожи вон, выставляя себя в лучшем свете.

Следующие полчаса он чашка за чашкой пил холодный кофе и слушал Сасори. Та рассказывала о семье, работе, ожиданиях и планах – Имаеши не слышал ни слова. Почему, думал он, опять ничего не вышло? Почему это не могла быть Сасори? У них бы оказался крепкий брак, построенный на общих интересах и сексе, и мама получила бы своих внуков, а Имаеши наконец перестал бы гоняться за призраками и вывел свой журнал в лидеры.

Но Сасори ожиданий не оправдала, и он опять был там, откуда начал. Кажется, подумал Имаеши мрачно, эту проблему не решить, пока я не схожу на омиай с Киеши Теппеем. Уж с ним все получилось бы наверняка.

Эта идея была бы неплохой, по крайней мере, рабочей, если бы Киеши не сидел в своей Америке, за полмира от Токио. И чего его туда понесло, подумал Имаеши. Некоторые люди просто не могут не усложнять чужую жизнь.

– Сасори-сан, – перебил Имаеши на полуслове. Настроение у него стремительно портилось, – вы не хотите со мной переспать?

Сасори отреагировала как настоящая леди – то есть никак. Просто поставила бокал на стол и спокойно ответила:

– Боюсь, что нет. Это может стать проблемой?

– К сожалению.

– Понимаю, – Сасори немного помолчала. – Если вас это успокоит, я могу симулировать оргазмы.

– Отличное подспорье в любом браке, – одобрил Имаеши.

Сасори вздохнула и словно разом постарела на несколько лет.

– Я вам не подхожу, не так ли?

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Имаеши честно.

– О, нет-нет, – она махнула наманикюренной рукой. – Наверное, так даже лучше.

– Почему?

– Вы просто… – Сасори замялась. – А впрочем, нет, ничего.

– Сасори-сан, я просто что?

– Вы улыбаетесь несколько…

– Несколько как? – спросил Имаеши с легким раздражением.

Сасори сказала. Это было подробный спич, в котором фигурировали кровавая баня, подвал, ошметки печени и «Техасская резня бензопилой». Имаеши давно уже не общался с людьми, способными выражаться столь образно. Издержки профессии, подумал он, надо бы получше присмотреться к нашему дизайнеру. И поменьше улыбаться на людях, исключая тех, кого не жалко.

Едва расставшись с Сасори, Имаеши позвонил Ооцуке. Написать было проще, но смаковать чужие страдания через сообщения было не так волнующе.

– Имаеши-сан, – откликнулся Ооцуке после седьмого гудка, и Имаеши прямо-таки видел, как он сидит и думает: брать трубку или не брать. – Что опять не так?

– Ну почему же не так? – осклабился Имаеши, и шедший навстречу прохожий шарахнулся в сторону. В чем-то Сасори все-таки была права. – Мы только что выпили кофе с Сасори-сан. Ты знал, что она умеет симулировать оргазмы? Думаю, это не помешало бы вписать в резюме, сразу после прогулок по пляжу.

– Имаеши-сан…

– Она думает, что я как Джейсон Вурхиз, только с бензопилой и без маски. Как считаешь, это крепкая основа для будущего брака?

– Имаеши-сан!

– Вот и я так считаю.

– Подыскать вам кого-нибудь еще?

– На завтра. Или на послезавтра. Но лучше, конечно, не затягивать. Мне уже тридцать с хвостиком, и я не молодею. А еще за мной нужен глаз да глаз и…

– Я прекрасно все это знаю, Имаеши-сан, – кисло сказал Ооцуке, – я знаком с вашей мамой.

– Тогда вы понимаете, что лучше отдать ей на растерзание будущую невестку, чем позволять и дальше мучить вас и меня.

– Ну, хорошо. Какие у вас будут требования?

– Удивите меня.

– Ну, – начал было Ооцуке, – у меня есть несколько…

– Уточню: приятно удивите.

– А. С этим сложнее.

Ооцуке попрощался, и Имаеши поспешил на работу. На полпути к редакции у него зазвонил телефон. Имаеши даже не стал смотреть на имя абонента, принял вызов и устало произнес:

– Доброго дня, мама.

– Шоичи! Как ты мог?!

– Доверие – основа брака, а Сасори, между прочим, симулирует оргазмы.

– И это доказывает, что она тактичная и умная женщина. Тебе следовало…

– К тому же она уязвила мою гордость.

– Как, еще раз?

– Сказала, что у меня улыбка как у серийного убийцы-психопата.

– Это у тебя от папы. Я всегда говорила, что…

– Да-да. В общем, у нас ничего не вышло, однако на завтра Ооцуке обещал подыскать кого-нибудь еще.

– На завтра?

– Или на послезавтра. Фото он тебе пришлет, заметки тоже.

– А…

– А сейчас прости, пора работать. Люблю, целую, убежал.

Имаеши сунул смартфон в карман и с облегчением выдохнул. Мама была замечательной женщиной, но иногда после разговоров с ней он чувствовал себя так, словно отыграл подряд два матча с Ракузаном.

Имаеши бросил взгляд на часы: время близилось к вечеру, и по-хорошему следовало поторопиться в редакцию и разгрести горы работы, но…

«Еще пятнадцать минут», – подумал он и решительно зашагал к стоявшей на углу тележке с хот-догами. Привычка награждать себя за стрессы вещами сомнительного вкуса и пользы осталась у него еще со старшей школы.

 

 

Вернувшись в редакцию, Имаеши с головой нырнул в текучку. Просматривал материалы и заявки на следующую неделю, что-то редактировал, что-то одобрял, что-то отклонял. Устроил выволочку бильд-редактору за неподходящие снимки, переговорил с одним из главных рекламодателей и влил в себя две чашки кофе.

Он как раз собирался утверждать исправленные статьи, когда дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошла Аяно-сан. Любого другого Имаеши встретил бы колкостью, но Аяно-сан он ценил.

Аяно-сан была редактором, компетентным и, что гораздо важнее, красивым и незамужним. Благодаря ей Имаеши успешно решал львиную часть рабочих проблем и держал в узде норовистых спортивных репортеров. Самые успешные из них в конце месяца получали свидание с Аяно-сан. Аяно-сан, в свою очередь, получала премию. Овцы были целы, волки – сыты.

– Имаеши-сан, у меня тут… – Аяно-сан взмахнула распечатками. – Статья. Весьма, я бы сказала, неплохая.

– Сколько? – спросил Имаеши.

Аяно задумалась.

– Четыре звездочки. Даже четыре с половиной.

– Все еще из пяти? – уточнил Имаеши. Аяно кивнула. – И в чем проблема?

– Автор – независимый журналист, с которым мы еще не работали. Считаю, надо брать – и статью, и его.

– Настолько хорош?

– По одной статье, конечно, не скажешь, но потенциал у него отличный. Есть портфолио, весьма достойное, хотя и на английском. Изучать его я пока не изучала, но думаю, вам стоит с этим журналистом поговорить.

– Ладно, – не стал спорить Имаеши. – Что угодно, лишь бы не работать. Как его зовут?

– Киеши Теппей.

Пальцы у Имаеши разжались, и он выронил степлер. Тот проскакал по полу и остановился у ног Аяно-сан.

– Если вы это для того, чтобы заглянуть мне под юбку… – начала она холодно.

– Киеши, – перебил Имаеши. – Сосредоточьтесь, Аяно-сан. Киеши Теппей. Высокий, большой, ладони размером с суповую миску?

– Вы знакомы?

– То есть, это он?!

– По описанию похож.

– Где вы его оставили?!

– В приемной. Санни-тан как раз собиралась…

Имаеши больше не слушал – вскочил из-за стола и устремился в приемную. Боже мой, думал он, Киеши тут, а не в своей дурацкой Америке. Вернулся – возможно, даже один, без жены, детей и гарема любовников. И его гарантированно привлекают… Нельзя, нельзя упускать такой случай.

Когда Имаеши распахнул дверь и ворвался в приемную, Киеши как раз болтал с секретаршей. Обернувшись на шум, он встретился глазами с Имаеши – и улыбнулся.

Имаеши машинально улыбнулся в ответ. В голове с запозданием всплыли слова Сасори, и он тут же пожалел об этой своей улыбке, но Киеши не отпрянул, не дернулся, не шарахнулся, лишь шагнул вперед и протянул руку, выбрав вместо поклона приветствие на западный манер.

– Имаеши… сан.

– Киеши, – Имаеши ответил на рукопожатие. В голове билось: вот оно, вот оно, вот оно. – Какая приятная неожиданность. Думал, ты все еще в Америке.

– Вернулся, хотя и недавно.

– Спасибо, Аяно-сан. Дальше я сам, – сказал Имаеши. – Санни-тан, кофе. И пусть меня никто не беспокоит.

Он провел Киеши в кабинет и мельком взглянул на стоявший у стены диван. К несчастью, для дивана было еще слишком рано – сперва Имаеши предстояли обязательные социальные условности, ритуалы и танцы.

Киеши покосился на висящую на стене мишень с изображением Ханамии, но промолчал и присел у стола. Имаеши упал в свое кресло, передвинул несколько мелочей, незаметно сделал глубокий вдох и наконец посмотрел на Киеши.

– Итак, ты вернулся.

– Вернулся, – подтвердил Киеши с улыбкой.

– Как тебе было в Америке?

– Ну, поначалу…

Киеши пустился в оживленный рассказ. Имаеши слушал его голос, приятный и низкий, – и не разбирал ни единого слова. У Киеши был едва заметный акцент, а еще он иногда запинался, словно не был уверен, как это лучше сказать по-японски. Почему он вернулся, думал Имаеши, почему сейчас? Не раньше, не позже, а сейчас? Если бы Имаеши делал подношения в храмах, он бы решил, что это ответ на его мольбы.

Дробно стуча каблучками, в кабинет вошла Санни-тан и расставила чашки с кофе. Киеши улыбнулся, взял свою. Он улыбался в прошлом, улыбался и сейчас, словно ничего не изменилось. Это была неправда: он был обязан стать другим – за тринадцать долгих лет, в незнакомой, чужой стране – но Имаеши смотрел, и Киеши был все тот же Киеши, ни отнять, ни прибавить. Глаза, по крайней мере, те же, подумал Имаеши. Он сжимал свою чашку и делал редкие, скупые глотки. Киеши смотрел на него – доброжелательно, с легким интересом – и это было словно подготовка. Скоро, пообещал себе Имаеши, скоро он будет смотреть на меня, как…

– …и мы сняли с них скальпы, сожгли их деревню и угнали в рабство их женщин, – продолжал Киеши все с той же улыбкой, – а потом…

Чашка в руках Имаеши дрогнула. Он осторожно поместил ее на стол и посмотрел на Киеши:

– Прошу прощения?

– Ты не слушал.

– Я смотрел.

– Я заметил.

К черту, подумал Имаеши, к черту все социальные условности и правила. Он же теперь почти американец, для них время – деньги. Или, как в данном случае, секс.

– У тебя сейчас кто-нибудь есть? – спросил он прямо.

Киеши ответил не сразу, бросил на Имаеши долгий, оценивающий взгляд, и Имаеши улыбнулся своей лучшей (точнее, худшей) улыбкой.

– Нет, – ответил наконец Киеши. Наверное, за пятнадцать лет и вправду ничего не поменялось, и его до сих пор заводили некрасивые подонки. Слава богу, подумал Имаеши, слава богу за постоянство и извращенцев.

– Почему бы нам тогда не отправиться ко мне? У меня есть…

– Да?

– …подборка неплохих статей. Тебе не помешает с ними ознакомиться, если собираешься и дальше писать на спортивную тематику.

– Заманчиво, – сказал Киеши и отпил кофе. Не согласился – но и не отказал.

– Но все-таки недостаточно?

– Ну почему же.

Они уставились друг на друга. На стене тикали часы, тихо гудел кондиционер. Имаеши ждал. Он умел ждать – ждал целых пятнадцать лет. Ждал и улыбался – и этой улыбке позавидовал бы даже Ханамия.

– У тебя действительно есть такая подборка? – спросил наконец Киеши.

– Нет. Сначала я хотел позвать тебя смотреть марки, но так уже никто не говорит.

– Тогда позови меня смотреть что-нибудь другое.

– Мою коллекцию спортивной обуви? Она, конечно, не такая большая, как у Аомине, но…

– Идет, – сказал Киеши хрипло и отставил чашку на столик. – Уверен, у тебя найдется на что посмотреть и помимо кроссовок.

Глаза его потемнели, взгляд их стал жарким и настойчивым. Не таким, подумал Имаеши, все еще не таким, но… Скоро я получу, что хочу.

Наконец-то.

 

 

Дорога до дома запомнилась Имаеши разрозненными обрывками. Они дошли до станции под мелким, моросящим дождем – под разными зонтами, разумеется, под разными. Киеши жаловался, что отвык от сливовых дождей, от духоты и вездесущей влаги, что в такую погоду у него болит колено, и Имаеши кивал, и что-то отвечал, и думал: еще час. Еще час, еще пятьдесят пять минут, еще пятьдесят…

Иногда, посреди фразы, Киеши замолкал и смотрел на Имаеши, и это была словно прелюдия – прелюдия к тому самому взгляду. Тогда Имаеши не хватало дыхания, и он цеплялся за поручень и уговаривал время и поезд двигаться быстрее.

Скоро, билось у него в висках, скоро, скоро, скоро.

Он не представлял, как они перейдут к сексу, и оказался совершенно не готов, когда Киеши начал целовать его прямо на лестничной площадке, мешая искать ключи.

Он был выше и больше, и у Имаеши еще не было таких партнеров, хотя ему и доводилось спать с мужчинами. Ладонь Киеши лежала на его затылке, и Имаеши, наверное, впервые по-настоящему понял, насколько у того большие руки.

Поцелуй перетекал в поцелуй, они стояли под дверью, где их мог увидеть любой, и Имаеши было плевать. Он цеплялся за одежду Киеши, шарил руками по его телу, тянулся к нему – словно им снова было по шестнадцать, и они еще не выучились ни контролю, ни технике.

Брошенные на пол зонты путались в ногах, Киеши был горячим и совершенно невозможным, и Имаеши все пытался разобрать выражение его глаз, но ему мешал бьющий в глаза свет.

– В квартиру! – выдавил он, с трудом разорвав очередной бесконечный поцелуй. – В квартиру, мне нужно…

– Да, – ответил Киеши. – Мне тоже.

Имаеши оттолкнул его и наконец-то выудил ключи. Киеши сделал шаг назад – один, короткий – и этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы Имаеши сумел взять себя в руки.

– Десять секунд, – сказал он. – Дай мне десять секунд, чтобы открыть эту чертову дверь.

– Пять, – возразил Киеши. – А лучше две.

Его дыхание оседало на шее у Имаеши, вызывая колкие мурашки, растекавшиеся дрожью по всему телу. Руки не слушались, и Имаеши возился с замком, ожидая, что терпение у Киеши вот-вот иссякнет, и тогда… Что именно тогда, Имаеши не знал – но подозревал, он не разочаруется.

Тело тут же напряглось от предвкушения. Свет, подумал Имаеши, мне нужен свет, много света, мне нужно видеть его глаза. Только тогда я…

Киеши сжал его бедро – очевидно, отведенные на бездействие секунды истекли. Имаеши повернул ключ, дверь распахнулась, и они ввалились в гэнкан.

Киеши прикусил его губу, и это было больно и очень сладко. Имаеши вслепую нашарил выключатель и попытался рассмотреть лицо Киеши. Тот отстранился – ушел в тень – и начал стаскивать с себя ветровку.

Да блядь, подумал Имаеши зло, толкнул дверь и сбросил туфли.

– Иди сюда, – скомандовал он.

Иди на свет.

Киеши подчинился – и это тоже заводило – опять приник к губам и принялся посасывать язык. Глаза у него были совсем черные, волосы на затылке влажные, и Имаеши перебирал их и думал: скоро, скоро, скоро, вот уже сейчас…

По пути к спальне они избавились от одежды и наконец-то рухнули на неубранную постель. Киеши весь был жар и приятная тяжесть, умелые прикосновения и жадные губы, и Имаеши становилось все труднее думать и планировать.

– Погоди, – выдавил он с трудом, когда пальцы Киеши сомкнулись вокруг его члена. – Погоди… я должен… свет или хотя бы ночник…

Иначе это все бессмысленно.

В тусклом свете ночника кожа Киеши отливала медом, и Имаеши выводил на ней языком длинные влажные дорожки и удивлялся, почему она несладкая.

«Скоро, скоро, скоро, вот уже сейчас», которого Имаеши так ждал, не наступало. Киеши дрочил ему, и он дрочил Киеши, они целовались – опять и опять – и Киеши растягивал его, используя слюну, потому что смазки у Имаеши не было. Имаеши чувствовал в себе его пальцы, затем – его член и сильные, глубокие толчки, и это был отличный секс, один из лучших в жизни, и на лице Киеши было написано желание, и он безусловно хотел Имаеши, но…

Это было не то.

Не то, не то, недостаточно, слишком мало. Киеши смотрел на него, словно на очередного случайного любовника. Не на Ханамию. Не так, не тем взглядом.

Имаеши осознал это – и кончил, в голове на какое-то время стало пусто, но пустота слишком быстро ушла.

Киеши скатился с него и улегся рядом.

– Господи, – выдохнул он, и на лице у него расцвела дурацкая улыбка. – Вот это да.

Он потянулся к Имаеши, и, будь все иначе, Имаеши тоже потянулся бы к нему. Но все было как было, и Имаеши отстранился и сел.

– Мне надо в душ.

Шевелиться не хотелось, хотелось лежать рядом с Киеши и смаковать приятную усталость, но раздражение и досада заставили Имаеши встать.

Он медленно двинулся в ванную, как был, голышом, не делая ни малейшей попытки прикрыться. Взгляд Киеши сверлил ему спину, но у Имаеши не было желания его ловить.

«Нельзя сказать, что я совсем уж в убытке», – подумал Имаеши, забираясь под душ и открывая кран. В активе у него был отличный секс, в пассиве… Имаеши вздохнул и откинул с лица мокрые волосы. В пассиве оказались бесплодные поиски и такие же бесплодные попытки занять чужое место, почувствовать себя кем-то, кем Имаеши никогда не был и стать не мог.

Наверное, пора с этим кончать, подумал он. Мама права, я не молодею. Никто и никогда не посмотрит на меня, как… Он вспомнил тот дурацкий матч и сглотнул. Но у меня будет жена, будут дети. Не сегодня-завтра Ооцуке устроит очередной омиай.

Имаеши отжал волосы, снял висевшую на крючке юкату. Тонкая ткань облепила влажные плечи, он небрежно повязал пояс и вышел из ванной.

Киеши был там, где он его оставил, – лежал в постели, нежась среди простыней, как сытый кот. При виде Имаеши он улыбнулся:

– Может, повторим? Что скажешь?

В каком-то смысле возвращение Киеши и вправду стало для него ответом на мольбы. Не тем, чего Имаеши хотел, но тем, что ему было нужно. Лекарством полезным, хотя и горьким. Надо же, подумал он, как забавно все обернулось.

Киеши предлагал отличный секс, но Имаеши хотелось от него не секса. Не только от него, по правде говоря, но с остальными шансы были еще меньше. Имаеши хотел признания, хотел почувствовать свою неотразимость, свое превосходство. Хотел лавров и жертв на алтарь.

Некоторые желания, подумал он, существуют для того, чтобы никогда не сбываться.

Киеши все еще смотрел на него и ждал ответа, и Имаеши покачал головой.

– Прости, это была ошибка. Тебе лучше уйти.

Улыбка медленно сошла с лица Киеши, он сел и уставился на Имаеши, словно не понимал, шутит тот или говорит всерьез.

Еще бы, подумал Имаеши, трудно себе представить ситуацию глупее.

– Ошибка? – повторил Киеши медленно.

– Ошибка.

– Ошибка. – Лицо Киеши стало жестким, он отвернулся и опустил ноги на пол. – Понимаю.

– Прости, – сказал Имаеши, и это была пустая вежливость. Она не могла ничего решить, не могла ничего исправить. Имаеши было неловко и хотелось, чтобы Киеши поскорее ушел. Хотелось больше никогда его не видеть, забыть – вместе со всем этим вечером.

– Я могу принять душ? – спросил Киеши, и в его голосе не осталось ни единого намека на прежнее тепло.

– Разумеется.

– Спасибо.

Пока Киеши был в душе, Имаеши собрал разбросанные вещи и заварил кофе. Густой пряный аромат эспрессо мешался с запахом недавнего секса – и это было совсем не то напоминание, которого Имаеши хотелось бы. Он распахнул окно, и в комнату влился тяжелый, влажный воздух улицы и гудки машин.

Шум воды в ванной затих, мокрые ноги зашлепали по плитке. Имаеши разлил кофе по чашкам. Жаль, что это оказался Киеши, подумал он. Впрочем, с кем-нибудь другим это бы попросту не сработало.

Дверь в ванную распахнулась, и Киеши шагнул в гостиную. Вокруг бедер у него было повязано полотенце, мокрые волосы топорщились, словно ежовые колючки.

– Кофе? – предложил Имаеши светски, и это было абсурдно и слегка жестоко.

– Спасибо, не стоит, – сказал Киеши ровно. – Моя одежда…

– На кровати.

– Спасибо.

Кофе был горячим, и Имаеши пил его осторожными глотками. Из спальни доносился тихий шелест ткани – Киеши одевался. Еще немного, подумал Имаеши, и все закончится, нет, все уже закончилось. Свобода свалилась на него неожиданно, и он пока не понял, что с ней делать.

Киеши оделся куда быстрее, чем Имаеши рассчитывал. Наверняка не хотел оставаться здесь дольше необходимого. Судить его за это было трудно.

Не глядя на Имаеши, Киеши направился в прихожую. Влез в туфли, поднял зонтик.

– Еще раз прости, – сказал Имаеши.

Киеши кивнул – то ли принял извинения, то ли нет – и ушел.

 

 

Вернувшись в гостиную, Имаеши сунул в мойку пустую чашку, взял ту, которую налил для Киеши, и включил ноутбук. Папка «Зимний кубок, третий год» открылась в несколько двойных щелчков. Имаеши запустил матч Сейрин с Кирисаки Дайичи и просмотрел его от начала до конца. В какой-то момент кофе закончился, и он отправился за новой порцией. В динамиках ревели болельщики, скрипели кроссовки и стучал мяч.

За первым просмотром последовал второй, третий, четвертый… Время текло, вечер перешел в ночь, ночь – в легкие утренние сумерки. В какой-то момент Имаеши снова остановил запись на 10:21. Киеши Теппей смотрел на Ханамию Макото так, словно готов был снять с него штаны прямо там, на площадке, перед сотнями зрителей. Так, как никто и никогда не смотрел – и не посмотрит на самого Имаеши.

Имаеши кивнул, закрыл проигрыватель и удалил файл вместе с папкой.

 

 

Утро следующего дня было впору назвать утром новой, свободной жизни, и эта новая, свободная жизнь ничем не отличалась от старой. Имаеши снова проспал, снова сжег тосты, снова не сумел найти парный носок.

В редакции его ждала все та же куча работы, а ближе к обеду – все так же – позвонила мама.

– Шоичи, если ты не справишься на этот раз, я от тебя отрекусь.

– Я так понимаю, – хмыкнул Имаеши, – Ооцуке расстарался.

– Ну, разве она не душка? – продолжала ахать мама. – Я уже вижу ее в цуно-какуси.

– Надо же, и вправду расстарался.

– Обязательно возьми с собой цветы и почитай ей что-нибудь из Басе.

– Может, лучше вернем Сасори? Там всего-то и нужно, что не улыбаться.

– Шоичи, будь серьезнее! На кону твое счастье!

– Да-да, надену что-нибудь в цвет глаз и не буду умничать.

Много позже, кое-как умиротворив маму, Имаеши наконец прочитал письмо Ооцуке. Новая кандидатка, Асахи Эри, двадцати восьми лет, работала в арт-галерее в Роппонги, писала стихи и играла на кото. Нос у нее был малость длинноват, а губы – слишком тонкие, но в целом Имаеши понимал, чем Асахи так впечатлила маму. В нынешний век повального увлечения джей-роком игра на кото помогала отделить зерна от плевел.

Встреча с Асахи была назначена на завтрашнее утро. Отлично, решил Имаеши, как раз успею отыскать второй носок.

Отложив вопрос омиай на потом, он углубился в работу и – с редкими перерывами на кофе – до самого вечера просматривал и подписывал материалы. Когда Имаеши уже было понадеялся, что день закончится хорошо, к нему заглянула Аяно.

– Что вы решили насчет Киеши-сана?

Киеши он решил избегать, как чумы, но вряд ли Аяно спрашивала об этом.

– Я все еще не видел его статью, – пожал плечами Имаеши.

– Да, разумеется. Сейчас. – Аяно вернулась с распечатками – две страницы, включая изображения. Практически идеальный формат. – Мы с бильд-редактором прикинули ее для выпуска. Получилось неплохо.

– Оставьте, я посмотрю.

Аяно ушла, и Имаеши вернулся к текучке. Статья Киеши лежала на краю стола, и, подписывая материалы, Имаеши косился на нее каждые пару минут. Наконец он не выдержал, ругнулся и сгреб злосчастные страницы.

В верхней части первой красовалось изображение традиционного святилища. Внушительные храмовые ворота украшала симэнава, по бокам висели большие белые фонари.

«Бог мяча, – прочитал Имаеши, – и те, кто ищут его покровительства».

Статья рассказывала о святилище Ширамине, Сейдаймеджине и чудодейственных амулетах, за которыми в Киото стекалась половина Джей-лиги. Киеши упоминал широко известные факты, вроде подношений, которые сделали храму Футбольная и Волейбольная ассоциации. Описывал он и отдельные случаи, личные истории игроков – от профессионалов до играющих за школьные клубы старшеклассников. В конце статьи приводилась частная статистика – соотношение вознесенных молитв и побед – и Имаеши даже не представлял, где и как Киеши удалось ее раздобыть. В общем и целом из статьи следовало, что Сейдаймеджин – божество занятое, и было бы неплохо перекроить национальный календарь спортивных событий и разгрузить его на время международных соревнований. Последние выступления японских сборных свидетельствовали о том, что защита Сейдаймеджина стране ой как не помешает.

Имаеши дочитал статью и глубоко задумался. Аяно была права, ей и впрямь можно было присудить четыре звездочки из пяти. Даже четыре с половиной, признался он себе.

До того, как Имаеши приступил к статье, ему было интересно, как Киеши, прежде писавший на американского читателя, станет подавать материал. Сумеет ли учесть национальную специфику или продолжит работать в привычной манере?

Киеши не сделал ни того, ни другого. Его статья не была японской или американской – и смело претендовала на мировой класс.

Не напечатать ее было бы сущей глупостью.

Имаеши вздохнул и снова вызвал Аяно.

– Возьмем ее в следующий номер. Свяжитесь с Киеши-саном и утрясите формальности.

– Предложить ему сотрудничество?

– Нет, – сказал Имаеши. – Не стоит спешить. Вдруг он окажется звездой одного материала? Хорошие авторы нам, конечно, нужны, но балласт за собой тянуть не следует.

Приведенные доводы звучали здраво, и спорить с ними Аяно не стала.

После ее ухода Имаеши снова просмотрел статью про божество мяча. Киеши оказался неожиданно хорошим репортером, но хороших репортеров в Японии было много. За исключением этой статьи, иметь с ним дел Имаеши не собирался.

 

 

Встреча с Асахи была назначена на десять, и Имаеши явился на нее за двенадцать минут до срока. Асахи ждала его за столиком летнего кафе и в изысканном, кипенно-белом костюме напоминала Снежную деву, безразличную к жаре и духоте раннего июля.

– Асахи-сан, – поприветствовал Имаеши.

Асахи посмотрела на него, и Имаеши бы не удивился, протяни она ему руку для поцелуя. Так далеко Асахи заходить не стала и просто кивнула:

– Имаеши-сан, – голос у нее был приятный, хотя и чуть глуховатый.

Имаеши присел за столик и уже привычно заказал кофе. Асахи пила капучино – наверняка с обезжиренным молоком.

Прежде, чем молчание успело стать неловким, она завела непринужденную беседу. В отличие от Сасори, которая рассказывала в основном о себе, Асахи говорила о событиях культурной жизни нации и сыпала именами, ни одного из которых Имаеши не знал.

Улучив момент, он ввернул в разговор:

_«Луна-проводник_

_Зовет: "Загляни ко мне"._

_Дом у дороги»_ , – все, что осталось в памяти со школьной скамьи.

– Басе? – отозвалась Асахи, сморщив нос. – Нафталин.

Имаеши широко улыбнулся:

– Чисто ради интереса, как вы относитесь к цуно-какуси?

Ближе к обеду, когда он уже вернулся в редакцию и разбирал заметки по итогам редакторского совещания, ему опять позвонила мама.

– Шоичи, ну что?

– Ну, – Имаеши довольно откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся перечислять: – Никакого Басе, никакого цуно-какуси, максимум двое детей, и я должен буду каждый год сопровождать ее на вручение премии Рюноскэ Акутагавы.

– Вы обсуждали брак? – обрадовалась мама.

– Сначала мы попробуем встречаться. Нет никаких причин, почему бы нам это не удалось.

Больше таких причин и вправду не было.

 

 

Следующие две недели Имаеши пытался привыкнуть к Асахи и узнать ее получше. Вопреки опасениям, это оказалось легко – она не лезла в жизнь Имаеши, не зазывала его в свою и отнимала ровно столько времени, сколько Имаеши готов был ей уделить. В каком-то смысле это были идеальные отношения.

К праздникам и развлечениям отношение у Асахи оказалось особое. Красные даты в ее личном календаре отличались от общепринятых, и Танабату она считала еще одним Басе. Это было даже неплохо: у Имаеши скопилось слишком много работы, чтобы веселиться на мацури.

В день Танабаты Санни-тан притащила в редакцию горшок с бамбуком – чтобы трудоголики и дедлайнеры, которым не удастся погулять на празднике, тоже смогли загадать желания. Имаеши торжественно вручили чистую танзаку, которую он тут же сунул в органайзер – чтобы не потерять.

Вечером, когда остальные уже разошлись есть лапшу и ловить золотых рыбок, Имаеши отложил работу, распахнул окно и встал возле него с чашкой кофе. С улицы в кабинет вливался шум, горячий душный воздух и бой барабанов. Когда в темном небе над городом расцвели огни фейерверков, Имаеши отставил чашку и снова вернулся к бумагам.

Позже, уходя, он нашел на столе в приемной записку: «Танзаку, главред-сан! Не забудьте повесить танзаку». Снизу был пририсован улыбающийся смайлик.

Полоска кремовой бумаги по-прежнему лежала у него в органайзере, и Имаеши пялился на нее добрых десять минут, после чего пожал плечами и – как была, пустую, чистую – повесил на бамбук.

После ночи с Киеши Теппеем у него не осталось иллюзий – и не осталось желаний, для которых могла понадобиться любовная магия Орихимэ и Хикобоши. Конечно, можно было загадать и что-нибудь другое, но Имаеши был уверен: исполнения желаний он добьется собственными силами.

 

 

Все это время Имаеши благополучно не думал о Киеши, но тот внезапно напомнил о себе сам – по поводу неприятному, хотя и не личному.

Раз в неделю, поставив работу на паузу, Имаеши закрывался у себя и читал другие спортивные еженедельники. Врага следовало знать в лицо, и Имаеши знал. Средний уровень конкурентов не был для него тайной, и, открывая «Спортивную жизнь Японии», он хорошо представлял себе, чего ожидать. Статей обстоятельных, хотя и не блестящих, броских снимков, популярной тематики, узкого круга известных проблем.

На этот раз его ждал сюрприз.

Статья называлась «Поколение Чудес: старые титулы и новые заслуги» – и при виде улыбавшейся со страницы легендарной команды Тейко Имаеши продрал озноб.

Статья – включая многочисленные изображения и врезки – занимала два с половиной листа, и ее, без сомнения, можно было назвать центральной статьей номера.

Имаеши прочитал ее, отложил журнал, допил остывший кофе – и принялся читать сначала, а потом еще и еще. Он остановился только когда отдельные абзацы начали всплывать в сознании.

Статья начиналась цитатой из более давней заметки, вышедшей в печать восемнадцать или около того лет назад, – красивые, пафосные слова про надежду японского баскетбола. Дальше шла статистика Тейко – самые результативные игры легендарной команды. Насколько Имаеши знал, это были рекорды, которые ни одна средняя школа так и не побила.

Затем автор переключался на игроков – Акаши, Мурасакибару, Аомине, Мидориму, Кисе и Куроко. Снимки времен старшей школы соседствовали с недавними, взятыми из прессы и личных архивов. Материал подавался по стандартной схеме: имя, игровая позиция и статистика, выдающиеся игровые моменты и в заключение – нынешняя профессия, карьерные планы и достижения.

Автор статьи ничего не навязывал и не выпячивал. Факты он излагал живо, но беспристрастно, позволяя читателям делать собственные выводы.

И какие выводы, господи, думал Имаеши. Ему хотелось кофе, а лучше что-нибудь покрепче, хотелось вернуться в прошлое и начать курить – чтобы перебить сигаретами мерзкий привкус во рту.

Последние тринадцать лет Япония жила – и не понимала, что на ее глазах происходит трагедия, возможно, самая ужасная трагедия за всю историю профессионального японского спорта.

Новая эра японского баскетбола, о которой грезили когда-то спортивные комментаторы и болельщики, так и не наступила. Акаши ушел в политику, Кисе – в модельный бизнес, Мидорима стал врачом, Куроко – воспитателем в детском саду, Мурасакибара нашел себя в кондитерском деле, а талантливый скаут Сацки открыла инфоброкерскую контору. Профессиональным игроком в баскетбол стал только Аомине, который уехал в Америку и теперь играл за НБА. Японскому баскетболу не обломилось ничего.

Под конец приводился список команд-победителей последних Олимпийских игр и Чемпионата мира.

Сам Имаеши закончил бы статью на этом, но ее автор поступил по-другому. После статистики, способной вызвать изжогу у любого патриота, он дал несколько врезок, в которых… Имаеши скрипнул зубами. Кратко перечислялись общественные достижения Акаши. Упоминались врученная Кисе медаль Почета с синей лентой, сладости Мурасакибары, ставшие визитной карточкой Акиты, и дважды полученный Аомине титул MVP. Также приводились количество вылеченных Мидоримой людей, неуклюжие рисунки воспитанников Куроко и описание сайта Сацки, где помогали разыскивать пропавших.

В нижнем углу страницы значилось имя автора: Киеши Теппей.

– Сукин сын! – выругался Имаеши. – Вот же сукин сын!

 

 

Две недели назад, после поразительных личных открытий, Имаеши со спокойной совестью выставил Киеши в ночь. Проблем с его стороны он не ждал – и, тем не менее, эти проблемы возникли, и с ними нужно было срочно что-то делать.

К вящему огорчению Имаеши, репортером Киеши оказался не хорошим, а исключительным – и нес свои исключительные статьи в другие журналы. Будь Имаеши чуть менее циничным, он бы узнал в этом карающий перст судьбы и бросился в Тибет чистить карму.

– Аяно-сан, – начал он без предисловий, вызвав Аяно в кабинет, – помнится, вы говорили что-то о портфолио Киеши-сана. Могу я?..

Предложенное Киеши портфолио содержало шесть коротких статей на английском – и каждая была по-своему блестящей. Имаеши изучил их до последней запятой и глубоко задумался. Если верить резюме, Киеши тринадцать лет протрудился на ниве спортивной журналистики в Штатах и должен был написать куда больше. Куда, куда больше.

Я ведь решил не иметь с ним больше никаких дел, напомнил себе Имаеши. И у меня еще куча работы. И – он сверился с органайзером – даже несколько встреч.

Все это было так, но… Имаеши снова посмотрел на журнальный разворот, с которого улыбались мальчишки из Тейко, и, не давая себе передумать, набрал Сацки. Та откликнулась сразу же, словно сидела и ждала, когда он позвонит.

– Как поживает мой любимый кохай? – спросил Имаеши с улыбкой.

– Тебе что-то нужно, – догадалась Сацки. – Что? Мог бы обойтись без долгих прелюдий, семпай. Ты же знаешь, я готова для тебя на все.

– Надеюсь, твой муж нас не слышит.

– Коске перед тобой благоговеет. Как и остальные.

– Ты всегда знаешь, как сделать мой день лучше.

– Еще бы. Знать – это моя работа.

– Выкроишь полчаса на кофе?

– Разумеется. Я ведь сказала, что готова для тебя на все.

– Не боишься, что я поймаю тебя на слове?

– Надеялась на это всю старшую школу, потом устала ждать и вышла замуж за Коске.

С Сацки они встретились в старомодном кафе, которое оба ценили за уют и долгую историю, застывшую на стенах в черно-белых фотографиях. На ней было простое светлое платье, длинные волосы лежали на плечах – и именно так, подумал Имаеши, и должна выглядеть красивая молодая женщина.

– Что сперва, семпай, – спросила Сацки, – дело или удовольствие?

Имаеши картинно задумался:

– Удовольствие.

– Тогда сплетни и сладкое.

Следующие полчаса они упоенно перемывали косточки знакомым, и Имаеши, смаковавший пряный горячий шоколад, уже и не помнил, когда ему в последний раз было так хорошо. В памяти тут же некстати всплыл секс с Киеши.

«Это другое», – подумал он.

– И, наконец, из Штатов вернулся Киеши Теппей, – закончила Сацки лукаво.

– Я знаю.

– Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Твой журнал опубликовал его первую японскую статью.

– Зато вторую он понес к конкурентам, – сказал Имаеши с досадой.

– Я читала, – сказала Сацки и процитировала: – Старые титулы и новые заслуги. Он практически разворошил осиное гнездо. Ты бы видел, что творится на спортивных форумах. Никогда не думала, что статья – в которой все одеты и никто ни с кем не спит – может наделать столько шуму. На самом деле это нужно уметь – скандал без скандала.

– Поэтому я и хотел с тобой встретиться, – сознался Имаеши. – Мне нужны статьи Киеши. Все, что он когда-либо писал, все, что сумеешь найти.

Сацки повертела в пальцах ложечку:

– Понимаю. Как срочно?

– Вчера.

Сацки посмотрела на него из-под опущенных ресниц:

– Слушаю и повинуюсь.

Имаеши ожидал, что времени на поиски у нее уйдет преизрядно, однако Сацки приятно его удивила – тем же вечером ввалилась в кабинет и сгрузила на стол три увесистые папки.

– Что это? – спросил Имаеши, открывая верхнюю. В глаза бросился английский текст и редкие снимки.

– Статьи Киеши, – пропыхтела Сацки, поправляя волосы. – Все. И когда я говорю «все», я имею в виду действительно все. Взяла их у Второго размера. Иногда и от нее бывает польза, кто бы мог подумать.

– Действительно, – хмыкнул Имаеши и принялся бегло просматривать файлы с вырезками и распечатками. – И откуда у Айды такое богатство?

– По словам Второго размера, Киеши практически член семьи, – пожала плечами Сацки. – Они гордятся его успехами.

– А по словам Хьюги?

– То же самое, только он считает Киеши кем-то вроде собаки.

 

 

Следующую неделю Имаеши воевал с текучкой, выгрызая редкие минуты на чтение вожделенных материалов. За это время «Спортивная жизнь Японии» выпустила еще одну статью Киеши, на этот раз о скаутах. Имаеши оставалось только бессильно скрипеть зубами.

Поначалу он собирался просто оценить потенциал Киеши – и опасность, которую тот представлял для его журнала, но под конец влюбился в написанные им статьи, словно сопливый, впечатлительный мальчишка.

Английский Имаеши знал не идеально, но это не помешало ему оценить цепкость и выразительность слога Киеши, не помешало оценить нестандартность его мышления. Принимая во внимание опыт Киеши на позиции центрового, Имаеши ожидал, что тот сосредоточится на баскетболе, но Киеши не позволил прошлому загнать себя в удобные рамки. Он писал обо всем – о национальных чемпионатах и местечковых соревнованиях, о популярном спорте и вещах, которые могли считаться спортом только формально, об известных звездах и зеленых новичках. Он писал – и делал это как бог.

Перевернув последнюю страницу последней папки, Имаеши хищно уставился перед собой. Хочу его, подумал он, хочу Киеши – в штат, в личное пользование, куда угодно. Он должен писать для меня.

Тем вечером Имаеши допоздна засиделся в редакции, опустошая чашки с кофе и прикидывая возможные варианты. Тех было не так уж и много: история их с Киеши общения закончилась нехорошо, и предлагать ему сотрудничество было лучше через кого-нибудь другого.

Поразмыслив, он отправил к Киеши Аяно-сан. Та вернулась быстро – даже слишком: никаких переговоров за это время провести бы попросту не удалось.

– Киеши-сан сожалеет, – подтвердила самые мрачные опасения Аяно, – но для нашего журнала у него статей нет.

– Вы попытались его переубедить? Вы точно попытались? Что на вас тогда было надето?

– Между прочим, – сказала Аяно-сан, – это сводничество.

Имаеши молча ткнул в нее статьями из портфолио Киеши.

– Блузка, – сказала Аяно, дочитав и перечитав первую из них. – Наверное, стоило расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц.

– Вернитесь и расстегните, – велел Имаеши. – Он должен писать для нашего журнала! Должен!

Аяно снова уехала – и снова же вернулась слишком быстро.

– Простите, Имаеши-сан, – она поклонилась, выражая глубокое сожаление. – Я сделала все, что могла. Киеши-сан отказался.

 

 

Хотя Аяно и была его джокером, Имаеши отказывался признавать, что его карта бита. Поразмыслив, он решил отправиться к Киеши сам: никакая личная неприязнь не могла сделать ситуацию хуже.

Дом у Киеши был старый и неухоженный. Калитка скрипела, лужайка и цветочный бордюр заросли сорняками.

Имаеши поднялся по рассохшемуся крыльцу, позвонил – и почти тут же постучал. Долгое время ему никто не открывал, и он успел еще раз постучать и даже решить, что Киеши нет дома, когда дверь наконец распахнулась, и тот возник на пороге.

За это время Имаеши как-то совсем успел позабыть, какой Киеши на самом деле большой.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Имаеши и широко улыбнулся.

– Доброе, – ответил Киеши ровно. На нем была футболка с американским логотипом и короткие клетчатые штаны. На носу красовались очки в неожиданно яркой оправе. – Я думал, это скауты с печеньем. Никак не отвыкну.

Это можно было трактовать как: «Знай я, что это ты, ни за что бы не открыл», а можно было не трактовать вообще никак. Именно так Имаеши и сделал.

– Нужно поговорить, – сказал он.

– Говори, – отозвался Киеши. В дом он Имаеши звать не стал, и это была настоящая декларация о намерениях. Ее Имаеши тоже предпочел не понять.

– Предлагаю тебе место в штате.

– Заманчиво, но нет. Я ценю свою независимость.

– Ты можешь независимо писать для нашего журнала эксклюзивные статьи. У тебя будут шикарные условия.

– Для вашего журнала, – тон у Киеши был все такой же ровный, – у меня статей нет.

То же самое – и теми же словами – он сказал Аяно.

– Брось, Киеши, – Имаеши покачал головой, – месть – это непрофессионально.

– Причем тут месть? – Киеши улыбнулся, и хотя в этой улыбке не было злорадства, доброты в ней тоже не было никакой. – Я просто не даю тебе совершить очередную ошибку. Хорошего дня, Имаеши.

Дверь в дом закрылась прежде, чем Имаеши успел хоть что-то сказать. Мда, подумал он, спускаясь по ступеням, все могло бы пройти и получше.

 

 

Имаеши был в общих чертах знаком с достижениями мирового синематографа и знал, что «V» – значит вендетта. Статья Киеши, вышедшая в новом номере «Спортивной жизни Японии», значила то же самое.

Она была посвящена Юдзуру Ханю и его тернистому пути на вершину ледяного Олимпа. Киеши проанализировал короткую программу, с которой Юдзуру впервые в истории преодолел отметку в сто баллов. По косточкам разобрал его произвольную программу, ставшую мировым рекордом, сделал несколько смелых замечаний о символизме, удачно обыграв название «Hope and Legacy», четверном риттбергере как расширении границ возможного, Семе Уно и командном чемпионате мира.

«На свете, – писал Киеши в заключение, – есть всего одна Дорога. Она как большая река: истоки ее у каждой двери и любая тропка – ее проток. Иногда это лед, иногда футбольное поле, иногда теннисный корт или баскетбольная площадка. Иногда это офис, автозаправка или раменная. Одна дорога. Выходите из дома и смело шагайте вперед».

– Сукин сын, – хмыкнул Имаеши, дочитав до этого места. На его памяти это был первый раз, когда в спортивной статье имели наглость цитировать Толкина. – Гики будут носить его на руках.

Имаеши не столько махнул рукой на попытки уговорить Киеши сотрудничать, сколько банально зашел в тупик. Сам он к Киеши больше не ездил, но чуть ли не каждый день отправлял к нему Аяно. Киеши гостеприимно поил ее чаем, обсуждал последние новости спорта, а затем выпроваживал восвояси. Статей для их журнала у Киеши по-прежнему не было. Какое-то время Имаеши еще надеялся на магию расстегнутых верхних пуговиц, но потом вспомнил, что Киеши предпочитает спать с мужиками, и приуныл окончательно.

Тогда-то ему и позвонила Сацки.

– Ну, – прощебетала она в трубку, – как поживает мой любимый семпай?

– Помнишь наш матч с Кайджо? – спросил вместо ответа Имаеши. – Тот самый, со счетом 98 – 110?

– О да.

– Представь себе последнюю четверть.

– Тогда я очень удачно тебе позвонила. Дай-чан приехал из Америки, и мы подумали, что было бы неплохо снова собраться и побросать мяч. Тебе удобно в субботу?

– День, когда Аомине уехал в Штаты, был одним из лучших в моей жизни. С какой стати ты решила, что я захочу его видеть?

– Он мог бы дать тебе эксклюзивное интервью. И пожертвовать кроссовки из коллекции для какой-нибудь викторины. Это пошло бы тебе на пользу. Что скажешь?

– Аомине-кун, мой дорогой кохай! Во сколько, ты сказала, в субботу?

Вечером, накануне матча, Имаеши долго перетряхивал вещи, пытаясь найти что-нибудь подходящее для стритбола. С годами он играл все реже – не хватало времени и сил. Еще одно свидетельство того, что беззаботная юность закончилась, подумал он и покачал головой: что толку жалеть…

На встречу Имаеши пришел минута в минуту, но все равно оказался одним из последних. Аомине он заметил сразу же. Тот был все такой же смуглый и подавляющий, все та же хищная грация и темные волосы. На ногах у Аомине были страшно раритетные кроссовки. Имаеши тут же захотелось их содрать и сделать призом в каком-нибудь конкурсе.

Рядом с Аомине маячила смутно знакомая шапка светлых волос. Нет, подумал Имаеши, нет! Мы так не договаривались, я этого не планировал!

– Что он здесь делает?! – спросил он вместо приветствия у Сацки, подходя к скамейкам у края площадки.

– Привет, семпай, – Сацки поцеловала его в щеку. – Дай-чан очень хотел сыграть с Тецу-куном, об этом случайно узнала Второй размер, слово за слово, и мы решили, почему бы не собраться всем вместе и не вспомнить прошлое?

Еще вчера Имаеши считал, что все вместе – это бывшая баскетбольная команда Тоо. Теперь к ней прибавился такой же бывший Сейрин. В целом, против Сейрин Имаеши не возражал, но Сейрин означал Киеши Теппея, и вот это уже была проблема.

Киеши и вправду обнаружился неподалеку – с улыбкой слушал Аомине, кивками подтверждая его жуткие рассказы об американской кухне. На Киеши была серая футболка и длинные спортивные шорты. На левом колене, под тканью, угадывался поддерживающий бандаж. Во время их недавних коротких встреч, в полумраке спальни Имаеши казалось, что за прошедшие годы Киеши не изменился. Теперь, при свете дня, он ясно видел, что это не так. Лицо Киеши утратило юношескую мягкость, стало более жестким и решительным. Выглядело это страшно сексуально.

Имаеши понял, о чем думает, и проклял все на свете.

– Это какое же прошлое? – спросил он у Сацки. – Первый матч, в котором продули они? Или второй, который проиграли мы?

Стоящая неподалеку Айда фыркнула.

– Бимбо, номерки у тебя? Все собрались, можно начинать.

Сацки потрясла широкой плоской жестянкой.

– Номерки? – спросил Имаеши.

– Будем играть случайными тройками, – пояснила она. – Тяни, семпай.

Имаеши вытянул какую-то бумажку, размышляя, что будет хуже – попасть в одну команду с Аомине или в разные. Впрочем, подумал он, я всегда могу попасть в одну команду с Киеши.

Сацки со своей жестянкой обошла остальных, и и у них получилось четыре тройки.

– Ну, кто на нас с Тецу?! – спросил Аомине. На свой номерок он даже не взглянул.

– Я в команде с семпаями, – возразил Куроко спокойно.

– Что-о?! Нет! Нет, Тецу! Какие, на хрен, семпаи?! Я из Америки приехал, чтоб с тобой сыграть! И мы дольше учились вместе! У меня больше прав! У меня…

– Primae noctis, – сказал Имаеши – просто потому что мог.

– Да! Нет! Какого хрена это вообще значит? – спросил Аомине сердито.

– Если бы не волшебный карандаш-дайс от Мидоримы, не знаю, как бы он в свое время сдал мировую историю, – возвестил Имаеши трагически.

После затяжных ожесточенных споров Аомине все же разрешили играть в паре с Куроко. В качестве пенальти им не дали третьего игрока, но Аомине это только раззадорило. Сам Имаеши попал в команду с Сусой и Фурихатой. Не худший вариант, подумал он, далеко не худший.

Первый матч им выпало играть против тандема Куроко-Аомине.

– Рыдай, Имаеши, – оскалился в улыбке Аомине. – Рыдай, как девчонка. Победить нас с Тецу можем только мы.

Он подставил Куроко кулак, и тот без колебания стукнул по нему своим.

– Гляжу, – заметил Имаеши, разминая плечи, – НБА хорошо на тебя влияет. Ты наконец-то выучил слово «мы».

Аомине ответил ему свирепым взглядом, затем посмотрел на Куроко, и лицо его смягчилось.

– Матч, – напомнил Имаеши. – Баскетбол. Приличия, в конце концов.

Он оглянулся на Сацки – та стояла у края площадки и беззастенчиво смеялась.

– Начинаем, – сказал Имаеши. – Мяч у нас, Аомине играет вполсилы.

– Да щас! – отозвался Аомине.

– Тогда в четверть, – Имаеши был неумолим. – Сацки-тян, ты за рефери.

Он повел мяч, не так хорошо, как когда-то – но все же пристойно – и отдал пас Сусе. Тот двинулся к корзине и отдал пас Фурихате.

– Отлично! – воскликнул Имаеши. – Мы их сде...

Он не договорил. Куроко возник рядом с Сусой – там, где его не было и быть не могло – выхватил мяч из воздуха и толкнул раскрытой ладонью. Мяч кометой промчался в миллиметрах от лица Имаеши и замер в руках Аомине. Тот подпрыгнул, забил данк и повис на кольце. Все это заняло не больше нескольких секунд.

Имаеши медленно поднес руку к лицу. Еще бы чуть-чуть, подумал он, хотя бы на волос левее – и… Он посмотрел на Куроко.

– Что это, блядь, было?

– Циклон-пас, – ответил тот.

– Мне кажется, или он стал быстрее?

– Не кажется.

– Как?! Ты, – Имаеши обвиняюще ткнул в Куроко пальцем, – гребаный дошкольный воспитатель.

Куроко пожал плечами:

– В детском саду мы часто играем в мяч.

– Уверен, это нарушение Конвенции прав ребенка, – проворчал Имаеши.

Игру они безбожно слили.

В шутку переругиваясь с Сусой, Имаеши доковылял до свободной скамьи, упал на нее и потянулся за непочатой бутылкой воды. Вместо них на площадку уже выходила тройка Митобе-Вакамацу-Сакурай.

– Сейчас эти двое разделают их под орех, – сказал Имаеши Сусе. – И о нашем позоре никто и не вспомнит.

Его слова оказались пророческими. Этот матч оказался в два раза короче – и во столько же унизительнее. Аомине мстил Вакамацу за два года, проведенные под его началом в Тоо, и даже не думал этого скрывать.

– Зато тебе повезло в любви, – утешил Имаеши, когда Вакамацу упал рядом с ним на скамью и, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, принялся жадно пить воду.

Игра перетекала в игру, заканчивалась и начиналась снова. Имаеши кого-то подбадривал, кому-то язвил и, в общем и целом, неплохо проводил время. Самым волнующим оказалось противостояние между тандемом Куроко-Аомине и стопроцентным Сейрином – Киеши, Хьюгой и Коганеем.

Это был не тот матч, в котором Имаеши хотелось за кого-то болеть, но все же он внимательно следил за игрой. И, как оказалось, не он один.

Когда Киеши перехватил мяч своей огромной рукой, стоявшая рядом Сацки мечтательно вздохнула:

– Знаменитое право отсрочки. Целый день бы на это смотрела.

Да уж, подумал Имаеши, я бы тоже. Ему не хотелось этого вспоминать, но он все равно вспоминал, как сильные, большие ладони Киеши накрывали его бедра, мяли задницу.

Как такое может быть, подумал он с раздражением. Как один человек может быть красивым, умным и талантливым? Он что же, в прошлой жизни спас страну?

После обеда жара стала совсем невыносимой, и вместо того, чтобы потеть на площадке, все предпочли пить тепловатую воду и болтать. Аомине продолжал обсуждать с Киеши бурритос и ни на шаг не отпускал от себя Куроко. В таких условиях просить об интервью было недальновидно: в пику ему Аомине тут же попытался бы дать еще одно – Киеши, и весь эксклюзив был бы похерен.

– Сацки-тян, – произнес Имаеши краем рта. Та оторвалась от мужа, которого как могла утешала после проигрыша, и вопросительно уставилась на него. – Отвлеки-ка его, – Имаеши еле заметно кивнул на Киеши.

– Как?

– Как можно дольше. Придумай что-нибудь. Сойдет любая ерунда. Давай.

– Киеши-сан, – позвала Сацки и обворожительно улыбнулась. – Можно тебя?..

Стоило Киеши отойти, как Имаеши тут же сел на его место и одарил Аомине зубастой ухмылкой.

– Аомине-кун… – начал было он.

– Не старайся, – оборвал Аомине.

– Не стараюсь. Уверен, даже без моих стараний ты не откажешь любимому семпаю в такой ерунде, как интервью и пара кроссовок поплоше. Сойдет любое старье. Можно даже Nike Shox BB4.

– «Шоксы», – потемнел лицом Аомине, – это больше, чем просто кроссовки. А тебе бы я даже вьетнамок пожалел.

– Аомине-кун, – вмешался в разговор Куроко. Голос у него был, как всегда, бесстрастный, – думаю, тебе стоит быть помягче. Как-никак Имаеши-сан – твой семпай.

– Тецу! Почему ты его защищаешь? – изумился Аомине. – Он гнилой человек.

Куроко посмотрел на Имаеши.

– Вообще-то он прав, – сказал тот.

– Мне тоже так кажется. Однако Вакамацу Сацки-сан вас ценит. Думаю, Аомине-кун, тебе стоит удовлетворить его просьбу. Японский баскетбол, – Куроко встретился глазами с Имаеши, – должен наконец получить хоть что-то.

Гребаный Киеши, подумал Имаеши, гребаный Киеши со своей статьей.

– Ладно, – сказал Аомине нехотя. – Если Тецу так считает… Позвони мне завтра, что-нибудь придумаем.

 

 

Теперь, когда у Имаеши было слово Аомине, он мог наконец расслабиться и поболтать с Вакамацу. Тот сидел на скамье рядом с Сацки и ласково перебирал ее пальцы.

– …он обязательно тебе понравится! – заверяла Сацки Киеши. Отпустить его от себя она так и не отпустила и продолжала что-то горячо втолковывать. На Сацки, подумал Имаеши одобрительно, всегда можно положиться.

– Что тут у вас? – спросил он с улыбкой у Айды.

– Бимбо устраивает личную жизнь Теппея, – Айда посмотрела на Сацки, и в ее взгляде промелькнула благодарность.

Она, подумал Имаеши, делает что? Киеши улыбался Сацки и кивал. Господи, зачем, подумал Имаеши, зачем она это сделала? Ей всего-то и нужно было, что отвлечь его какой-нибудь ерундой. Сошла бы даже погода. Или эти гребаные американские бурритос. Что уго… Имаеши вдруг осекся. Устраивает ему личную жизнь с кем?

– Разве Ханамия уже развелся? – спросил он у Айды.

Та гневно сжала губы. Даже спустя пятнадцать лет она так и не простила Ханамии Киеши – его сломанного колена и разбитого сердца. Айде было бы легче, если бы Ханамию постигло какое-нибудь кармическое возмездие, но нет, тот был богат, успешен и счастлив в браке.

Впору задуматься, подумал Имаеши, что я делаю не так.

– Нет, – сказала Айда после долгой паузы, – не думаю.

– Так Сацки откопала для Киеши еще какого-то некрасивого подонка?

– Бимбо, – голосом Айды можно было колоть лед, – предлагает Киеши встретиться с Лео.

Брови Имаеши взмыли вверх.

– С Мибучи Лео?

Мибучи Лео был красивым, стильным и сексуальным. Любовником, как поговаривали, он был тоже отменным.

– Не думал, что Киеши такие нравятся, – заметил Имаеши.

Айда посмотрела на него, как на идиота.

– Конечно, Лео нравится Киеши. Лео всем нравится!

– Действительно, – сказал Имаеши. Лично ему Мибучи Лео не нравился – и с каждой новой минутой начинал нравиться все меньше.

 

 

Имаеши решил вспомнить свое прошлое спортивного журналиста и интервью у Аомине взял сам. Тот вел себя подчеркнуто цивильно и давал на вопросы хорошие, идейно правильные ответы. Даже не представляю, подумал Имаеши, сколько его пришлось для этого дрессировать, – и какие журналы пришли на смену гравюрам с Хорикитой Май.

Он расспрашивал Аомине о том, что, как ему казалось, было бы интересно читателям – о планах, о сезоне, о мотивации и тренировках. Интервью получилось хорошим, и Имаеши ходил гоголем всю неделю.

Потом «Спортивная жизнь Японии» выпустила еще одну статью Киеши.

Киеши не писал об Аомине – и это был единственный плюс. Киеши написал о Кагами – и лучше бы он написал об Аомине.

Я должен его как-то получить, подумал Имаеши, отбрасывая прочитанный журнал, должен!

После дружеского турнира по стритболу он выждал несколько дней – и подписался на фейсбук и инстаграм Мибучи Лео.

Лео вел активную, яркую жизнь и охотно делился ее подробностями. Попадись среди фотографий что-нибудь с блестками или, на худой конец, стразами, Имаеши было бы легче. Но вкус у Лео – как и сам Лео – был безупречен.

К концу недели он начал постить фотографии с Киеши. Они гуляли в парке, пили кофе в уютных кофейнях, делили на двоих палочку данго с уличного лотка, любовались видами с Токийской телебашни, мерили дурацкие очки в случайных бутиках… Им что, клокотал Имаеши, не нужно работать?!

Насчет Лео сказать было трудно, но вот Киеши, кажется, именно так и считал. Точнее, считал, что ему не нужно работать на Имаеши.

Тому оставалось только одно. И если уж и это не сработает, подумал Имаеши, доставая записную книжку со списком своих должников, мне останется только одеться во все чистое и совершить сеппуку у Киеши на крыльце.

Через два часа посулов, уговоров, воззваний к совести, шантажа и угроз Имаеши был наконец-то готов. К дому Киеши он подъехал, когда прозрачные вечерние сумерки уже сменила ночь. Темнота скрыла самые яркие следы небрежного ухода, и дом вдруг начал выглядеть уютным.

Будем надеяться, подумал Имаеши, что Киеши дома. Он огляделся. В дальнем окне горел неяркий свет. Точнее, Имаеши скривился, будем надеяться, что он дома один.

Модник Лео и этот старый, обшарпанный дом совершенно не сочетались, но, подумал Имаеши, ради хорошего секса некоторые неудобства можно и потерпеть.

Он поднялся на крыльцо и позвонил. Затем позвонил еще раз. У висевшего над входом фонаря вились ночные мотыльки. Имаеши переступил с ноги на ногу и наконец услышал тихие шаги.

Дверь распахнулась.

Имаеши встретился глазами с Киеши, и какое-то время они мерялись взглядами.

– Добрый вечер, – улыбнулся Имаеши натянуто.

– Доброй ночи, – ответил Киеши и попытался закрыть дверь.

Имаеши проворно вставил ногу в исчезающую щель.

– Стой-стой-стой! Нам надо поговорить.

– Не думаю, – качнул головой Киеши. – Мне тебе сказать нечего, а тебе…

– Я хочу извиниться, – сказал Имаеши быстро.

На лице Киеши появился интерес:

– С догезой?

Блядь, подумал Имаеши, кто и когда назвал его добрым?

– Нет.

Киеши снова начал закрывать дверь.

– Нет-нет! Погоди, – воскликнул Имаеши.

– Ну? – Киеши посмотрел на него, и это был усталый взгляд человека, который уработался и задолбался, и хочет, чтобы его все оставили в покое.

– Я… Хочу извиниться. За ту ночь. Я был не прав.

– Вот как?

– Да. Мне не следовало… – Имаеши сделал неопределенный жест рукой. Проблема заключалась в том, что будь у него второй шанс, он бы все так же переспал с Киеши – и все так же выставил его после секса вон. И, кажется, Киеши это понимал.

– Я закрываю дверь.

– Нет-нет, мне вправду жаль! Дело абсолютно не в тебе. Ты был великолепен. Отличный секс. Никогда не кончал обильнее.

Какое-то время Киеши молча разглядывал Имаеши, затем покачал головой:

– Это все?

– Не совсем. У меня, – Имаеши жестом фокусника выудил два картонных прямоугольника, – есть билеты. «Сайтама Ликаонс» против «Иглс».

– Бейсбол? Ты пытаешься подкупить меня билетами на бейсбол?

– Какой японец не любит бейсбола.

– Я тринадцать лет прожил в Америке.

– Тогда ты попадаешь в группу риска дважды.

Киеши прищурился и принялся разглядывать билеты.

– Интересная игра, – сказал Имаеши.

– «Ликаонс» с начала сезона продули все свои игры.

– У меня есть инсайдерская информация.

– Ну?

– Они наконец-то собираются выпустить на горку Токучи.

– Того самого Токучи?

– Вывел в аут двадцать одного бэттера из «Кобе Блумерс», двадцать семь бэттеров из «Фингерс» и шесть бэттеров из команды, названия которой я никак не могу запомнить, – с готовностью откликнулся Имаеши.

– И вправду интересная игра. И в чем подвох?

– К билетам прилагаюсь я.

Киеши молчал. Он молчал очень долго, и Имаеши слышал, как мотыльки шуршат крыльями и бьются о стекла фонаря.

– Соглашайся, – сказал он. – У нас будут хорошие места.

– Я не…

– И по итогам матча можно будет написать хорошую статью.

Киеши сощурился:

– Даже если я и напишу статью, то в твой журнал ее не понесу.

– Хорошо.

– Хорошо?

– Хорошо. Хотя ты знаешь, нет. На самом деле это жутко бесит.

– Хорошо.

– Так что насчет бейсбола? – спросил Имаеши. Ему очень хотелось заскрипеть зубами, но он сдержался.

– Тоже хорошо.

Имаеши уже почти не надеялся на успех, и поначалу ему показалось, что он ослышался. Но нет, подумал он, кажется… Кажется, все-таки да.

– Отлично, – Имаеши позволил себе улыбку, – заеду за тобой в пять.

 

 

Следующие несколько дней Имаеши провел на взводе. Он сводил Асахи на чтение дзюнбунгаку и перелопатил кучу разных дел, но легче ему не стало. Бейсбольный матч был отличной возможностью наладить отношения с Киеши – и столь же отличной возможностью окончательно их испортить. Оптимист на месте Имаеши считал бы, что все пройдет хорошо – хотя бы потому, что портить эти отношения дальше было уже некуда. Но Имаеши оптимистом не был и прекрасно знал: как бы плохо ни обстояли дела, они всегда могут стать хуже.

В день матча он отменил встречу и сбежал из редакции около трех. Дома, приняв горячий душ и дважды соскоблив с лица щетину, он открыл гардероб и принялся перетряхивать вещи. Одни казались ему слишком официальными, другие – слишком простыми, третьи давно уже вышли из моды, четвертые представляли собой чистый авангард, пятые были слишком полосатыми… Под конец Имаеши остановил свой выбор на синих слаксах и лонгсливе в цвет глаз.

Возможно, это было чересчур, но Имаеши решил – плевать. Он собирался пустить в ход все, что могло хоть как-то улучшить о нем мнение Киеши.

К его дому Имаеши подъехал ровно в пять – точность, которой мог бы позавидовать любой король. Как бы мама ни подталкивала его к кризису среднего возраста, машина у Имаеши была вполне обычная, и он ничего ею не компенсировал. Не красная и не спортивная – Мицубиси Лансер, надежный, мощный и темный.

Запарковав машину, Имаеши прислонился к старой изгороди и начал ждать. Из крохотного садика пахло травами, и Имаеши как раз пытался понять, какими именно, когда из дома появился Киеши.

Он неторопливо шел по дорожке – слишком крупный для японца. Слишком красивый, чтобы это было честно. Имаеши смотрел.

Вблизи от Киеши пахло кедром, мускатным орехом и корицей.

– Корица – это булочки, – сказал Киеши, прежде чем Имаеши решил, стоит ли вообще спрашивать. В руках у Киеши был млатч. Вот оно, подумал Имаеши, пагубное влияние Лео. А ведь они и встречаются-то всего ничего.

На Киеши были пиджак из синей джинсы со вставками, полосатый жилет, голубая рубашка, голубой же галстук в синюю полоску и серые брюки. Для стадиона он выглядел чересчур шикарно, и Имаеши залип. Киеши приоделся, подумал он. Киеши приоделся для меня – или… Или что, Имаеши не знал, но оно наверняка существовало, это или. Что он хочет, чтобы я сделал, подумал Имаеши, что я должен сделать?

– Едем? – спросил Киеши.

– Да, – кивнул Имаеши деревянно. Дверь Киеши он открывать не стал.

В салоне душный, горячий июль практически не чувствовался. Имаеши завел машину и осторожно тронулся с места. Киеши рядом откинулся на сиденье и уставился в окно. Имаеши потянулся к радиоприемнику и включил его на случайной станции. Салон наполнили голоса – передавали какое-то ток-шоу. Переключить, подумал Имаеши, не переключить? Он покосился на Киеши – тот молчал и, кажется, куда больше интересовался проплывающими городскими видами. Пожав плечами, Имаеши оставил радио как есть.

Они влились в поток машин, не имеющий ни начала, ни конца – словно змея, кусающая собственный хвост. Ведущий ток-шоу вызывал на откровенность гостя передачи, какого-то актера, вроде знакомого, а вроде и не особо. Имаеши слушал их попытки уколоть друг друга, и ему отчаянно не хватало музыки.

Движение в нужном направлении было весьма оживленным, и Имаеши невольно задумался, едет ли кто-нибудь из этих водителей на игру «Ликаонс». Вряд ли, конечно: команда группы «Б», слившая одиннадцать игр с начала сезона. С другой стороны, бейсбол. Отличный способ скрасить вечер.

Свой вечер Имаеши планировал скрашивать не только бейсболом – и при мысли об этом он фальшиво замурлыкал. Песня была прилипчивая, из тех, которые фанаты включали в рандомные баскетбольные подборки. Часть слов Имаеши помнил, но это была очень маленькая часть.

– I feel like I can't miss

I know they want me to fall

But ain't nothin' bigger than this… – пропел он, притормаживая на светофоре. – Мм-мм-мм… –и побарабанил пальцами по оплетке руля, выстукивая ритм: туц-туц, туц-туц-туц-ту-туц.

– So just pass me the ball, – откликнулся вдруг Киеши. –

You know you looking at a

Winner, winner, winner.

Это было неожиданно – и очень-очень здорово, и Имаеши уставился на него с приятным изумлением:

– Тоже любишь рэп?

– Слушаю.

– Тринадцать лет в Америке.

Киеши качнул головой:

– Ниджимура.

Да блядь, скрипнул зубами Имаеши, а этот-то откуда взялся?

Ниджимуру Шузо Имаеши не любил. Отчасти потому, что они, по мнению Имаеши, были слишком похожи, отчасти же потому, что Ниджимура допустил Акаши до капитанства и – хоть и косвенно – позволил невинным заблуждениям Аомине перерасти в заебы, которые потом попортили в Тоо немало крови.

– Друг? – спросил Имаеши у Киеши. Вместо ответа тот лишь улыбнулся.

Всегда знал, что Ниджимура – скотина, подумал Имаеши.

– А я-то думал, ты в Америку колено лечить ездил, – не удержался он от выпада и тут же пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

Имаеши ожидал, что Киеши обидится, но тот лишь покачал головой:

– Всегда забываю, что ты – семпай Ханамии.

Какого хрена, подумал Имаеши. За пять минут разговора мы вспомнили двух его бывших. Что не так с ним и что не так со мной?

– Бейсбол, – сказал он вслух. – «Сайтама Ликаонс».

– Интересная игра, – Киеши позволил ему сменить тему. Слава богу, подумал Имаеши, разговор становился не только неловким, но еще и опасным.

– С «Ликаонс» вообще все интересно, – хмыкнул он. – У них отличные возможности и владелец-недоумок.

– Почему?

– Как много ты о них знаешь?

Киеши ненадолго задумался:

– Ну, обычная команда класса «Б», менеджер Михара Юузабуро. Самый известный и, наверное, сильный игрок у них Коджима Хиромичи. Кэтчер…

Киеши знал не так уж и мало. Возможно, собирался писать статью о неожиданных предсезонных победах «Ликаонс», возможно, просто следил за всеми мало-мальски важными спортивными событиями.

– Ну, ты знаешь почти все, что стоит знать. «Ликаонс» никогда не хватали с неба звезд, не совсем бесталанные, конечно, но если и выигрывали, то только благодаря Коджиме. Не сказать, чтобы у них было много сильных игроков, но и теми, что есть, можно было бы распорядиться лучше. Их главный тренер, Михара, считает себя вторым Дэйвом Бристолом, хотя лично я его даже школьников тренировать бы не поставил. И вот у них вдруг появляется уникальный питчер, Токучи Тоа.

Остаток дороги Имаеши рассказывал Киеши о феномене Токучи, его предсезонных победах и тех крупицах биографии, которые сумел выцарапать из своих инсайдерских источников.

Оставив машину на стоянке, они двинулись к стадиону, продолжая живо обсуждать перспективы «Ликаонс» на сезон.

– Они не выпускали Токучи на горку все одиннадцать игр. Такое чувство, что они специально дают противнику возможность проанализировать его подачи…

Киеши слушал и иногда задавал вопросы. Это была не та беседа, какой бы Имаеши хотелось, не легкая и приятная, но она длилась, и требовать большего было глупо. По крайней мере, сейчас.

О Токучи Тоа Имаеши знал немного, зато ему было что рассказать о владельце команды. Они с Киеши заняли свои места – действительно хорошие – и скоротали за сплетнями время до начала игры и церемонию представления игроков.

Затем матч наконец-то начался, и со сплетен они переключились на обсуждение динамики игры. Инсайдерская информация Имаеши не подвела: Токучи вышел на горку уже в первом иннинге. Правда, до этого его команда уже успела слить одиннадцать пробежек. Токучи был высокий и тонкий, и форма «Ликаонс» смотрелась на нем нелепо – впрочем, так она смотрелась на любом. Тренировочных бросков Токучи делать не стал и сразу же кивнул судье – начинайте.

Киеши нахмурился.

– На тренировки он, кстати, тоже не ходит, – заметил Имаеши. – Я видел его недавнее интервью – мастерство питчера он оттачивает на игровых автоматах. Выглядит, конечно, броско, но насчет результата я не уверен.

– В предсезонных играх ему это помогло.

Это помогло бы Токучи и в нынешней, но из-за двух ошибок шорт-стопа бегун противника практически тут же занял третью базу.

– И-и Токучи наконец-то сдал базу, – хмыкнул Имаеши.

– Дальше будет флай-бол в аутфилд, – протянул Киеши задумчиво. – Паршивая ситуация. И все из-за шорт-стопа. Что тебе о нем известно?

– Зовут Йошида. Бывший питчер. Не особенно хороший. Шорт-стоп, как ты сам видишь, тоже так себе. Токучи остается только превозмогать и молиться.

Возможно, боги и помогли бы Токучи как-то справиться с ситуацией, но он предпочел действовать наверняка – и взял дело в свои руки.

– Он делает что? – изумился Киеши, когда Токучи велел Йошиде убираться с поля. Толпа разразилась возмущенными криками «бу-у-у!», загрохотала трещотками. Йошида встал в фол-зоне возле третьей базы и сделал это как-то так, что сразу стало ясно: не собирается двигаться с места до самого конца иннинга.

– Защита из восьми человек! Против «Иглс», – Имаеши рассмеялся. – Я ведь говорил, что это будет интересная игра.

Стадион бесновался от возмущения. В теории защита из восьми игроков была полна дыр, и прибегнуть к ней означало слить матч.

– Почему менеджер ему это позволяет? – спросил Киеши. – Дагаут мог бы сменить питчера.

– Уверен, там какая-то невероятно грязная история, – заметил Имаеши. – Мы ее вряд ли узнаем, но все происходящее можно объяснить только редкой грязью.

– Ты не слишком веришь в хороших людей, да? – посмотрел на него искоса Киеши.

– В профессиональном-то спорте?

Как ни странно, но необъяснимая магия Токучи сработала и на этот раз. Силами восьми товарищей он сумел провернуть дабл-плей и не сдать за четыре иннинга ни одной пробежки. В начале пятого Имаеши поднялся с места. Киеши вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Я за хот-догом, – сказал Имаеши. – Тебе взять?

– Хот-догом? – переспросил Киеши. – Вредным, жирным, из сомнительных ингредиентов и напоминающим на вкус картон?

– Угу. Так тебе взять?

– Возьми. И что-нибудь попить.

К тому времени, как Имаеши вернулся, ситуация на поле особо не поменялась. Он отдал Киеши его хот-дог, и они стали есть и смотреть, как Токучи один за другим выводит бэттеров в аут.

– М-м-м, – промычал Киеши, и от этого «м-м-м», такого низкого и полного неприкрытого удовольствия, по спине у Имаеши пробежали мурашки. – Порочное очарование фаст-фуда. Никогда не мог ему противостоять.

Имаеши сглотнул. Пальцы у Киеши блестели от соуса, и Имаеши захотелось, чтобы тот их облизал – или даже облизать самому. Какого хрена, выругался он мысленно и ткнул в Киеши салфетками, пригоршню которых ему дали еще у тележки.

– Спасибо, – сказал Киеши.

– Угу, – буркнул Имаеши. Есть ему больше не хотелось.

К седьмому иннингу ситуация изменилась кардинально – причем дважды. Сперва «Ликаонс» смогли отвоевать несколько пробежек, а потом…

– Нет, это просто нечто, – рассмеялся Имаеши, когда над стадионом зазвучал голос женщины-диктора: «Питчера Изуту сменяет питчер Мизухаши, номер сорок три».

– Он же клозер, кажется? – наморщил лоб Киеши.

– И очень даже неплохой. Шесть побед, двадцать четыре сейва, ERA 1.02. Подавал в сорока девяти иннингах и отдал всего пять очков. Думаю, в дагауте «Ликаонс» его сейчас клянут почем зря.

Торжество Мизухаши продлилось недолго. Что бы Токучи, выйдя на поле, ни сказал бэттеру «Ликаонс», эти слова сотворили волшебство. Непобедимый слайдер Мизухаши был отбит – раз, второй, третий. Снова и снова.

В девятом иннинге шорт-стоп Йошида вернулся в защиту и сразу вырвал у противника дабл-плей. Затем, заметив медленный пас, метнулся к дому…

– И в первой половине девятого иннинга «Ликаонс» наконец-то начинают вести, – заметил Имаеши.

– Ты прав, – Киеши повернулся к нему, на лице у него сияла скупая, но искренняя улыбка. – Это и вправду оказалась интересная игра.

– Погоди, она еще не закончилась.

– Думаешь, мы увидим что-нибудь, что переплюнет эти девять иннингов?

– Вообще-то, вряд ли.

Но они увидели – мертвый мяч в голову бэттера, драку на поле, дисквалификацию Токучи и ошеломляющую игру Йошиды в роли питчера.

– Отличный матч, – сказал Киеши, когда игра закончилась, и болельщики, обмениваясь впечатлениями, начали расходиться.

Отличный вечер, подумал Имаеши, но вслух сказал:

– Отличная игра.

 

 

У выхода со стадиона Киеши начал прощаться.

– Я отвезу тебя домой, – возразил Имаеши.

Теперь, когда Киеши был настроен не так непримиримо, он собирался напроситься на кофе, обсудить игру и, если получится, уговорить Киеши сотрудничать. Ну или, вздохнул Имаеши, хотя бы подумать об этом.

Увы, Киеши парой небрежных слов похерил весь его план.

– Я не собираюсь домой. Мы с Лео договорились поужинать.

Ну, разумеется, скрипнул зубами Имаеши, куда же без Лео.

– Тогда я отвезу тебя в ресторан, – сказал он с фальшивой радостью.

Киеши какое-то время изучал его лицо, затем кивнул:

– Буду признателен.

Всю дорогу до ресторана Имаеши клокотал. Киеши сделал несколько незначительных замечаний о бейсболе, и Имаеши ответил такую же ерунду. Большую часть пути они проделали молча. Вместо «Winner, winner, winner» Имаеши теперь негромко мурлыкал «Империя наступает».

Они подъехали к ресторану, и Киеши еще раз скупо похвалил матч и потянулся к двери.

Нет, подумал Имаеши, нет, нет, нет. Нельзя, чтобы на этом все закончилось. Потом, без билетов, он мне, наверное, даже дверь не откроет.

– Я с тобой, – сказал Имаеши быстро, – загляну поздороваться с Лео. Мы так давно не виделись.

– С Лео, – повторил Киеши. – Ты хочешь увидеться с Лео.

– Ну да.

– Не знал, что вы в таких хороших отношениях.

– Ну, разумеется, в хороших! Лео, он же… он же…

– Да? – Киеши смотрел на него, и в этом взгляде не было никакого сочувствия.

– Он же всем нравится, – скрипнул зубами Имаеши.

– Что есть, то есть. Ну хорошо, пойдем.

Лео и вправду уже ждал за уютным угловым столиком. Перед ним стоял бокал вина, планшет был открыт на странице сайта, посвященного последним новинкам высокой моды.

Вживую Лео выглядел даже лучше, чем на фотографиях. Вместе они с Киеши должны были смотреться просто потрясающе. И так оно и есть, подумал Имаеши, когда при их появлении Лео поднялся и поцеловал Киеши в щеку.

– Теппей! – Лео не скрывал удовольствия. – Теппей и… – он посмотрел на Имаеши и умолк.

– Имаеши, – Имаеши одарил его своей самой неприятной улыбкой. – Имаеши Шоичи. Главный редактор еженедельника «ПРОспорт».

Взгляд Лео оставался все таким же вежливым – и пустым.

– Бывший капитан Тоо, – скрипнул зубами Имаеши.

Выражение на лице Лео не изменилось.

– Команды, которая едва не вырвала у вас победу на Межшкольных, – сказал Имаеши, и Киеши закашлялся. Да, подумал Имаеши, чуть не вырвала победу – это громко сказано. Гребаный Ракузан.

– Да, – протянул Лео, – что-то такое припоминаю. А впрочем, – он взмахнул рукой, словно отгонял надоедливое насекомое, – что было на Межшкольных, остается на Межшкольных.

– Имаеши – хороший друг Вакамацу Сацки, – сказал вдруг Киеши, и Лео тут же просиял:

– Друг Сацки-тян? Трудно придумать рекомендацию лучше. Поужинаете с нами, Имаеши-сан?

– Охотно, – улыбнулся Имаеши. После таких приветствий он мог (и собирался) с чистой совестью испортить Лео вечер.

Ресторан оказался итальянским и совсем, совсем неплохим. Они заказали вино: Киеши положился на выбор Лео, Имаеши – на рекомендацию официанта. Затем – еду. Киеши взял мясо, Лео – изысканное ризотто. В пику ему Имаеши попросил пасту с плебейскими фрикадельками.

Ну что ж, подумал он, сделав заказ и откинувшись на спинку стула, приступим к ковровым бомбардировкам.

Сначала Имаеши ненавязчиво упомянул недавнюю статью о Поколении Чудес. После этого было вполне естественно пуститься в воспоминания о школьных временах – и именно это и попытался сделать Лео, заикнувшись было о «Сей-тяне», но Имаеши безжалостно пресек его попытки. С Поколения Чудес он переключился на Аомине, с того – на НБА, потом на баскетбол и спорт вообще. Имаеши выплетал свою словесную паутину с необыкновенным тщанием. Ханамия мог бы мной гордиться, подумал он, и это была очень, очень тревожная мысль.

Мало-помалу Имаеши все же удалось вовлечь в разговор Киеши. Они обсудили события спортивного календаря Японии, редкие виды спорта, любительские соревнования по кюдо, затем снова вспомнили «Сайтама Ликаонс». Паста Имаеши остыла, жирный соус подернулся пленкой. Ему было все равно.

Лео в разговоре не участвовал. Он ел свое ризотто, пил вино и по малейшему поводу прикасался к Киеши. Тот был к нему весьма внимателен, но ни разу – ни единого разу – не посмотрел на Лео так, как смотрел на Ханамию. Выкуси, подумал Имаеши.

В какой-то момент Лео промокнул уголки рта салфеткой, снова поцеловал Киеши в щеку и поднялся из-за стола:

– Прости, Теппей, но мне совершенно не интересна вся эта беседа. Позвони завтра, сходим на кофе. Имаеши-сан, доброй ночи.

Он двинулся к выходу, и на него тут же обернулись несколько голов. Имаеши тоже проводил Лео взглядом, а когда отвернулся, то понял, что на него смотрит Киеши.

Этот взгляд не был тяжелым, не был и обвиняющим, и все же в нем было что-то такое, что Имаеши понял: Киеши видит его насквозь. Все его попытки выжить Лео, все хитрые планы – Киеши видит все.

Не отводя глаз, Имаеши улыбнулся. Стыдно ему не было.

Киеши вздохнул и покачал головой. Затем вдруг спросил:

– Хочешь кофе?

Это была не совсем та реакция, которой Имаеши ожидал.

– Что? – переспросил он.

– Кофе.

Кофе означал возможность растянуть этот вечер еще на чуть-чуть, и Имаеши сказал:

– Хочу.

Кофе им принесли в белых чашках с итальянским триколором на боку. Он был крепким и пах совершенно божественно. Киеши сделал небольшой глоток и уставился на Имаеши, словно прикидывал, что с ним делать.

– Пиши для меня, – сказал Имаеши. – Я создам тебе роскошные условия. Куда лучше, чем в «Спортивной жизни Японии».

– Ты… – Киеши на секунду сжал губы, и догадаться, о чем он думает, было совсем нетрудно.

Имаеши выставил вперед ладонь:

– Я извинился. Дважды. А еще сводил тебя на бейсбол и купил вредной еды. Ты получил бы сатисфакцию полнее только если бы мы стрелялись на рассвете.

Губы Киеши дрогнули в улыбке.

– Соглашайся, – сказал Имаеши. – Соглашайся. Ты не пожалеешь.

Киеши недоверчиво приподнял брови.

– Хорошо, – сдал назад Имаеши, – ты пожалеешь. Но тебе будет весело.

– Хорошо.

– Хорошо?

– Я попробую.

Имаеши расплылся в довольной улыбке, протянул руку, и Киеши ее пожал. Ладонь у него оказалась крепкой, теплой и немного шершавой. Идеально, подумал Имаеши, просто идеально.

 

 

Они договорились встретиться наутро, но Имаеши засиделся на ранней встрече с Асахи, а потому опоздал.

«Ты где?» – написал он Киеши, торопливо шагая к редакции.

«В кофейне рядом с твоим офисом» – ответил тот через минуту.

«Скоро буду, никуда не уходи».

Облюбованная Киеши кофейня находилась всего в паре шагов. Она принадлежала к местной мелкосети и отличалась неплохим качеством и неплохим же обслуживанием. Имаеши заглядывал сюда нечасто, довольствуясь кофе в редакции. Теперь, вдыхая густой запах обжаренных зерен и глядя на уютные столики, он смутно об этом жалел.

Киеши нашелся у стойки, где разглядывал мини-витрины с выпечкой, пока миниатюрная и очень хорошенькая бариста делала ему латте.

– Пряничного человечка, – посоветовал Имаеши, подходя поближе. – Доброе утро.

– Почему? – спросил Киеши. – Доброе.

– Откусишь ему голову, и твой день сразу заиграет новыми красками, – Имаеши подозвал свободную баристу и заказал доппио.

– А ты что возьмешь?

– Рогалик на масле, – сказал Имаеши и, прежде чем Киеши успел спросить, почему, пояснил: – Предпочитаю откусывать головы подчиненным.

Киеши улыбнулся.

– Ваш заказ, – хорошенькая бариста положила на стойку салфетку и поставила на нее стакан с латте. На стенке стакана, поверх фирменного логотипа, черным маркером были написаны номер телефона и адрес почты. Имаеши с недоверием уставился на них – затем перевел взгляд на баристу.

Та сладко улыбалась Киеши.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Киеши и улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Да господи ты боже мой, скрипнул зубами Имаеши. После того, как в его жизнь опять вошел Киеши, он делал это удручающе часто.

– Она дала тебе свой номер, – сказал Имаеши, когда они, забрав напитки, направились к свободному столику.

– Да.

– Она дала тебе свой номер! Со мной баристы никогда так не делали.

– Уверен, они не знают, что теряют, – сказал Киеши, и Имаеши остро пожалел, что предпочел пряничному человечку рогалик.

– У тебя такое часто бывает? – спросил он.

Киеши пожал плечами.

Значит, часто, подумал Имаеши. Да блядь.

Они уселись у окна, друг напротив друга. Стакан латте в руках Киеши выглядел до смешного маленьким. Имаши отвел глаза и сделал несколько глотков кофе. Тот был обжигающим и крутым и немного его отрезвил.

– Статьи, – сказал Имаеши, откусывая от рогалика и наслаждаясь контрастной сладостью теста. – У тебя уже что-нибудь есть?

– Кое-что, – Киеши примерился к пряничному человечку и отъел ему голову. – Ты прав, великолепные ощущения.

Имаеши снял очки и закрыл лицо руками. Какое-то время плечи его мелко тряслись.

– Что именно? – спросил он, отсмеявшись. К этому времени Киеши уже покончил с пряником и приступил к латте.

– Чуть-чуть того, чуть-чуть этого.

– Ну хорошо, чего бы тебе хотелось?

– Даже так? – хмыкнул Киеши.

– Я же говорил: роскошные условия. Так что?

– Тогда, – Киеши отставил свой латте и посмотрел на Имаеши. Тот торопливо нацепил очки – ему хотелось спрятаться от этого серьезного взгляда, пусть даже и за прозрачными стеклами, – я выбираю спортивные травмы.

Имаеши машинально попытался отыскать взглядом левое колено Киеши и не смог – мешала столешница.

– Нет, – покачал головой Киеши. – Ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения. Точнее, я просто строчка в статистике.

Имаеши мог бы поспорить, мог бы сказать: «Черта с два», – но не стал и вместо этого спросил:

– Тогда о чем ты хочешь написать?

– О, – улыбнулся Киеши, и Имаеши не думал, что он вообще умеет улыбаться так – с решимостью и сдержанным гневом. – Я хочу написать, как…

Киеши начал рассказывать, и его ровный голос завораживал. Он говорил о спорте, профессиональном, школьном и любительском, о безжалостной статистике – ежегодно триста тысяч травм у одних только школьников – о трещинах костей, разрывах связок, закрытых травмах, острых субдуральных гематомах и субарахноидальных кровоизлияниях, о самых травмоопасных видах спорта, о напряженных тренировках и выматывающих играх, о неистребимом духе самураев и японской ментальности, которая безжалостно плодила физических и моральных инвалидов еще со школьной скамьи, об отсутствии нормальной реабилитации… Имаеши смотрел на Киеши – и по спине у него бежали мурашки. Взгляд его упал на нацарапанные на стакане цифры. А ведь она, подумал Имаеши о баристе, видит только его тело, видит руки, рот – и совершенно не замечает всего… этого. Господи ты боже мой.

Когда Киеши наконец умолк, Имаеши облизал пересохшие губы и сделал несколько глотков кофе.

– Что думаешь? – спросил Киеши.

– Это будет очень… – Имаеши прикинул, имеет ли смысл искать слово помягче, и решил, что нет: – Резонансная статья.

– Резонансная – это ведь хорошо?

– В данном случае нет. Но ты пиши. Есть вещи, которые людям нужно слышать, нравится им это или нет.

Киеши посмотрел на него, и в этом взгляде были благодарность и чувство локтя. Да, подумал Имаеши, я все понимаю. Он уткнулся в свой стакан и принялся пить давно остывший доппио. Следующие несколько недель японским спортсменам должно было быть очень больно.

 

 

В написанном виде статья Киеши ничуть не утратила выразительности и, как и предсказывал Имаеши, снова взорвала спортивные форумы. В редакцию безостановочно шли письма, благодарственные вперемешку с гневными. Открывать их Имаеши не стал – сгреб все в мешок и оттащил к Киеши.

Несколько дней спустя его вызвали на ковер к владельцу журнала. После часа жарких споров, криков и угроз Имаеши получил прибавку к зарплате и предоставил Киеши карт-бланш на все дальнейшие статьи.

 

 

В начале августа Имаеши с родителями отправился в окрестности Осаки на Обон – пускать по реке зажженные фонари и жечь благовония перед погребальными табличками с именами родственников, дальних родственников и прочих людей, которых он не знал.

За три дня празднеств Имаеши окончательно сроднился с легкой юкатой, довел до слез нескольких младших кузенов и съел целую прорву фруктового льда. Однажды, во время похода в магазин – единственный магазин в деревне – он стал свидетелем того, как старшее поколение горячо обсуждает написанную Киеши статью о Ешиде Хидэхико. Имаеши не был автором, но это был его журнал – и впервые за долгое уже время он почувствовал себя так, словно сделал что-то правильное и важное.

Фруктовый лед, который он съел после этого, был самым вкусным в его жизни.

 

 

С Асахи Имаеши встречался дважды в неделю. Они ходили на выставки и посещали публичные чтения, пили кофе и выплетали канву их будущего супружества. Однажды Имаеши попытался сводить Асахи на баскетбол, но та вежливо отказалась: спорт она находила примитивным и неинтересным.

После нескольких настоятельных просьб Имаеши наконец познакомил Асахи с мамой. Во время обеда та расспросила «Эри-тян» о взглядах на семью и карьерных планах. Забавных историй о детстве Имаеши мама рассказывать не стала – сообразив, что Асахи те вряд ли заинтересуют. Имаеши был только рад.

– Она мне нравится, – сказала мама, позвонив ему вечером. – Думаю, что не стоит затягивать со свадьбой.

После этого в их с Асахи разговорах начала все чаще всплывать тема свадебных приготовлений.

 

 

Свой карт-бланш Киеши использовал с умом, создавая статьи, которые были интересны не только ему, но и миллионам читателей. Рейтинг «ПРОспорта» неуклонно рос.

Киеши написал об экидене в Фукуоке, напряженной квалификации на Рисовый кубок, соревнованиях по спочану – Имаеши подписывал статьи практически без правок. Профессионализм Киеши экономил ему много времени и сил.

Имаеши рассчитывал, что так будет и впредь, но их с Киеши рутина дала сбой в начале сентября.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что прочел, – сказал Киеши, заглянув как-то в редакцию. Имаеши поднял брови: просьба была странной – он и так читал всегда и все.

– Разумеется, – отозвался он, и Киеши протянул ему распечатку.

Имаеши предложил ему кофе и углубился в статью. Уже с первых абзацев стало ясно, почему Киеши сказал то, что сказал. Статья была посвящена небольшой провинциальной школе в Сайтаме. История ее бейсбольного клуба насчитывала неполных три года. Основавшего его шорт-стопа отличали неизмеримая страсть к игре и средние способности. Он хотел вывести свою команду на Кошиен и пытался сделать это всю старшую школу. В этом году он выпускался, оставляя бейсбольный клуб на малочисленных кохаев. Все три года их команду отсеивали в первом же туре отборочных.

Имаеши вздохнул и отложил распечатки. Статья была написана великолепно – Киеши просто не умел писать по-другому. Это была трагедия маленького человека, но таких трагедий – и таких людей – в Японии было много. Слишком много.

– Прости, – покачал головой Имаеши, – статья отличная, но взять ее я не могу.

– Я так и думал, – сказал Киеши. – Впрочем, я уверен взять ее не можешь не только ты.

– Да, формат тут не журнальный.

В вопросах журналистики воробьем Киеши был стреляным, а потому припас еще одну статью – о взаимном влиянии манги и профессионального спорта. Почитав о Зинадине Зидане, начавшем играть в футбол после просмотра «Капитана Цубасы», Имаеши только хмыкнул и подписал статью в печать.

 

 

Вечером, уже заканчивая работу и разбирая бумаги, Имаеши снова перечитал статью про школу в Сайтаме. Даже сейчас, уставший, замученный и склонный закрыть глаза на очень многое, он по-прежнему не видел в ней коммерческой ценности.

Ни один журнал, подумал Имаеши, не возьмется ее печатать. Читатели любят читать о победителях, а не о проигравших. Да, но, нахмурился Имаеши, проигравших куда больше. В летнем Кошиене сейчас участвует свыше четырех тысяч команд, а побеждает только одна.

Имаеши снова пробежал глазами по строчкам. Зачем Киеши это написал? Чего хотел?

Профессиональный спорт всегда крутился вокруг денег. Имаеши был главным редактором спортивного еженедельника и знал это как никто другой. Но сам спорт, подумал он, никогда не сводится просто к деньгам. Всегда есть нечто большее. Всегда есть люди – и их истории. Надежда на «Быстрее, Выше, Сильнее!»

– У тебя еще есть такие статьи? – с нетерпением спросил Имаеши, набрав Киеши и дождавшись, когда глухие гудки сменит голос.

– Начало двенадцатого, – ответил Киеши после длинной паузы. – Тебе не кажется, что для звонков уже несколько…

– Ты там что, не один?

– Вообще-то, это не твое дело.

– Слезь с Лео и поговори со мной. Это важно.

Киеши устало вздохнул.

– Хорошо. Хорошо. Что ты спрашивал?

– Статья про школу в Сайтаме – у тебя еще такие есть?

– Несколько штук наберется. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Ни один спортивный журнал не станет такое печатать. Поэтому нам нужен некоммерческий спортивный портал.

 

 

– Это отличная идея, – Имаеши стянул очки и устало потер глаза. Они договорились встретиться наутро в кофейне и теперь топтались у стойки, ожидая заказанный кофе. Хорошенькая бариста сегодня снова работала – и бросала на Киеши решительные взгляды. Имаеши совсем не удивился, заметив на стакане Киеши новые цифры.

– Он вам не позвонит, – сказал он, забирая свой доппио. – Так что завязывайте портить стаканы.

Лицо баристы сморщилось. Киеши шагнул было к ней, но передумал, взял свой латте и потащил Имаеши к свободному столику.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил он резко.

– Потому что я не выспался, и она меня раздражает. А еще потому, что ты со своей бесконечной добротой можешь быть настоящим чудовищем. Теперь, когда она знает, что ей ничего не светит, то немного поплачет и угостит горячим шоколадом какого-нибудь гопника. У них случится секс и хэппи-энд. Теперь мы можем поговорить о портале?

Какое-то время Киеши смотрел на него, затем вздохнул.

– Да. Портал. Отличная идея.

– Мы сможем публиковать любые неформатные материалы. Если они есть у тебя, наверняка найдутся и у других. Это будет проект, не завязанный на выгоду и лобби, проект о людях и для людей.

– Это огромная работа, – покачал головой Киеши. – Огромная и наверняка неблагодарная. Зачем это тебе?

Ответа у Имаеши не было. Точнее, он был, но Имаеши ни за что не стал бы его озвучивать – даже самому себе.

– Потому что… – ухмыльнулся он криво. – За три года в старшей школе моя команда ни разу не взяла Зимний кубок.

Этот ответ был нечестным, зато убедительным – и Имаеши собирался за него держаться.

 

 

Киеши оказался прав – он вообще был прав удручающе часто. Работа над созданием портала отнимала у Имаеши прорву времени и сил. Он искал спонсоров, потенциальных журналистов и фотографов, людей, способных быть модераторами – и готовых тратить на это время. Он разговаривал с чиновниками из Министерства образования, культуры, спорта, науки и технологий, тренерами, скаутами, представителями благотворительных организаций – и всеми, у кого были деньги.

Времени на это у него катастрофически не хватало. Ужимать работу над журналом было нельзя, экономить на Асахи и родителях не получалось, и Имаеши начал экономить на себе. Спал он теперь гораздо меньше, отдыхал – тоже.

Ему удалось привлечь к работе над проектом Сацки, и это было просто удивительной удачей, но главную помощь оказывал все же Киеши. Они проводили вместе бесконечные часы, обсуждая структуру сайта, его возможный контент, продвижение и подводные камни, которые следовало обойти.

В одну из таких встреч Имаеши уснул.

 

 

Это произошло внезапно: Киеши как раз рассказывал о похожем американском сайте. Имаеши на мгновение закрыл уставшие глаза – и отрубился.

Это был крепкий и глубокий сон. Имаеши ничего не снилось – он просто нырнул в тишину и темноту, нырнул в ничто и наконец-то расслабился. Не нужно было никуда спешить, ничего делать, никого уговаривать. Не нужно было даже быть. Чистое блаженство.

Имаеши разбудил взволнованный голос Санни-тан:

– Простите, что беспокою, Имаеши-сан, но у вас же встре… Ой.

Имаеши разлепил глаза. В кабинете царил полумрак. Сидящий напротив Киеши превратился в смазанный темный силуэт.

Свет лился только из приоткрытой двери в приемную. Санни-тан застыла на пороге, залитая этим светом, словно медом, и Имаеши никак не удавалось разглядеть ее лицо.

– Свет, – сказал он хриплым со сна голосом. – Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, включите свет.

Санни-тан тут же щелкнула выключателем, и темнота рассеялась. Киеши снова стал Киеши. Хорошо, подумал Имаеши, и посмотрел на секретаршу:

– Санни-тан, в чем дело?

– У вас встреча, – сказал секретарша виновато. – Через двадцать минут. На другом конце города. Простите.

– Как встреча? – обалдел Имаеши. – Какая встреча? Через двадцать минут?!

Он машинально вскинул руку и бросил взгляд на часы: те показывали начало восьмого.

– Нет, – сказал Имаеши. – Нет, погодите. Ты, – он ткнул в Киеши пальцем, – пришел ко мне в три. Мы проговорили всего каких-то десять минут. Почему сейчас…

– Ты уснул, – сказал Киеши просто.

– Ты мог меня разбудить!

– Ты уснул, – повторил Киеши, на этот раз резче. Ну разумеется, подумал Имаеши, Киеши и его агрессивная доброта.

Он покачал головой.

– Тебе следовало меня разбудить. Мы так и не обсудили… – он попытался вспомнить содержание их беседы и не смог. – Не обсудили вообще ничего.

– Сделаем это в другой раз, – сказал Киеши, поднимаясь из кресла. – Когда у тебя будут время и силы.

– Завтра, – сказал Имаеши. – Мы обсудим все завтра.

Киеши кивнул и направился к выходу. В самых дверях он остановился и посмотрел на Имаеши:

– Я думаю, тебе лучше вызвать такси.

Имаеши криво улыбнулся:

– Мне лучше вызвать Льюиса Хэмилтона и гоночный болид. Добраться на другой конец Токио за двадцать минут!

Киеши, подумал он, опять Киеши Теппей и его доброта. Было бы так просто вычитать в этом беспокойстве что-то большее. Так просто – и так глупо. Имаеши нахмурился: глупостей он совершил уже предостаточно, и эта совершенно точно была лишней.

 

 

Беспросветную рабочую рутину, которая выматывала Имаеши с начала сентября, немного разбавил День почитания старших. Он съездил к родителям, разжившись подарками в самый последний момент. Мама прекрасно это поняла и даже осуждающе сжала губы, принимая букет, сплошь составленный из цветов, означающих уважение и сыновнюю почтительность. Пенять ему за это она, правда, не стала, и они вполне мирно поужинали.

Во время этого ужина Имаеши ни разу не прикоснулся к вину, опасаясь, что уснет прямо за столом, лицом в якитори.

Выждав для приличия полчаса, мама начала расспрашивать об Асахи.

– Все отлично, – сказал Имаеши. – Лучше не бывает.

С Асахи у них и вправду все было отлично. На днях они решили начать присматривать дом, и теперь она обходила риелторов. Самые интересные предложения они с Имаеши должны были посмотреть вместе.

– Замечательно, – обрадовалась мама, когда он об этом сказал. Очевидно, такие новости были подарком куда лучше букета из колокольчиков, гвоздик и побегов бамбука.

– Да, – отозвался Имаеши. – Замечательно.

 

 

Наступил День осеннего равноденствия, и Санни-тан украсила редакцию семью осенними травами.

– На счастье, – пояснила она с улыбкой.

Киеши тоже украсил свой старый дом травами. Зачем, думал Имаеши, заглянув к нему по случаю и вытаращившись на мискантус, зачем ему это все? У него есть работа, есть Лео, есть друзья. Есть дом. Неужели Киеши для счастья этого мало?

Свою квартиру Имаеши оставил неукрашенной – не хватило времени. Этого самого времени ему не хватало на сон, на работу – на все. Когда все заработает, мечтал Имаеши, дождусь выходных и бездуховно их просплю.

День осеннего равноденствия был ожившей традицией, и Имаеши ожидал, что для Асахи это будет очередной Басе, однако она позвала его на цукими.

– Почему? – не удержался от вопроса Имаеши. – Я думал, тебя не слишком занимают традиции.

– Традиции? – поморщилась Асахи. – Причем тут традиции?

Современное литературное течение, представителем которого она была, видело в луне символ и возможность. Асахи с энтузиазмом рассказывала об обновлении и бессмертии, изменчивости, интуиции и эмоциях, и у Имаеши разболелась голова.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, – хорошо, мы пойдем. Только…

Только, пожалуйста, замолчи.

– Только что? – спросила Асахи.

Имаеши выдавил улыбку:

– Ничего.

Любоваться луной Асахи потащила его в Рикугиен. Среди аллей, залитых светом фонарей, они сумели отыскать себе неосвещенную лужайку и расстелили плед. Вместо данго Асахи принесла красивые вагаси. Имаеши жевал их и совершенно не чувствовал вкуса. Форма, думал он, форма для Асахи важнее содержания. Я начинаю бояться за наш брак.

Луна висела в небе – огромная, круглая. Ее прозрачный свет лился на волосы Асахи, на ее тонкие руки и белое, расшитое белым же шелком, платье. Лицо Асахи казалось алебастровым – и очень, очень холодным. Подняв голову к небу, она читала стихи, и это была та поэзия, которую Имаеши всей душой ненавидел. В ней не было смысла, не было ритма, не было ничего, кроме хаотичного переплетения образов, расшифровывать которые Имаеши совсем не хотелось.

А ведь я мог бы спать, подумал он с горечью. Имаеши никогда не был суеверным, и происходящее сейчас вряд ли можно было счесть знаком, но он вдруг понял: именно так они с Асахи и будут жить. Взаимные уступки при полном отсутствии взаимопонимания.

У меня будет журнал, подумал Имаеши, а у нее – ее литература. Иногда мы будем днями не видеться, потому что я работаю допоздна, а у нее поэтические вечера. При необходимости я буду сопровождать ее, а она – меня. Все будут говорить, какая у меня утонченная жена, а вот ей повезет меньше. Она не пойдет работать, но сидеть с детьми тоже не станет. У нас будет прислуга, няня – и разные спальни.

Имаеши отпил немного холодного чая. Он попытался представить, как занимается с Асахи сексом, как они делают маме тех самых внуков – и просто не смог. В голове стоял белый шум.

Асахи сидела перед ним, бледная, словно отлитая из лунного света. Слишком холодная, чтобы считаться сексуальной.

Имаеши оттолкнул корзинку, потянулся к Асахи – и она ему это позволила.

Ну да, осознал Имаеши, разумеется. Это ведь тоже часть сделки.

Он положил руку Асахи на затылок, на гладкие, стянутые в высокий пучок волосы, и привлек ее к себе. Лицо у нее было все такое же белое, даже губы. Глаза напоминали два мазка черной туши с четкой штриховкой бровей. Какое-то время Имаеши просто смотрел на Асахи – послушную, терпеливо застывшую в его руках – а затем наклонился и поцеловал.

У нее были теплые и очень нежные губы. Имаеши ожидал, что у них будет все тот же картонный привкус вагаси, но вместо этого распробовал резкие нотки помады. Асахи приоткрыла рот, впуская его язык – углубляя поцелуй. Они целовались без страсти – но с удовольствием.

Мелкие зубы Асахи прихватили нижнюю губу Имаеши, острый язык лизнул в угол рта. Асахи взяла руку Имаеши и положила себе на грудь. Сквозь тонкую, гладкую ткань он чувствовал слабое биение ее сердца.

Теплая, подумал Имаеши, Асахи теплая, не холодная. Она вжималась в него – без стеснения, без притворства, четко зная, чего хочет.

Имаеши закрыл глаза.

У нас все получится, подумал он – и еще: я должен научиться звать ее Эри.

 

 

Сентябрь закончился, начался октябрь. Цукими позволило Имаеши надеяться, что они с Асахи – он все еще учился звать ее по имени – сексуально совместимы. Он убедился в этом окончательно, когда во время очередного свидания они сменили кофейню на лав-отель.

Асахи оказалась в меру нежной, в меру естественной и умелой. Имаеши хотелось бы верить, что он доставил ей удовольствие, и так оно, наверное, и было, потому что после секса она посмотрела на него и с убеждением сказала:

– У нас будет крепкий брак.

После этого к еженедельному кофе у них добавился еженедельный секс.

Работы у Имаеши все так же было невпроворот. Читателей у «ПРОспорта» становилось все больше, и Имаеши выворачивался мясом кверху, пытаясь обеспечить высокий уровень публикаций.

Киеши по его просьбе писал большой цикл статей о японском шут-реслинге, делая тот похожим на серьезный, настоящий спорт – то есть, делая невозможное. После репортажа в память о Гарри Олбрайте преданные фанаты прислали в редакцию фруктовую корзинку и бутылку самопального саке. Международная ассоциация реслинга тоже не осталась в стороне и направила письмо с благодарностями. В общем и целом, это был успех.

В деле создания портала тоже наметились подвижки. У них появились первые авторы и первые материалы, появились и первые деньги, но их всегда не хватало. Каждый раз, обозревая фронт несделанного, Имаеши сжимал зубы – и начинал работать больше.

Время на дополнительную работу он изыскивал, урезая сон, – и тело ему этого не простило. Оно наказывало Имаеши постоянной головной болью и постоянной же усталостью. Он начал пить больше кофе и меньше есть.

Глубокой ночью он падал в постель, в глубине души надеясь, что завтра он не услышит будильник – и проспит, и будет спать-спать-спать до самого вечера. Но наступало утро, будильник звонил – и Имаеши его слышал. Телефон пел ему голосом Лупе Фиаско о боевых шрамах, и Имаеши лежал, пялился в потолок и пытался заставить себя встать, пытался найти причину, по которой ему нужно было бы это делать.

Шорт-стоп из Сайтамы, напоминал он себе всякий раз, и ненавидел этого шорт-стопа всей душой. Шорт-стоп из Сайтамы, думал Имаеши, и это было куда лучше, чем признаваться себе: «Я хочу, чтобы мир услышал то, что ему хочет сказать Киеши Теппей». Лучше и безопаснее.

Имаеши сумел дотянуть до Дня физкультуры и даже произнес речь на спартакиаде в одной из токийских школ. Потом измотанный, ослабленный организм сдался – и под конец октября он заболел.

 

 

Это была классическая простуда – с температурой, головной болью, першением в горле, текущим носом и кашлем.

– Гребаный шорт-стоп из Сайтамы, – буркнул Имаеши, пытаясь сесть в кровати. – Чтоб ты сдох.

Сил у него было не больше, чем у котенка. Скрипнув зубами, он встал – и тут же ухватился за прикроватный столик, пережидая волну дурноты.

По-хорошему, Имаеши стоило бы остаться в постели. Позвонить в редакцию, сказаться больным, напиться каких-нибудь порошков и просто переспать простуду. Но нужно было выпускать журнал и создавать портал – и много всего другого, и Имаеши просто не мог позволить себе болеть. Скрипя зубами, он отправился к гардеробу – искать большой и теплый шарф.

Он надеялся, что с течением дня ему станет лучше, но лучше не стало. Санни-тан купила ему каких-то таблеток, он выпил пригоршню, но мог бы и не пить. Нос покраснел, распух и безостановочно тек. Глотать было больно, дышать – тяжело.

Имаеши бросил несколько дротиков в мишень-Ханамию, но даже это средство, прежде безотказное, не помогло ему почувствовать себя лучше. Он мрачно правил статьи, ругался с выпускающим редактором и жалел себя.

А потом к нему в кабинет заглянул Киеши.

 

 

Киеши был большой и даже на вид очень теплый, и Имаеши глупо захотелось зарыться лицом ему в джемпер и так и сидеть – пока не отложит нос.

– Привет, – сказал Киеши.

– Угу, – ответил Имаеши и трубно высморкался.

Брови Киеши устремились вверх. Он медленно оглядел Имаеши, сказал: – Ага, – и ушел.

– Между прочим, – крикнул Имаеши ему в спину, – у меня простуда, а не чума.

Киеши он по-хорошему понимал: подхватить заразу было легче легкого, а выбираться из нее приходилось долго и тяжело. Киеши был спортивным репортером, часто выезжал собирать материал и брать интервью – и мог позволить себе болеть еще меньше, чем Имаеши.

И все же он мог бы… мог бы… Мог бы что, подумал Имаеши и отругал сам себя. Если он так хотел участия, то мог бы позвонить Асахи. Та собиралась стать его женой и должна была о нем заботиться.

Имаеши вспомнил ее бесстрастное лицо и ухоженные руки и покачал головой. Вряд ли она станет сидеть у его постели и менять компрессы.

И все же Имаеши позвонил ей и признался, что заболел. Голос у Асахи был холодный и низкий, и Имаеши очень жалел, что не может приложить его к своему горячему лбу.

– Как жаль. Тогда перенесем нашу встречу на следующую неделю?

– Да, – сказал Имаеши – потому что это было разумно и потому, что на ее месте поступил бы так же.

– Ты ведь сможешь о себе позаботиться?

– Смогу, – сказал Имаеши и попытался понять, не соврал ли он только что.

– Тогда отлично. Позвони мне.

Асахи отключилась, и Имаеши медленно отложил смартфон и вздохнул. Перед ним лежали стопки распечаток, в личной папке ждал длинный список файлов, которые нужно было проверить.

Закончишь со всем этим, сказал себе Имаеши, и сможешь пойти домой. Давай.

Он потянул к себе ближайшую распечатку, когда дверь распахнулась, и вошел Киеши. В руках у него исходила паром керамическая кружка. Он поставил ее перед Имаеши, расчистив от бумаг крохотный пятачок на столе, и сказал:

– Пей.

– Что это? – спросил Имаеши, заглядывая в кружку. По виду кипяток, подумал он.

– Горячее питье.

– Это я вижу.

– Научился его готовить у одного индейца.

– Знаешь, – Имаеши решительно отодвинул кружку, – мне не так уж и плохо.

– Имаеши, – сказал Киеши с бесконечным терпением, – пей.

Имаеши сдался и поднес кружку к губам. Сделал глоток, затем другой, затем жадно допил остаток. По телу разлилось приятное тепло, дышать стало легче, шипастый комок в горле стал не таким колючим.

– Еще, – Имаеши протянул кружку Киеши.

– Сейчас, – тот взял ее и двинулся к выходу, наверняка на крохотную кухоньку, в которой обычно хозяйничала Санни-тан. Имаеши плюнул на работу и потащился следом, зябко натягивая на ладони рукава свитера.

В кухоньке Киеши тут же принялся что-то тереть и нарезать, и возиться с кастрюльками.

– Так что там с этим твоим индейцем? – спросил Имаеши, забираясь на высокий табурет у кухонной стойки.

– Встретил его в Америке, – отозвался Киеши легко.

– Ты же в Лос-Анджелесе жил.

– И что?

Имаеши оторвал себе от рулона бумажное полотенце и вытер нос. Киеши закончил крошить то, что он там крошил, ссыпал в кастрюльку и залил водой.

– Что ты туда суешь? – спросил Имаеши с подозрением.

– Лучшее из того, что дал нам великий Маниту.

– А именно?

– Кровь врагов и соль по вкусу, – ответил Киеши, и если бы у Имаеши не болело горло, он бы рассмеялся.

Они сидели на кухне, в уютной тишине. На плите булькало неизвестное варево, из редакции доносились приглушенное гудение принтера и стрекот клавиатур.

– Готово, – сказал Киеши через десять минут и снял кастрюльку с огня. Он снова принялся что-то нарезать и складывать в прозрачный чайничек. Имаеши никак не мог разглядеть, что именно, и это жутко бы его бесило – будь у него силы на гнев.

– Заждался? – Киеши придвинул чайничек к Имаеши и наполнил его кружку по новой. Имаеши поднес ее ко рту и сделал несколько глотков. Было сладко и кисло, и остро, и пряно.

– Кажется, мне и вправду легче, – сказал Имаеши с удивлением. – Твой индеец не подвел.

– Еще бы, – улыбнулся Киеши, – у него степень по фармацевтике.

Имаеши подтянул поближе чайничек с индейским напитком и закатил глаза:

– Имбирный чай?

– С лимоном, медом и черным перцем, – Киеши отобрал чайничек и двинулся обратно в кабинет. Имаеши поплелся за ним, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы сделать очередной глоток из кружки.

– Ну вот, – сказал Киеши, поставив чай на край стола, на старый выпуск журнала. – Теперь ты не умрешь. Статью я сдал Аяно-сан и могу с чистой совестью…

– Останься, – перебил Имаеши – и прикусил язык. Не нужно было этого говорить, отругал он себя. Слишком личная просьба – а ведь они с Киеши только-только нащупали границы делового общения.

Имаеши устало закрыл глаза. Смотреть на Киеши – видеть сейчас его закаменевшее лицо – не хотелось.

– Хорошо, – раздался голос Киеши, ровный и совершенно естественный – словно происходящее не было странным, словно Имаеши имел право на подобные просьбы.

Имаеши распахнул глаза. Киеши снял ветровку и бросил на диванчик.

– Я оставил ноутбук у Аяно-сан. Сейчас вернусь, – сказал он.

Имаеши кивнул – и смотрел, как он уходит и как возвращается.

Киеши поставил на приставной стол ноутбук и углубился в работу. Имаеши сел в свое кресло и принялся разбирать распечатки, то и дело поднося к губам кружку с чаем. Ему было тепло и почти хорошо.

Они с Киеши не делали ничего плохого, почти не разговаривали – просто сидели, и все же Имаеши чувствовал, словно – здесь и сейчас – изменяет Асахи.

Ну и пусть, подумал он. Ему было плевать.

 

 

К концу недели Имаеши до конца оправился от простуды и с новым усердием погрузился в работу.

Киеши наконец-то закончил писать о звездах шут-реслинга и принес для нового выпуска статью про знаменитые баскетбольные кроссовки.

– Написано, как всегда, отлично, – сказал Имаеши, дочитывая. – И я ее, конечно, возьму, но это же ширпотреб.

Киеши покаянно улыбнулся.

– Guilty pleasure, – сказал он, и Имаеши чуть не попросил его повторить еще раз. У Киеши был просто невероятный акцент.

Работа над порталом застопорилась. Спортивных журналистов, готовых писать про спорт ради того, чтобы писать про спорт, было мало. Имаеши перетряхнул всю активно пишущую братию и взялся за тех, кто уже ушел на покой.

Утренний кофе и еженедельный секс с Асахи тоже возобновились.

На День культуры Имаеши пришлось сопровождать ее на бесконечные церемонии награждения, собрания, литературные встречи и просто авангардные междусобойчики. Асахи знакомила его с друзьями – и заводила с ними бесконечные обсуждения культурных парадигм, заслуженных и не очень наград, символизма и эстетической ценности поэзии. Имаеши переходил за ней от одного кружка литераторов к другому – и очень жалел, что на этих сборищах не подают саке.

Ближе к вечеру он не выдержал и наконец-то сбежал, отговорившись неожиданным авралом. По-хорошему ему следовало пойти домой, но Имаеши направился в редакцию.

В дверях он столкнулся с Санни-тан, та как раз запирала дверь. Остальные давным-давно разошлись – заключать сделки с совестью и кутить, делая вид, что у них сегодня профессиональный праздник.

Имаеши прошел в кабинет, мимоходом потосковав, что свежего кофе нет и сварить его некому. На столе ждали новые стопки бумаг и папка со списком потенциальных авторов для портала, и можно было просмотреть несколько статей, кому-нибудь позвонить – сделать хоть что-то, но Имаеши не хотелось делать ничего.

Какое-то время он просто сидел, глядя в темное окно на темный же город, расцвеченный огнями вывесок и окон. Затем – не позволяя себе передумать, не позволяя себе понять, какая это на самом деле плохая идея – Имаеши набрал Киеши.

В трубке зазвучали длинные, протяжные гудки.

Имаеши слушал их и думал, что Киеши может не ответить, что Киеши не один, что все это бессмысленно и глупо, и что если Киеши все же возьмет трубку, он даже не будет знать, что сказать.

Наконец Киеши ответил.

– Да?

Имаеши молчал.

– Да? – повторил Киеши.

Я хочу тебя видеть, подумал Имаеши, я хочу тебя видеть, приезжай.

– Имаеши, – сказал Киеши, и в его голосе не было ни раздражения, ни неудовольствия. Это было совершенно нечестно.

– Ты сейчас занят? – спросил Имаеши. Дурацкий вопрос, обругал он себя, вопрос, на который Имаеши не имел никакого права – и который все равно бы задал.

– А что? – спросил Киеши после паузы.

– Я в офисе.

– Работаешь?

Нет, подумал Имаеши, я сбежал от своей невесты и звоню тебе, и хочу похерить наше выстраданное деловое общение в угоду мимолетной блажи.

– Нет. Просто вспомнил, что у меня есть записи университетских баскетбольных матчей. Не хочешь посмотреть?

Имаеши закрыл глаза. Сердце гулко билось в ушах. Сейчас Киеши скажет: «Нет», – что еще он может сказать.

– За этот год? – неожиданно спросил Киеши.

– За разные, – соврал Имаеши на автомате.

– Ладно. Буду где-то через час.

Киеши отключился, и Имаеши еще какое-то время тупо таращился в телефон. Киеши сказал что?

Обещанный час Имаеши потратил на лихорадочные поиски онлайн-трансляций университетского баскетбола. Он кликал по ссылкам и напряженно слушал звуки в опустевшем, уснувшем здании. Наконец до него донеслись негромкие шаги, дверь распахнулась – и в кабинет вошел Киеши, как входил много раз до этого.

На нем была расстегнутая куртка, в руках – коробка с пиццей.

И я, подумал Имаеши, сухо сглотнув, видел порно, которое начиналось так же.

– Любишь гауду? – спросил Киеши с улыбкой.

– Ем.

– Тогда это все упрощает.

О нет, подумал Имаеши, на самом деле это все очень и очень усложняет.

Они засиделись допоздна, а потом вместе отправились на станцию наземки – ловить последние поезда.

Прощаясь у развилки, ведущей на разные ветки, они обменялись пустыми, ничего не значащими фразами, и Имаеши на какую-то секунду просто завис. Киеши смотрел на него, улыбался, и будь это романтическая комедия, будь Киеши женщиной – Имаеши бы его поцеловал.

Но это была жизнь, а не ромком, и Имаеши просто сказал: «До встречи», и они разошлись.

 

 

За несколько дней до Дня благодарности труду Имаеши позвонила Сацки.

– Ну, – спросила она, и Имаеши был готов поспорить, что Сацки улыбается, – как поживает мой любимый семпай на этот раз?

– Ну, – Имаеши откинулся на спинку кресла, – представь себе баззер-битер. В четвертой четверти.

– Так хорошо?

– Даже твой Аомине не сумел бы испортить мне настроение.

– Это очень кстати, потому что он как раз приехал в Японию.

– Опять?!

– Да.

– Может, его выгнали из НБА, и он теперь не знает, как об этом сказать? – предположил Имаеши.

– В этом году он надеется получить очередного MVP, – сказала Сацки с сочувствием.

– И не преминет уесть меня этим, если мы вдруг увидимся.

– Насчет этого… – начала было Сацки и умолкла.

– Сацки, нет.

– Семпай, да. Вся Япония на момидзи-гари. Мы собираемся на выходной.

Киеши тоже будет, хотел было спросить Имаеши, но вместо этого спросил:

– Аомине тоже будет?

– Ты можешь снова его использовать, – сказала Сацки жизнерадостно. – Это пойдет на пользу вам обоим.

– Использовать как? – хмыкнул Имаеши. – Если ты имеешь в виду еще одно интервью…

– Ты можешь попросить у него денег для портала, – сказала Сацки прямо – и Имаеши просто не мог ею не восхититься.

– Удар ниже пояса, Сацки. В боксе за такое дисквалифицируют.

– Только после трех предупреждений, – парировала Сацки, и Имаеши рассмеялся. – Так ты придешь?

– Ради денег-то?

– Приличия, семпай. Хотя бы внешние.

– Аомине-кун, мой дорогой кохай, – произнес Имаеши. – Мы так давно не виделись.

– Идеально, – оценила Сацки.

– Значит, на выходной? Захватить с собой что-нибудь?

– Только свой неотразимый шарм.

– Я уже говорил тебе сегодня, что ты мой любимый кохай?

– Можешь сказать еще раз.

– Если все-таки решишь сбежать от Вакамацу, я готов стать твоим мужем.

– Внесу тебя в список, – сказала Сацки, и на этом они распрощались.

 

 

На момидзи-гари они собирались в садах Рикугиен, и Имаеши не мог не вспоминать недавнее цукими, прошедшее здесь же.

На встречу он явился с опозданием – и сразу же об этом пожалел. Киеши ждал его у входа, держа в руках подставку с двумя стаканами кофе и улыбаясь каким-то девицам, отчаянно желающим скрасить его одиночество.

Блядь, подумал Имаеши, куда только смотрит этот гребаный Лео.

Завидев его, Киеши торопливо распрощался с девицами и двинулся навстречу. Имаеши смотрел, как он приближается – в серой ветровке и синих джинсах, с растрепанными волосами. Живое воплощение казуального стиля. Живое воплощение сексуальности.

Имаеши поймал себя на этой мысли – и даже не смог на себя рассердиться. Киеши представлял собой редкое сочетание мозгов и секса. Это был бой, проигранный с самого начала.

– Кофе? – предложил Киеши.

– Доппио? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Имаеши.

– Левее.

Имаеши взял свой стакан, поднес его к лицу и вдохнул горьковатый аромат эспрессо. Затем перевел взгляд на кофе Киеши.

– Тебе снова написали телефон на стакане?

– Нет.

– Почему? – оскорбился Имаеши.

– Мне казалось, – сказал Киеши, – что тебя это раздражает.

Имаеши дернулся, кофе плеснул на крышку, но не пролился.

Какого хрена, подумал Имаеши, какого хрена. Будь на месте Киеши кто-то другой, и Имаеши бы решил, что с ним флиртуют. Но Киеши флиртовать с ним не мог, не мог никак – Имаеши был в этом уверен. История их отношений исключала саму возможность флирта. Саму возможность ответного интереса.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Киеши, и в его голосе Имаеши почудились насмешливые нотки.

Что ты делаешь, хотелось спросить Имаеши, зачем ты это делаешь. Прекрати немедленно. Продолжай, не останавливайся.

– Да, – сказал он вместо этого вслух. – Все просто отлично.

Они двинулись к парку. Имаеши медленно, скупыми глотками пил свой кофе, и во рту разливалась резкая, с кислинкой горечь.

– Не знаешь, что там будет, на этом момидзи-гари? – спросил он, стараясь вести себя естественно. В воздухе висел запах осени и опадающей листвы, он кружил голову, и Имаеши очень боялся совершить какую-нибудь глупость. На Киеши он старался не смотреть, но тот все равно лез в глаза – непозволительно красивый, непозволительно близкий.

– Знаю, – ответил Киеши. – Клены, – и Имаеши закатил глаза.

– А кроме кленов?

– Твои кохаи. Мои кохаи.

Имаеши бросил на Киеши недовольный взгляд. Тот улыбнулся.

Он делает это специально, подумал Имаеши. Просто обязан делать это специально.

Любой вопрос, любое неосторожное слово сейчас означало бы поражение. Имаеши так и подмывало очертя голову броситься вперед и погибнуть смертью храбрых, но он трусливо отступил и перевел разговор на работу.

Обсуждая деловые вопросы, они пересекли несколько аллей и вышли к лужайке, где уже ждали остальные.

Среди багряных кленов и ярко-желтых гингко были расстелены пледы. На одном таком рядом с Вакамацу сидела Сацки. Рядом с ней возвышалась стопка черных лакированных коробок для бенто. Имаеши бросил на них один-единственный взгляд и сбился с шага.

– Все хорошо? – спросил Киеши.

– Зависит от.

Они подошли к Вакамацу и Сацки, обменялись приветствиями, и Имаеши наклонился, подставляя Сацки щеку для поцелуя.

Айда и Хьюга сидели на соседнем пледе. Киеши направился было к ним, но Имаеши потянул его обратно.

– На это нет времени. Два вопроса, – обратился он к Сацки, – кто готовил и будет ли выпивка?

– Мы со Вторым размером. Чай, – ответила та с улыбкой.

– Как в старые, добрые школьные времена, – Имаеши неискренне улыбнулся и потащил Киеши к свободному пледу.

– Между прочим, – начал тот, нахмурившись, – я собирался…

– Потом, – оборвал Имаеши. – Когда Аомине узнает, что еду готовила Сацки, и что нет никакого саке, чтобы запить этот ужасный вкус, он тут же даст деру. Мы должны выдоить его, пока он не сбежал. Пойдем быстрее.

Если Аомине и приехал из Америки смотреть, то явно не на клены. Он сидел немного в стороне от остальных, на голубом с черным пледе. Рядом потягивал ванильный шейк Куроко.

– Привет, – Имаеши бесцеремонно плюхнулся на свободное место, – мой дорогой кохай и все такое прочее. Поскольку Сацки вот-вот распакует коробки с едой, и лишнего времени у нас нет, перейду сразу к делу. Дай денег.

– Тебя выгнали с работы, и ты теперь побираешься? – хмыкнул Аомине. – Гип-гип-ура.

– Аомине-кун, – сказал Куроко тоном, который у него, наверное, сходил за укор.

– Тецу, он же первый начал! – возмутился Аомине.

– Не скупись, – продолжал Имаеши, словно не слыша предыдущих слов. – Это на доброе дело.

– Ни одно дело, к которому имеешь отношение ты, не может быть добрым, – возразил Аомине.

– Может, – сказал Киеши. – По крайней мере, одно.

– Слушай его, – улыбнулся Имаеши сладко, – он – твой бурритный бро.

– Это на портал? – спросил Куроко. Взгляд его был пустым и тяжелым, и ни один воспитатель детского сада не имел права смотреть на людей так.

– На портал, – не стал вилять Имаеши.

Несколько долгих секунд Куроко смотрел на него, затем кивнул и сказал:

– Дай ему денег, Аомине-кун.

Аомине шумно выдохнул и растрепал и без того растрепанные волосы:

– Ладно. Если Тецу… Ладно, дам. Что там еще за портал?

Имаеши открыл было рот, собираясь рассказать Аомине все-все-все о своем детище, однако Куроко его опередил. Он говорил мягким, спокойным тоном – о важности портала для японской спортивной жизни, о некоммерческом направлении статей, об отдельных судьбах и историях – и в какой-то момент Имаеши поймал себя на том, что кивает на каждое его слово.

– Это важный и нужный проект, – подытожил наконец Куроко. – Я иногда работаю над ним с Вакамацу Сацки-сан.

– Если даже Тецу… – Аомине покачал головой. – Подъезжай завтра, – обратился он к Имаеши, – я выпишу чек.

– Пустой?

– Не наглей.

Имаеши пожал плечами и встал.

– Аомине, Куроко, – Киеши одарил каждого из них теплой улыбкой и тоже поднялся.

Имаеши решительно зашагал к свободному пледу, столь же решительно снял ветровку, скомкал ее, подложил под голову и закрыл глаза.

– Ты собираешься спать? – донесся до него недоверчивый голос Киеши.

– О да.

– Это невежливо.

– Это безопасно. Разбудишь меня, когда у Сацки кончится еда.

– А как же клены?

– Пусть стоят. Они мне не мешают.

Киеши вздохнул и, наверное, покачал головой.

Имаеши поудобнее устроился на ветровке. От нее пахло кофе, и этот запах, знакомый и любимый, убаюкивал.

Даже сейчас, хоть и поздним, но все-таки утром, Имаеши чувствовал, что устал. Усталость въелась в его кости в течение последних недель, усталость и постоянный недосып. Выходной был отличной возможностью выспаться, и Имаеши не собирался ее упускать. Особенно теперь, когда он вытряс из Аомине деньги.

Клены шумели над головой Имаеши, словно море. Рядом негромко болтали друзья, и Имаеши словно бы поплыл на теплых, ласковых волнах полудремы. Звуки становились все более нечеткими, все более смазанными. Затем его накрыло что-то теплое и тяжелое. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился на знакомую серую ветровку. От нее тоже пахло кофе. Имаеши кивнул и провалился в сон окончательно.

 

 

С деньгами Аомине дело пошло на лад. Они наконец-то сделали макет портала и – пусть даже сметанный на живую нитку и наполовину пустой – тот выглядел замечательно. Имаеши выкроил в своем тесном расписании пару часов и просмотрел каждый раздел, каждую статью и страницу.

Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, думал он, всего ничего.

Официальный запуск был назначен на начало января, и времени до него оставалось чуть больше месяца. Это значило, что нужно поднажать, и Имаеши опять урезал время на сон.

Киеши все же взял интервью у Аомине, хоть Имаши и ворчал, что они печатают о нем слишком часто. Статья получилась, как всегда, блестящая: Аомине представал храбрым конквистадором, отправившимся покорять суровые Штаты, человеком, который сделал сам себя, – и человеком достойным. Киеши писал о начале американской жизни Аомине, о его попытках попасть в НБА и «Чикаго Буллс» – в стране, которая была родиной баскетбола. Аомине отвечал сдержанно, но за этой сдержанностью читались давние стресс и отчаяние. Завоевывать Америку всегда было непросто.

Имаеши особенно врезался в память отрывок, в котором Киеши расспрашивал, где Аомине брал силы на невозможное.

«Есть… один человек, – говорил Аомине, и Имаеши практически видел, как он невидяще смотрит перед собой, вспоминая что-то – или кого-то, – он тоже очень любит баскетбол, хотя так и не стал профессиональным спортсменом. Игра всегда давалась ему нелегко, но он все равно выходил на площадку и раз за разом вырывал победу. Именно он научил меня никогда не сдаваться, научил бороться до конца. У меня никогда не было соперника опаснее. У меня никогда не было друга лучше».

– Мы все еще спортивный еженедельник, – спросил Имаеши у Киеши, дочитав до этого места, – или издательство любовных романов «Harlequin»?

Статью они все-таки напечатали, и она – вполне ожидаемо – наделала много шума. На спортивных форумах много спекулировали на тему таинственного друга Аомине, но тайна Куроко так и осталась нераскрытой.

 

 

В начале декабря в редакции устраивали корпоративную вечеринку. Бремя ее организации легло на Санни-тан: Имаеши просто подмахнул стопку приглашений и снова нырнул в рабочую рутину.

За несколько часов до вечеринки Санни-тан выгнала его переодеваться. Дома Имаеши едва не уснул под теплым душем, затем влез в смокинг, кое-как причесался, нацепил очки и вернулся в редакцию.

Первые гости начали прибывать в районе семи. Имаеши приветствовал их усталой улыбкой и вежливыми словами, после чего переключался на других новоприбывших. Санни-тан в углу методично проставляла галочки в списке с именами.

Киеши приехал одним из последних. Идеально сидящий смокинг высветлял его волосы, крохотная бабочка подчеркивала сильную шею. Киеши выглядел как влажная мечта, и Имаеши таращился на него до тех пор, пока Санни-тан украдкой не ткнула его локтем в бок.

– Киеши, – выдавил Имаеши. Голос его звучал хрипло, словно он не пользовался им целую вечность.

– Имаеши, – улыбнулся Киеши.

Стоявшие неподалеку гостьи посматривали на него с нескрываемым интересом, и до Имаеши только сейчас дошло, что Киеши был один. Без Лео.

– Где твой плюс один? – спросил он, и Киеши развел руками.

Это могло значить что угодно – и наверняка не значило то, что Имаеши бы хотелось, что бы это значило.

Я пожалею, подумал Имаеши, я обязательно об этом пожалею, но я так устал бежать – от него и от себя.

Он взял Киеши за руку и потащил к столу, на котором стояли напитки. Киеши шел и не сопротивлялся.

– Куда мы?.. – только и спросил он.

– Мне нужно выпить, – сказал Имаеши.

– Зачем?

– Набраться храбрости, – Имаеши взял со стола бокал вина и влил в себя одним махом.

– И что ты сделаешь, когда ее наберешься? – Киеши стоял рядом и – почему-то – не улыбался. Он неотрывно смотрел на Имаеши, и от этого взгляда хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться.

– Я, – сказал Имаеши и сделал глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, – скажу тебе: «Киеши Теппей, поехали ко мне смотреть коллекцию спортивной обуви».

Эти слова заставили Киеши еще больше окаменеть. Имаеши смотрел на него и чувствовал себя так, словно лежит на плахе, перед разгульной толпой, и палач вот-вот опустит топор. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким голым, таким беззащитным.

Вместо ответа Киеши потянулся к случайному бокалу вину.

– Зачем ты?.. – невольно спросил Имаеши, глядя, как тот опрокидывает в себя его содержимое.

– Мне надо набраться безрассудства.

– И что ты сделаешь, когда его наберешься? – спросил Имаеши – голос его практически не слушался.

– Скажу, – Киеши посмотрел на него, глаза в глаза, – «поехали».

Пальцы Имаеши разжались, пустой бокал упал на пол и разлетелся на осколки.

– Ты скажешь что? – выдохнул Имаеши.

Киеши улыбнулся.

Он сошел с ума, подумал Имаеши, он сошел с ума – и я собираюсь этим воспользоваться.

– Мы можем уйти прямо сейчас? – спросил он.

Киеши покачал головой:

– У тебя вечеринка и гости.

– Что? – с Имаеши словно спали чары. Он огляделся: к нему уже спешили расторопный официант и Санни-тан. Кое-кто из гостей поглядывал на них с Киеши. Новоприбывшие, о которых Имаеши благополучно забыл, обменивались приветствиями со знакомыми. – Плевать на вечеринку, – сказал Имаеши. – Пусть развлекают себя сами. Мы…

Улыбка Киеши стала шире.

– Смерть легче перышка, долг тяжелее горы, – сказал он, и Имаеши снова узнал отсылку.

– Признаться, – он покачал головой, – мне больше нравилось, когда ты цитировал Толкина.

– Иди, – сказал Киеши, – тебя ждут гости.

– А ты? – спросил Имаеши – просто не мог не спросить.

Вместо ответа Киеши подтолкнул его в спину, и Имаеши даже сквозь одежду ощутил исходящее от его руки тепло.

Вечер прошел как в тумане. Имаеши переходил от одних гостей к другим, много улыбался, много шутил, что-то обсуждал – в памяти не осталось ничего. Киеши тоже путешествовал по залу. Каждый раз Имаеши безошибочно находил его взглядом, словно по указке невидимого компаса, и после нескольких секунд заставлял себя отвернуться.

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно – Имаеши мысленно упрашивал стрелки часов двигаться быстрее, но те все так же неторопливо отсчитывали минуты.

Киеши согласился, думал он, Киеши согласился, согласился. Имаеши боялся представить себе, что будет дальше, что будет, когда они придут к нему домой.

Киеши согласился.

К одиннадцати вечеринка почти закончилась. Гости в большинстве своем разошлись, и Имаеши – теперь уже не боясь – нашел взглядом Киеши и больше не сводил с него глаз. Тот общался с каким-то редактором, улыбался и то и дело качал головой. Догадаться о содержании этой беседы было несложно.

Имаеши решительно пересек зал.

– Иваниши-сан, – улыбнулся он редактору, демонстрируя в этой улыбке все зубы, какие у него только были, – был рад вас видеть. До свиданья.

Иваниши недоуменно моргнул. Киеши спрятал улыбку за полупустым бокалом.

– Но я еще не ухожу, – возразил Иваниши.

– Зато ухожу я, – парировал Имаеши, – и Киеши-сан тоже. Всего хорошего.

Он кивнул Санни-тан и увлек Киеши к выходу. Наконец-то, подумал Имаеши, господи, наконец-то.

 

 

Все началось еще с подземки – хотя они и не делали ничего неприличного. Вагон был забит, и они с Киеши стояли, соприкасаясь плечами, и держались за поручни. Киеши слабо улыбался. Имаеши хотелось взять его за руку, но он заставил себя сдержаться. Каждый жест, каждое движение – Имаеши пытался их взвесить и оценить. Ему было сладко и страшно как никогда. Страшно опять все испортить.

От подземки до дома было где-то полквартала. Медовый свет фонарей лился Киеши на волосы, и Имаеши остро хотелось, чтобы сейчас – вопреки метеопрогнозу, вопреки всем законам природы – пошел снег. Крупный и разлапистый, он падал бы на черное пальто Киеши, на светлые волосы, кружился и танцевал вокруг него – как хотелось кружиться и танцевать самому Имаеши.

Они поднялись на нужный этаж, и Имаеши принялся возиться с замками. Киеши стоял рядом, согревая дыханием его шею, но больше не делал ничего, и Имаеши не мог не думать о том, как все отличается от того, первого раза.

Наконец дверь открылась, и они вошли в гэнкан. Имаеши включил свет, повернулся к Киеши и сухо сглотнул. Тот неотрывно смотрел на него, и это был тяжелый, темный взгляд. Имаеши подозревал, что сам сейчас смотрит так же.

Киеши потянул с шеи шарф, начал расстегивать пальто. Его движения были медленными и подчеркнуто четкими. Словно ритуальный танец, подумал Имаеши, ритуальный танец перед самим ритуалом. Он начал неуклюже раздеваться.

Киеши бросил пальто на крючок, снял туфли – но почти не стал ниже. Имаеши уронил свое пальто на пол, бросил поверх него шарф, вылез из туфель и оставил их там же. Они с Киеши уставились друг на друга.

Имаеши потянулся к нему, но почти сразу уронил руку. Пальцы его подрагивали.

– Я боюсь, – признался он. – Боюсь к тебе прикасаться. Боюсь все испортить.

Киеши шумно выдохнул и шагнул к Имаеши – близко-близко, ближе некуда. Его большие ладони обхватили лицо Имаеши – ласка, которой не было, когда они впервые занимались сексом. Киеши прижался лбом к его лбу и застыл. У него были пушистые ресницы, между бровей залегала еле заметная складка. Дыхание слабо пахло вином.

Имаеши не был уверен, кто и кого поцеловал первым – просто в какой-то момент их губы встретились. Имаеши прижался к Киеши и раздвинул языком его губы. Рот у Киеши был горячий и невероятный. Имаеши прикусил его нижнюю губу, провел языком по кромке зубов, коснулся языка. Киеши то подавался, то наступал, и когда Имаеши наконец отстранился, между ними протянулась тонкая, жемчужная ниточка слюны.

– Я хочу тебя сожрать, – выдохнул Имаеши, и это была самая несексуальная и неуместная вещь, которую только можно было сейчас сказать. Самая честная вещь.

Наверное, Киеши это понял – потому что опять приник к нему в поцелуе. Это был долгий поцелуй, бесконечный поцелуй, сопровождаемый осторожными ласками, которые становились все смелее и смелее.

В какой-то момент Имаеши отстранился от Киеши и облизал саднящие губы.

– Нет. На этот раз мы будем все делать медленно. Я хочу… – он запнулся, пытаясь выразить снедающие его чувства словами, и решительно закончил: – Тебя.

Киеши кивнул. Имаеши взял его за руку и повел в спальню. В темноте, разбавленной тусклым уличным светом, кровать была похожа на размытое пятно. Имаеши толкнул на нее Киеши и включил ночник на прикроватном столике. Света тот давал немного – как раз столько, сколько нужно.

– Хочу тебя видеть, – пояснил Имаеши в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Киеши. – Хочу видеть тебя всего.

Киеши кивнул и потянулся к галстуку-бабочке. Имаеши перехватил его руку.

– Я сам, – сказал он. – Сам.

Он раздевал Киеши медленно, словно священнодействовал, покрывая каждый открывшийся дюйм кожи ненасытными поцелуями. Вылизывал подставленное горло, покрывал цепочкой мелких укусов плечи, ласкал языком соски. В какой-то момент Киеши запустил пальцы ему в волосы и с силой потянул.

Имаеши избавил его от одежды и белья, а затем отстранился и принялся жадно разглядывать. Свет лампы заливал кожу Киеши мягким сиянием. От кончиков ногтей до шрама на левом колене он представлял собой живое совершенство. Возможно, кто-то другой с этим бы не согласился, но здесь и сейчас Имаеши был готов поклясться, что никогда не видел мужчины красивее, не видел мужчины желаннее.

– Ты… – слова просились на язык, но Имаеши сухо их сглотнул. Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, этого было бы недостаточно. – Ты.

Он снова потянулся к Киеши, сжимая его бедра, оглаживая ноги, лаская его руками и языком, клеймя многочисленными засосами. Нагой Киеши разительно отличался от него, все еще застегнутого на все пуговицы, – и это было жутко сексуально.

– Разденься, – скомандовал Киеши глухо. Имаеши посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век и принялся медленно – одна за другой – расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Дрожь в руках прошла. Он делал то, чего хотел Киеши. Делал то, чего хотел сам.

Смазки у Имаеши снова не оказалось, и Киеши – снова – пришлось воспользоваться слюной. Он растягивал Имаеши медленно и терпеливо, и Имаеши чуть не кончил от одних только пальцев. Руки у Киеши, осознал он с новой силой, были феноменальные.  

Этот секс не был особенно неистовым, не был и таким уж страстным – но Имаеши он показался самым лучшим, самым правильным. Очищающим.

Позже, когда Киеши стянул презерватив и лег рядом, Имаеши нашарил его руку и сжал ее влажными от пота пальцами. Какое-то время они лежали так – молча, глубоко дыша и практически не шевелясь – а потом Киеши завозился и сел.

Имаеши смотрел на его широкую спину, расчерченную царапинами от его коротких ногтей, спину, при одном взгляде на которую Лео просто обязан был понять, что у Киеши был секс с кем-то другим, и не чувствовал ни капли стыда. Никаких угрызений совести.

Киеши наклонился и принялся нашаривать одежду. Сердце Имаеши заполошно зашлось в груди. Все было как в прошлый раз – только еще хуже. Он облизал пересохшие губы. Все было как в прошлый раз, но он собирался это исправить – мог это исправить.

– Останься, – попросил он. – Не уходи.

Плечи Киеши напряглись, он обернулся и посмотрел на Имаеши долгим ищущим взглядом. Затем кивнул и снова лег рядом. Имаеши – снова – нашарил его руку, переплел их пальцы, какое-то время слушал легкое и близкое дыхание и наконец погрузился в сон.

 

 

Имаеши проснулся под утро. Какое-то время он подслеповато таращился в полумрак, но так и не понял, что его разбудило. Из окна лился все тот же уличный свет – и темнота, но не ночная, а утренняя, не такая густая и непреклонная. Воздух в комнате был стылый, и Имаеши натянул одеяло повыше.

Рядом лежало чужое теплое тело, и Имаеши даже не мог припомнить, когда такое было в последний раз. Когда он занимался с кем-то сексом и оставлял этого кого-то до утра.

Киеши, вспомнил он, я переспал с Киеши. Я оставил себе Киеши.

Имаеши нашарил на прикроватном столике очки, нацепил на нос и уставился на Киеши. Волосы того казались темными. В полумраке спальни угадывались очертания лица и прикрытые одеялом широкие плечи.

Имаеши смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел – и не мог насмотреться. Из транса его вывел сонный голос самого Киеши:

– Вообще-то, это крипотно – просыпаться под чужим взглядом.

Имаеши пожал плечами.

– Который час? – спросил Киеши, зевнув.

– Пять, – ответил Имаеши, поглядев на лежащий рядом с кроватью смартфон.

– Утра?!

Имаеши собирался было сказать, что да, утра, но тут у него зазвонил мобильник. Комнату наполнил бодрящий бит Шакила О’Нила с его «(I Know I Got) Skillz».

Киеши застонал и зарылся лицом в подушку:

– Почему у тебя звонит будильник в пять утра?

– Потому что именно в это время я обычно и встаю.

– В пять утра?

– Да, я…

– Каждый день?

Имаеши пожал плечами и сел.

– У меня работа.

– У всех работа, – Киеши протянул руку и опрокинул Имаеши обратно на постель. – Спи.

– Но…

– Имаеши, спи.

Киеши был большой и горячий, уютный, словно плюшевый медведь. Он был сонный – и навевал такой же сон на Имаеши. Один раз, подумал тот, я дам себе поблажку один раз. Имаеши прижался к Киеши, закутался в одеяло и снова уснул.

Во второй раз он проснулся после восьми. Это было на три часа больше, чем Имаеши себе обычно позволял, и он если и не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, то был теперь хотя бы не таким свинцово усталым.

Киеши тоже проснулся, и Имаеши несколько долгих мгновений пытался решить, имеет ли он право на утренний поцелуй, затем махнул на все рукой и потянулся к Киеши.

– Доброе утро.

– М-м-м, доброе.

Даже с учетом несвежего утреннего дыхания поцелуй был идеальный.

– Я в душ, – сказал Имаеши. – У тебя есть еще минут двадцать.

– М-м-м, – отозвался Киеши.

– Ну ладно, полчаса.

Имаеши принял долгий душ, затем вернулся в спальню и погнал в ванную Киеши. Пока тот пытался оттереть с себя следы ночных непотребств, Имаеши оделся – сделав выбор в пользу теплого джемпера – и даже успел заварить кофе.

Разлив его по чашкам, Имаеши устроился за кухонной стойкой и принялся ждать. Наконец Киеши вышел из ванной, разгоряченный, совершенно голый, и направился в спальню. Имаеши смотрел на него и переживал необъяснимое чувство свершения: по его гостиной расхаживал голый Киеши Теппей. Даже если бы Имаеши не достиг больше ничего в жизни, он все равно прожил бы ее не зря.

Киеши появился из спальни во вчерашнем смокинге, на ходу вдевая запонки в манжеты. Имаеши молча протянул ему кофе, и Киеши упал на соседний табурет.

– Хочу блинчиков, – сказал он, ненадолго приложившись к чашке. – С кленовым сиропом. Не ел таких после отъезда из Штатов.

– У меня нет еды, – покаялся Имаеши.

– Вообще никакой?

– Вообще.

– И встаешь ты в пять утра, – покивал Киеши, и губы Имаеши разошлись в невольной улыбке.

– Допивай, и пойдем завтракать.

– Блинчиками?

– Нет, но почти. Неполезным фаст-фудом в «Маджи-бургер».

 

 

Бургерная нашлась рядом с домом – Имаеши даже пожалел, что не знал о ней раньше. Они взяли по «Биг Маджи» и привычный уже кофе.

Киеши в своем смокинге выглядел, как Джеймс Бонд, выкроивший пять минут на перекур среди бесконечного экшена. По крайней мере, кассирша, пробивавшая им заказ, кажется, думала именно так – и, судя по всему, уже мысленно примеряла фальшивые бриллианты и амплуа девушки Бонда.

Имаеши потянул Киеши к столику у окна и поставил на него поднос с едой. Киеши устроился напротив.

– Не ел бургеры из «Маджи» уже… – Имаеши попытался подсчитать и обтекаемо закончил: – Короче, давно.

Он откусил от булочки и потянулся к стакану с кофе. На его стенке черным маркером был выведен телефонный номер. Имаеши с недоумением уставился на цифры, затем ухмыльнулся и подтолкнул стакан к Киеши:

– Эта девица перепутала наши стаканы.

Киеши натянуто улыбнулся в ответ и протянул Имаеши свой, чистый.

Они доели гамбургеры и взяли еще по одному.

– Ты опоздаешь на работу, – сказал Киеши.

– Не страшно.

Смартфон то и дело жужжал, сообщая о новых письмах, и Имаеши игнорировал каждое. Потом пошли звонки – их Имаеши тоже игнорировал. Большинство из них были по работе, но Асахи тоже позвонила. Имаеши сбросил ее и отключил смартфон.

Он просидел с Киеши куда больше, чем мог себе позволить, – но отказывался об этом жалеть. Наконец доев, они отправились к станции наземки.

Небо было низким и пасмурным, колючий декабрьский ветер стегал лицо, но Имаеши шел рядом с Киеши, то и дело задевал его руку – и ему было тепло.

На станции, у развилки, они повернулись друг к другу и обменялись виноватыми улыбками. Как бы Имаеши ни хотелось поцеловать Киеши, решиться на это в столь публичном месте он не мог.

– Позвони мне, – сказал Киеши. Имаеши кивнул.

Так у них начался неловкий, неуверенный, неозвученный и неофициальный роман.

 

 

Декабрьское расписание Имаеши было совершенно невозможным, однако он продолжал находить время для свиданий с Асахи. К еженедельному кофе и еженедельному же сексу добавился осмотр домов, которые она для них присмотрела. Некоторые Имаеши понравились, один даже захотелось купить – было так просто представить подрастающих в нем детей – но Имаеши смалодушничал. У него был Киеши сейчас и брак с Асахи потом, и он не хотел ничего менять. Понимающая жена могла бы терпеть случайных любовниц мужа, но ни за что не стала бы терпеть постоянного любовника.

Сейчас, впервые за долгое время, Имаеши было по-настоящему хорошо, но их роман с Киеши напоминал мыльный пузырь – красивый и готовый лопнуть в любую секунду. Они никогда не говорили о чувствах (возможно, потому, что чувств у них не было?), не говорили о взаимных обязательствах, никак не обозначали то, что между ними происходило – просто встречались, общались и спали.

Киеши продолжал писать отличные статьи – о параспорте, оэндане, победе Тацуеши Микки на турнире Большого шлема, расхожих спортивных стереотипах. Имаеши продолжал подписывать их в печать.

Он никогда не обсуждал с Киеши Асахи, а тот не заговаривал с ним про Лео – хотя продолжал все так же часто мелькать в его инстаграмме и блоге. Иногда Имаеши пытался понять, что их соединяет, чтобы заставить это что-то работать и дальше, – но так и не сумел.

За исключением редких рабочих поводов Имаеши практически никогда не ездил к Киеши домой. Старый скрипучий дом казался ему территорией Лео. Их встречи всегда проходили у Имаеши.

Киеши приходил, и неуютная квартира начинала радовать глаз.

Зима была создана для сидения за котацу и мандаринов, но котацу у Имаеши не было. У него была пижонская кухонная стойка и плазма на полстены, по которой они с Киеши смотрели бесконечные спортивные матчи, попивая эспрессо. Еды у Имаеши практически никогда не водилось.

С Киеши у них был не только секс – случался и быт, редкий и оттого еще более яркий. Особенно сильно Имаеши запомнился случай с карри.

Киеши вернулся из долгой поездки на Кюсю, и из редакции они направились прямиком к Имаеши.

– У тебя дома есть какая-нибудь еда? – спросил Киеши по пути.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? Разумеется, нет.

– Тогда, – отозвался Киеши, – возьмем уцененное бенто.

– Я заебался есть уцененное бенто, – сказал Имаеши грустно.

– Хорошо. Можем что-нибудь приготовить.

– На работе я тоже заебался. Так что меня хватит или на секс, или на готовку. Тебе чего больше хочется?

Киеши картинно задумался. Имаеши попытался подавить улыбку.

– Приготовим карри, – решил Киеши наконец. – Возни с ним немного, так что тебя должно хватить хотя бы на минет.

– Карри? – переспросил Имаеши. – Настоящее карри? С рисом от пуза? С кусочками говядины, морковью и луком? Не знал, что ты умеешь его готовить.

Киеши с сочувствием посмотрел на него, как будто давая понять, что их холостяцкая жизнь разительно отличается.

– На пачке с карри-порошком обычно пишут рецепт самого блюда.

В итоге они зашли в случайный комбини и долго шатались по торговому залу, сверяясь со строчками на упаковке карри и выбирая овощи.

Той ночью Имаеши хватило не только на минет.

 

 

За неделю до Рождества Имаеши опять позвонила Сацки.

– Ну, как мой обожаемый семпай на этот раз? – промурлыкала она.

– Как будто отыграл два матча за день, – Имаеши сделал пометку в органайзере, – и завтра у меня финал Межшкольных и игра с Ракузаном.

– Хорошо, но хлопотно, – перевела Сацки. – Тогда я очень кстати тебя набрала.

– Дай угадаю, – перебил Имаеши, вспоминая их предыдущие беседы. – Аомине явился из Америки на Рождество, и мы устраиваем вечеринку.

– Так ты уже знаешь?

– Стоп. Я что, угадал?

Сацки рассмеялась.

– Десять из десяти. На днях Дай-чан и вправду прилетает. Хотя и всего на два дня.

– А в Штатах ему чего не сидится?

– Ну, как же. Рождество в Америке празднуют с близкими. Все близкие Дай-чану люди здесь.

– Тогда тем более не понимаю, зачем ты звонишь мне. Я с Аомине не близок.

– Да брось. Ты – его великий и ужасный семпай. Когда-нибудь он будет пугать тобой своих детей.

– Лестью меня не пронять.

– Будут бисквитный торт и марафон фильмов про Затойчи.

– Считаешь, что взбитые сливки подсластят картины кровавой резни?

– А еще Сакурай обещал приготовить буррито.

Имаеши расхохотался так, что уронил смартфон.

– Я приду, – пообещал он, нашаривая его на полу и снова поднося к уху. – Я приду хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Аомине. Куроко будет? – Это было тоньше, чем спрашивать в лоб: «Ты же позвала Киеши?»

– Ты его даже не заметишь, – сказала Сацки. Это была одна из тех шуток, которую мог бы выдать Изуки, если бы настолько не увлекался идиотскими каламбурами. Скоро, подумал Имаеши, бывший Сейрин испортит Сацки окончательно.

 

 

Двадцать третьего декабря Асахи потащила Имаеши смотреть на императора Акихито. Несколько долгих часов они простояли на площади, терпеливо ожидая, когда император появится на балконе и позволит подданным пожелать ему долгих лет.

Асахи держала Имаеши под руку. Снег запорошил воротник ее пальто и черные волосы. Это было красиво, но Имаеши думал лишь о том, что хочет кофе, а здесь и сейчас его пить нельзя, о том, что ему холодно и неуютно, и что император все никак не идет.

– Мы будем приводить сюда своих детей, – сказала Асахи.

Почему, спрашивал себя Имаеши, она придерживается одних традиций и пренебрегает другими? Может, это опять какой-то поэтический символизм? Самая длинная ночь в году и рождение Сына солнца как аллюзия на время тьмы и вышедшую из пещеры Аматэрасу?

Имаеши символизм не любил. Он думал о том, как зима за зимой будет приходить на эту площадь – тяжелый и неблагодарный труд, который не доставит ему никакого удовольствия, и не мог удержаться от вздоха. Они с Асахи уже все обсудили, но их супружество все равно обещало быть непростым. У меня всегда будут парные носки, подумал Имаеши, но ходить в этих носках я буду туда, куда захочет Асахи. Брак – это череда компромиссов, напомнил он себе, компромиссов, на которые придется идти нам обоим.

Имаеши посмотрел на Асахи, на ее точеный профиль и безупречную одежду. После свадьбы заведем собаку, решил он, большую, дружелюбную, слюнявую собаку. И будем выгуливать ее по очереди.

 

 

Назавтра были Рождество и вечеринка у Сацки. Имаеши звали на семь, но он опять опоздал.

Дом Вакамацу и Сацки находился в хорошем районе. По пути Имаеши встретилось множество парочек, спешащих на свидания в честь Рождества. Желание Сацки и Вакамацу пригласить друзей именно на сегодня вызвало бы у Имаеши беспокойство за их брак, если бы он не знал: эти двое справляют свое личное Рождество каждый день.

Он толкнул калитку и зашагал по выметенной дорожке. Пожухлый газон покрывал редкий снег. Лежать ему оставалось недолго, но Рождество в этом году все равно выдалось белым.

Имаеши позвонил в дверь и зябко переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему открыли почти сразу – Вакамацу – и тут же втащили внутрь.

– Буррито уже подавали? – спросил Имаеши, и они с Вакамацу обменялись понимающими взглядами людей, один из которых был капитаном Аомине год, а второй – целых два.

– Семпай! – когда Имаеши снял пальто, вылез из ботинок и влез в тапки, в прихожей появилась Сацки. На ней было короткое красное платье – явная стилизация под Санту.

– All I want for Christmas is You, – пропел Имаеши фальшиво, подставляя щеку для поцелуя.

– Коске сказал мне то же самое еще утром, – парировала Сацки. – Английский у тебя, конечно, лучше, но он говорит искренней.

Они с Вакамацу потащили Имаеши в гостиную, и он и думать никогда не думал, что там способна поместиться такая толпа. Бывший Сейрин и бывший же Тоо занимали диванчик, два кресла и почти весь пол.

Огромная плазма показывала сцену иайдо во всем его мрачном очаровании – кажется, остальные начали марафон еще с первых, черно-белых фильмов. Рядом, на полу, возвышалась стопка остальных дисков о приключениях Затойчи. Имаеши готов был поспорить, что их любителем была нежная Сацки.

– Семпай, будешь пунш? – спросила та, подтаскивая его к большой чаше. Имаеши украдкой оглядел гостиную: Киеши еще не было.

– А кофе нет? – спросил он, и Сацки нахмурилась:

– Будешь пунш.

Имаеши выдали стакан пунша и отправили к остальным. Переступая через многочисленные руки и ноги, он дошел до диванчика и застыл.

Аомине и вправду явился из Америки. Нынешний игровой сезон и перелет наложили на него свой отпечаток: лицо Аомине выглядело исхудавшим, под глазами залегли темные круги. Он сидел, прислонившись к диванчику, и спал.

Голова его лежала на плече Куроко.

Тому явно было неудобно – Имаеши не сомневался, что рука у Куроко давным-давно затекла – но он не шевелился, не вздрагивал, даже когда на экране происходило что-то особенно неожиданное и кровавое. Во второй, свободной руке, у Куроко был стакан пунша, хотя он наверняка предпочел бы ванильный шейк.

– Как щенки в корзинке, – сказал негромко Вакамацу, – скажи, семпай?

Куроко оторвался от экрана и перевел взгляд на Имаеши. В нем читались вопрос и недвусмысленное предупреждение.

Аомине Имаеши не любил, но как усталый человек усталому человеку – сочувствовал.

– Я его даже пинать не буду, – заверил он Куроко. Тот коротко кивнул и отвернулся.

– Щенки? – хмыкнул Имаеши, отвечая Вакамацу. – Разве что губвигзеры.

Не один Киеши мог цитировать гайдзинское фэнтези.

Имаеши попытался было устроиться на полу – тогда припозднившийся Киеши мог бы потом сесть рядом – но Вакамацу был неумолим и силой усадил его на диванчик, рядом с Сусой. Подле того сидела Айда, Хьюга устроился у ее ног и держал ее за руку.

Имаеши вздохнул, немного поерзал и попытался получить удовольствие от пунша и кровавых сцен.

Киеши явился в самом разгаре вечера. Сацки вручила ему обязательный стакан пунша и отправила искать себе свободный уголок. Имаеши встретился с Киеши глазами и улыбнулся.

«Иди сюда».

Киеши улыбнулся в ответ. Он немного покружил возле своих приятелей из Сейрин, забраковал по какой-то надуманной причине оба кресла, затем подошел к диванчику и, в упор поглядев на Сусу, пожаловался, что в холодную погоду у него болит нога, и на полу ее никак нормально не устроишь. Имаеши никогда еще не видел такого бесстыдного манипулирования – за исключением, разумеется, своего.

Суса с иронией посмотрел на Киеши, но все же встал. Внимательная Сацки тут же принесла Киеши табурет и подушечку.

– Не хватает только опахал и чищеного винограда, – сказал Имаеши.

Киеши ухмыльнулся.

Следующие несколько часов они провели бок о бок, обмениваясь быстрыми, вороватыми взглядами. На Киеши был кашемировый свитер, подчеркивавший его плечи и божественные руки, но как бы Имаеши ни хотелось снять с Киеши штаны, в гостиной, полной общих друзей, для этого было не время и не место.

Сам Киеши обменивался шутками с друзьями и заверял Айду, что «нет, все в порядке, мне правда не нужно к врачу, Рико». Каждый раз, когда он прикладывался к пуншу, его кадык ходил вверх-вниз – и даже это казалось Имаеши сексуальным.

Еще одна порция пунша, скрипнул зубами Имаеши, когда Киеши облизал губы, и я злоупотреблю гостеприимством хозяев и устрою в их спальне оргию на двоих.

Он не понимал, почему остальные не смотрят на Киеши так, как наверняка смотрит он, не понимал, как Айда после Киеши смогла удовольствоваться Хьюгой, почему этот гребаный Лео вообще отпускает Киеши куда-нибудь одного.

Отвечая на какой-то вопрос Айды, Киеши нашел его руку и огладил выступающую косточку.

– Если бы мы учились в Хогвартсе, – сказал Имаеши, – тебя бы распределили в Слизерин.

В ответном взгляде Киеши не было ни капли раскаянья.

Я потрачу на это всю ночь, подумал Имаеши, но он будет меня просить. Будет умолять. О да.

Под конец им-таки подали буррито – Имаеши ждал этого момента целый вечер. Аомине, которого Сацки еле-еле растолкала, похоже, даже не понял, что жует, и позлорадствовать Имаеши и Вакамацу не удалось.

Вскоре после этого они начали расходиться, посмотрев из двадцати шести фильмов про «Затойчи» всего четыре. Имаеши не сомневался, что последние из них они будут досматривать на Золотой неделе.

Попрощавшись с Сацки и Вакамацу, Имаеши вышел на крыльцо и поплотнее запахнул пальто. Дыхание вырывалось в воздух белесыми облачками пара.

Киеши задержался, и Имаеши ждал его у калитки. Мимо прошли Митобе и Коганей, Куроко увел с собой спящего на ходу Аомине, махнул рукой на прощание Суса. Наконец из дома вышел Киеши. Под мышкой у него была завернутая в подарочную бумагу коробка.

– Забирал у Сацки, – пояснил Киеши.

– Что там? – спросил Имаеши.

Вместо ответа Киеши широко улыбнулся и протянул коробку ему:

– Счастливого Рождества.

– Что? – Руки Имаеши машинально сжали подарок, и он с недоумением посмотрел на Киеши. – Зачем?

– Считай, я слишком долго жил в Америке, – пожал плечами тот.

Коробку Имаеши распаковал под первым же фонарем – у него не было сил ждать до дома. Он снял крышку и беспомощно рассмеялся.

В коробке лежали «шоксы» – коллекционное «старье», которое Имаеши пытался выцарапать у Аомине для викторины.

– Для пополнения твоей коллекции спортивной обуви, – улыбнулся Киеши.

Блядь, подумал Имаеши, я, кажется, его люблю.

 

 

Следующие две минуты были самыми длинными в жизни Имаеши – в них уместились осознание, лавина размышлений и решение.

Имаеши любил Киеши, но эта любовь ничего не меняла, он не знал, что с ней делать. Она была, но с таким же успехом ее могло и не быть.

Имаеши разменял четвертый десяток – и не мог позволить себе любви. Смерть по-прежнему была легче перышка, долг – тяжелее горы. У Имаеши по-прежнему была Асахи, у Киеши – Лео.

Их отношения с Киеши были неопределенны и конечны. Несколько дней, неделя, месяц – вот и все, что отделяло их от расставания. Ожидать большего было глупо.

Имаеши закрыл коробку и сунул под мышку.

– Спасибо. Они будут гордостью моей коллекции.

 

 

На следующий день Имаеши свалил всю текучку на выпускающего редактора и удрал в Сибую. Ему срочно нужен был ответный подарок – что-нибудь, что не уступало бы «шоксам».

В разгар безуспешного шоппинга ему позвонила Сацки.

– Нам нужно встретиться, семпай, – сказала она безо всяких предисловий. Голос у нее был непривычно серьезный.

– Что-нибудь случилось? – спросил Имаеши.

– Да.

– Я сейчас в Сибуе. Скажи, куда подъехать, и…

– Не нужно. Встретимся в нашем кафе через час. – Особые, «наши» кафе у них с Сацки были во всех районах города. Было такое и в Сибуе.

– Хорошо, – сказал Имаеши. – Возьму тебе шоколад.

– Лучше кофе. Горький и несладкий.

Имаеши нахмурился, но кивнул.

До кафе он добрался первым и даже выпил чашку эспрессо, прежде чем Сацки наконец появилась. На ней было длинное серое пальто – красивое, но сдержанное, как и она сама.

– Семпай, – Сацки без улыбки поцеловала его в щеку, сбросила пальто и присела на свободный стул. Пригубила кофе, поморщилась, затем посмотрела на Имаеши и вдруг спросила:

– Что у вас с Киеши Теппеем?

Имаеши мог бы соврать – это была его личная жизнь и его личное дело – мог бы отказаться отвечать, мог бы наплести с три короба про деловые отношения, но Сацки была его лучшим другом, единственным настоящим другом, а потому он честно сказал:

– Мы любовники.

Сацки прикрыла глаза, как будто это был ответ, которого она ждала – и боялась.

– Ты реагируешь так, как будто это катастрофа, – сказал Имаеши с раздражением.

– Ты любишь его? – спросила Сацки, игнорируя его слова.

Ответить на этот вопрос оказалось сложнее – Имаеши помедлил и потянулся к своей чашке.

– Можешь не отвечать, – рассмеялась Сацки невесело. – И дураку ясно, что да.

– Откуда ты узнала? – спросил Имаеши.

– Я видела, как ты вчера на него смотрел, – сказала Сацки просто.

– Кто еще знает?

– Думаю, любой, у кого есть глаза.

– К чему вообще весь этот разговор?

– А что насчет твоей Асахи? – спросила Сацки. – Что ты собираешься делать с ней?

– Женюсь, – пожал плечами Имаеши. – В начале следующего года. Если она мечтает стать «июньской невестой», то в начале лета.

– Женишься – хотя у вас с Киеши?..

– У нас с Киеши секс. Я люблю его, он меня нет.

– Ох, семпай, – Сацки перегнулась через стол и с сочувствием сжала его руку. Какое-то время они молчали.

Имаеши цедил свой кофе и думал, что совершенно не рассчитывал сегодня на подобный разговор. Он просто хотел еще немного пожить в своем мыльном пузыре, хотел купить Киеши подарок.

– Если дело обстоит именно так, – сказала вдруг Сацки, – то вам с Киеши следует расстаться – и побыстрее.

– Что? – непонимающе переспросил Имаеши. – Что значит «расстаться»? Зачем? Я не хочу расставаться с Киеши.

– Чем дольше ты затянешь эти отношения, тем больнее тебе будет потом. Киеши легко любить, ты привыкнешь – а когда придет время, будешь вырывать его из себя буквально с мясом. А я, семпай, тебе такого не хочу.

– Нет, – сказал Имаеши. – Нет-нет-нет. Ты ничего не понимаешь. Мне хорошо с Киеши, очень хорошо. Я не хочу его бросать. Я не могу его бросить! Он… он просто… – Имаеши сделал беспомощный жест: у него не хватало слов, чтобы выразить, какой Киеши охуенный.

– Видишь? – нахмурилась Сацки. – Видишь, как глубоко ты уже во все это влип?

– И все-таки…

– Жена, – сказала Сацки мягко, – дом, дети. Идеальная семья, идеальная жизнь – как ты всегда хотел.

Нет, подумал Имаеши, я никогда не хотел идеальной семьи, я просто хотел, чтобы кто-то смотрел на меня, как Киеши Теппей смотрел на Ханамию Макото.

Наверное, Сацки прочла что-то такое по его лицу, потому что поправилась:

– Как хотели твои родители. Ты ведь знаешь, все равно все закончится твоей свадьбой.

– Сацки, я не могу его бросить, – покачал головой Имаеши. – Просто не могу. Не могу сам и сейчас от него отказаться. Это сильнее меня. Таких, как Киеши Теппей, не бросают.

– Ханамия же как-то бросил, – напомнила Сацки. – Разумеется, ты тоже…

О, господи, подумал Имаеши, точно. Ханамия. Не слушая Сацки дальше, он достал смартфон, отыскал в списке контактов номер, подписанный «Самый нелюбимый кохай», и нажал иконку вызова. После серии долгих гудков в трубке наконец раздался голос, гладкий, словно змеиная чешуя:

– Не знаю, зачем ты мне надоедаешь, но никогда больше не звони.

– И тебе привет, Ханамия, мой дорогой кохай.

– Я отключаюсь.

– Тогда я отправлюсь к тебе и буду пить чай с твоей обворожительной женой, пока ты не вернешься с работы и не ответишь на мой вопрос.

– Гори в аду. Что за вопрос?

– Как ты сумел расстаться с Киеши?

Ханамия не ответил – он молчал долго, очень долго, после чего наконец произнес:

– Тебе необходима профессиональная консультация. Могу записать тебя на февраль.

– Твоя жена и чай, – напомнил Имаеши. – Я привезу выпускной альбом из средней школы. Ей будет интересно – свой-то ты наверняка сжег.

– Хорошо, сегодня в три.

– Напомни-ка мне, где твой офис.

– Я лучше напомню, что консультация стоит двадцать тысяч. Не забудь наличные – я не слишком-то поверю твоему чеку и дутой платежеспособности.

С этими словами Ханамия отключился.

Имаеши спрятал смартфон в карман и одарил Сацки кривой улыбкой:

– Ну вот, дело практически в шляпе. У меня будет «ноу-хау» от Ханамии.

 

 

Офис Ханамии находился в Синдзюку – явное свидетельство того, что, избрав карьерную стезю психоаналитика, тот не прогадал.

В приемной Имаеши встретила некрасивая, но очень ухоженная секретарша, предложившая ему кофе. Имаеши согласился: двадцать тысяч за консультацию гарантировали, что ему не станут подсыпать стрихнин.

В кабинет Ханамии его пригласили ровно в три. Имаеши вошел и с интересом огляделся – кремовые стены с картинами в приглушенных тонах, кремовые кресла, обтянутая кремовой же тканью кушетка. Ханамии, любителю острых ощущений и ярких цветов, здесь наверняка было тяжко.

– Теперь я понимаю, за что ты дерешь двадцать тысяч, – заметил Имаеши, усаживаясь в кресло.

Сам Ханамия был в безукоризненном костюме, и Имаеши кисло подумал, что они наверняка нашли бы общий язык с Лео. Брак явно пошел Ханамии на пользу – черты его лица стали не такими острыми, из глаз исчезло выражение непримиримости. В остальном он оставался все тем же засранцем, что и не преминул продемонстрировать:

– Марш на кушетку. И называйте меня доктор Ханамия.

Какое-то время они мерялись взглядами, затем Имаеши пожал плечами и перебрался на кушетку. Лежать на ней было все равно что лежать в облаке сладкой ваты.

Ханамия уселся за свой стол и сцепил руки:

– Итак, на что жалуетесь?

– Сейчас – на тебя. Ты ведешь себя как скотина, вместо того чтобы ответить на простой вопрос.

– Если бы он был простой, – ощерился Ханамия, – ты бы не платил мне за него двадцать тысяч.

– Хорошо, вместо того чтобы ответить на сложный вопрос.

– Как я расстался с Киеши?

– Как ты сумел расстаться с Киеши.

– Личный интерес?

– Да, – сказал Имаеши нехотя, и Ханамия расцвел в счастливой улыбке.

– Это прямо как подарок на Рождество, только еще лучше.

– Да? А вот я получил на Рождество коллекционные «шоксы» и отличный секс, – парировал Имаеши, и улыбка Ханамии тут же увяла.

– Как тебя вообще угораздило связаться с Киеши?

– Не твое дело.

– Как твой доктор…

– Ханамия, я сейчас в тебя чем-нибудь брошу.

– Ладно. У нас с Киеши, – Ханамия устроил подбородок на скрещенных руках, – все было хорошо. Отличный секс, какое-никакое взаимопонимание. Он был готов закрывать глаза на то, что я веду себя как подонок, и я тоже старался не заходить за черту. Потом мы закончили школу, и… – он умолк.

– И что?

– Если ты уже успел придумать себе драму, то забудь. Мы готовились стать взрослыми и выбирали себе будущее. У меня были планы. У него тоже. Однажды я просто попытался представить нашу с Киеши совместную жизнь пять, десять лет спустя – и не смог. В той жизни, какой я для себя хотел, ему не было места. Я не видел нужды затягивать отношения, которые в итоге ни к чему не приведут. Мы поговорили и расстались. Он уехал в Штаты, я получил диплом и женился. Я счастлив. Он – не знаю. Прислал мне пару раз открытки из своей Америки, потом перестал. Это все. Где мои двадцать тысяч?

Так просто, подумал Имаеши с недоверием, как все может быть так просто?

– Если ты попробуешь, у тебя тоже так получится, – сказал Ханамия, очевидно, наблюдая за выражением его лица. – Эмоции – это тупик. Самое лучшее решение – разумное.

И Имаеши попытался – представить свою жизнь с Киеши через пять, десять, пятнадцать лет.

Это было прекрасное будущее.

У них был секс, все такой же отличный. Они жили в доме Киеши, старом, скрипящем и продуваемом всеми ветрами, но таком уютном и родном. Каждое утро Имаеши, бурча, выбирался из постели – ехать до редакции отсюда было дольше и неудобнее – вливал в себя кофе и съедал приготовленный Киеши с вечера бутерброд, затем целовал самого Киеши на прощание и уходил на работу. Днем они то созванивались, то нет. Киеши уезжал в свои командировки, Имаеши, случалось, засиживался допоздна за бланк-макетом, но это было не страшно. Иногда они обедали в городе – вредными бургерами в «Маджи» или хот-догами с тележки, а потом бегали по вечерам, делая вид, что ведут здоровый образ жизни. У них была собака, большая, дружелюбная и слюнявая, и они выгуливали ее вдвоем. Киеши готовил карри и что-то еще, простое и сытное. Они сидели за котацу, ели мандарины и пили горький, освежающий чай. Дети Айды и Хьюги, Вакамацу и Сацки звали их дядями. На выходные и праздники они выбирались всей компанией – бывший Тоо и бывший Сейрин – играть в баскетбол и любоваться сакурой и кленами. На Танабату Имаеши привязывал к бамбуку танзаку, в которой просил, чтобы следующий год был таким же счастливым.

Я могу, подумал Имаеши, и его охватил озноб, я могу представить себе будущее с Киеши. У нас может быть это будущее. Наши отношения не конечны. Мне не нужно его бросать. Господи. Господи.

– Что? – спросил Ханамия настороженно. – Что такое ты себе представил?

– Спасибо, Ханамия, – Имаеши с трудом встал с кушетки, достал из бумажника деньги и положил на стол. – Поверить не могу, но ты и вправду мне помог.

Выражение профессиональной гордости на лице Ханамии смешалось с отвращением.

Скомкано попрощавшись, Имаеши вывалился в приемную, не слушая секретаршу, надел пальто и направился к выходу.

Холодный зимний воздух тут же принялся щипать его за щеки и руки. С почерневшего неба падал снег. Горели желтым фонари. На какое-то время Имаеши застыл, невидяще глядя перед собой. Снег падал ему на волосы, на пальто, падал и тут же таял.

Я могу, подумал Имаеши, я могу оставить Киеши себе. С самого начала мог. Он и есть моя идеальная жизнь, моя идеальная семья.

Когда-то Имаеши хотел, чтобы кто-то смотрел на него так, как Киеши смотрит на Ханамию. Чтобы сам Киеши смотрел на него так, как он смотрел на Ханамию.

Теперь у него было другое желание – другое, но столь же страстное. Картины призрачного, воображаемого будущего все еще стояли у Имаеши перед глазами. Я сделаю их реальными, пообещал он себе, обязательно сделаю.

Выудив из кармана смартфон, Имаеши быстро зашагал к станции наземки.

– Нам нужно встретиться, – сообщил он, набрав Асахи. – Это срочно. Нет, не в кофейне. Я еду к тебе.

 

 

Асахи жила в элитном районе, в фешенебельной многоэтажке. Очевидно, она загодя предупредила консьержа о его визите, поскольку тот позволил Имаеши пройти, не задавая никаких вопросов.

Асахи встретила Имаеши в дверях. На ней было безупречное белое платье со вставками из кружев, и Имаеши просто не представлял, как оно может считаться домашним.

– Нам нужно расстаться, – выпалил он сходу.

Какое-то время Асахи молча изучала его лицо, затем посторонилась:

– Почему бы тебе не войти?

Имаеши вошел, хотя и не понимал, зачем. Добавить ему больше было нечего, хотя Асахи наверняка рассчитывала на какие-то объяснения.

Имаеши сбросил туфли и пальто, Асахи провела его в гостиную. Планировки их квартир оказались удивительно похожи – вместо кухни у нее тоже была кухонная зона, была и стойка, длинная и безупречно белая. Готовить здесь, скорее всего, не готовили.

Асахи предложила ему присесть и принялась делать кофе. Имаеши следил за красивыми, уверенными движениями ее рук – и ему хотелось поскорее уйти и найти Киеши и... Что будет дальше, Имаеши не знал. Ему хотелось сделать что-то, что раз и навсегда привязало бы Киеши к нему, что обозначило бы серьезность его намерений.

Сначала я должен выделить ему полку, лихорадочно металось в голове. Выделить полку, дать ключ. Купить зубную щетку. Как-то скомпрометировать Лео. И не вспугнуть, ни в коем случае не вспугнуть.

Асахи поставила перед Имаеши крохотную чашечку с эспрессо и села напротив.

– Итак, почему ты хочешь расстаться?

– Дело не в тебе, а во мне.

– Разумеется.

Уголки рта Имаеши невольно дернулись вверх: такой самоуверенностью нельзя было не восхититься.

– Я люблю другого человека.

– И как это помешает нашему браку? – спросила Асахи. Она смотрела на него ровно, без вызова, словно действительно не понимала, и Имаеши ее не винил. Еще сегодня он тоже этого не понимал.

– Все это время я встречался с этим человеком, – попытался Имаеши еще раз, делая ставку на оскорбленную гордость.

– И я снова задаю все тот же вопрос.

Да на хрен, подумал Имаеши, это все равно никак не приукрасить.

– Я не хочу с тобой жить, – сказал он прямо. – Я хочу жить с… – он проглотил чуть не сорвавшееся с языка «Киеши». – С тем, кого люблю. Я обойдусь без детей. У нас будет собака. Как-нибудь переживу пятно на своей репутации. Ты была бы очень удобной женой, практически идеальной. Но одного удобства мне мало. Я хочу большего. Я хочу счастья. Я задолжал его себе за последние пятнадцать лет. Сейчас у меня редкая возможность, единственная в жизни, и я не собираюсь ее упускать. Может, у меня получится, может, нет, но я все равно попытаюсь. Рискну всем. Я хочу быть с… Неважно.

– Значит, у вас с этим твоим… человеком, – Асахи сделала небольшую паузу перед «человеком», и Имаеши понял: она знает, что он встречается с мужчиной, – все же может не получиться?

И это все, что она услышала, подумал Имаеши раздраженно, но вслух произнес только:

– Да.

– Тогда, – Асахи деликатно отпила из чашки, – почему бы нам просто не поставить наши отношения на паузу? Скажем, на год. Когда вы… Когда ты наконец поймешь всю важность традиционного брака, позвони мне. Я отвечу.

Имаеши с недоверием уставился на нее:

– И тебя это устраивает?

Губы Асахи изогнулись в невеселой улыбке:

– Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты… удобный.

Имаеши покачал головой и встал:

– Я не позвоню.

 

 

Когда Имаеши вернулся от Асахи домой, было уже поздно. Он вышел из лифта – и споткнулся на ровном месте. У его двери, неловко подогнув больную ногу, сидел Киеши.

Имаеши уставился на него так, словно видел впервые. Киеши был все тот же – и в то же время какой-то другой. Еще более красивый. Еще более невероятный.

Если бы мы жили в Древней Греции, подумал Имаеши, я начал бы ради него войну.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он вслух, подходя к Киеши и помогая ему подняться. Второй вопрос – «Почему ты не с Лео, Рождество же», – Имаеши проглотил.

Киеши с улыбкой качнул красивой картонной коробкой:

– Бисквитный торт с клубникой и сливками. Можешь сделать к нему свой самый горький кофе.

Имаеши молча впустил его в дом. Щелкнул выключателем, начал расстегивать пальто. Руки у него мелко дрожали.

Стоявший рядом Киеши неторопливо снимал куртку.

Почему, подумал Имаеши с яростью, почему я просто не могу запереть его у себя и никогда не выпускать? Гребаные законы о свободе личности.

Из прихожей они переместились в гостиную. Киеши поставил торт на стойку, расставил тарелки и разложил вилки.

Имаеши поставил чашку в кофе-машину, включил обогреватель, включил плазму и нашел какой-то бессмысленный спортивный матч. Когда кофе был наконец готов, Имаеши перенес чашки на стойку и сел напротив Киеши.

Они принялись за торт. Имаеши машинально ел, смотрел на Киеши и думал: мое, мое, мое, мое.

Киеши ел с явным удовольствием – аккуратно разделял на куски нежный бисквит, смаковал кислые нотки клубники. В какой-то момент Имаеши просто не выдержал – поддев пальцем розочку из взбитых сливок, перегнулся через стойку и размазал их по руке Киеши.

Тот перестал жевать и настороженно уставился на него.

Имаеши вынул вилку из пальцев Киеши и потянул его руку к себе. Не отводя взгляд, он медленно – один за другим – вылизал все его пальцы.

Киеши уставился на Имаеши с голодом, который не имел ничего общего с едой.

– Спальня? – спросил Киеши хрипло.

Вместо ответа Имаеши решительно сдвинул тарелки и остатки торта на самый край стойки.

– На хрен спальню, давай тут.

Секс оказался невероятный – но поначалу Имаеши налажал и с ним. Слишком старался доставить Киеши удовольствие, слишком усердствовал, слишком делал все слишком. В какой-то момент Киеши просто притянул его за волосы и сказал в самое ухо:

– Имаеши, это не Зимний кубок, здесь нет победителей. Забудь свои заебы и просто трахайся.

И Имаеши забыл – и забылся.

После кухни они переместились в ванную, оттуда – наконец в спальню. Уже засыпая, Киеши сонно пробормотал:

– Лучшее Рождество в моей жизни.

Блядь, подумал Имаеши, я так и не купил ему подарок.

 

 

На следующее утро Имаеши разгреб вещи и выделил Киеши полку. В ответ тот только улыбнулся – что можно было толковать как угодно.

Ничего, подумал Имаеши, это только начало. Я сделаю все, чтобы он выбрал меня.

До Нового года оставалось шесть дней, до Омисоки пять. Имаеши по-прежнему разрывался между работой над журналом и порталом, правда, теперь ему не приходилось тратить время на Асахи.

К последнему выпуску года Киеши принес ему статью про спортивных тренеров – людей, благодаря которым самые яркие события года стали вообще возможны. Имаеши подписал ее в печать, а затем купил Киеши зубную щетку и поставил в стакан рядом со своей.

Еще он дал Киеши ключ от квартиры, купил кленовый сироп и микс для блинчиков. Эти самые блинчики они безбожно сожгли, уделяя больше внимания друг другу, чем готовке.

У Имаеши не было плана – он никогда раньше особо не работал на отношения. Он просто старался быть внимательнее, быть заботливее. Возможно, иногда эта забота Киеши душила, и он, отговорившись делами, сбегал, но всегда возвращался.

Каждое слово, каждый поступок, каждое действие Имаеши говорили: «Выбери меня. Выбери меня. Ты уже выбрал меня?»

Вслух он, однако, ничего не произносил – ему было страшно. Страшно, что все это закончится, как только он откроет рот, что его мыльный пузырь все-таки лопнет.

Отступать Имаеши теперь было некуда.

 

 

Когда до Нового года оставалось два дня, Имаеши совершил еще один храбрый, но безрассудный поступок. У него все еще не было подарка для Киеши, а потому он решил поговорить с Айдой и Хьюгой.

Просить об услуге с пустыми руками было дико, и поначалу Имаеши собирался купить для Айды цветы, но Сацки его отговорила.

– Никуманы, – сказала она. – Принеси с собой никуманы. Беспроигрышный вариант.

– Почему? – удивился Имаеши.

– Трудно найти еду неромантичнее – так ты не разбудишь ревность Хьюги. Плюс они как раз по сезону – так ты не намекнешь, что Второй размер плохо готовит.

– Я буду нянчить твоего будущего ребенка. Один раз.

Айда и Хьюга жили над семейной парикмахерской, которую Хьюга закрыл на время разговора. Они пригласили Имаеши в гостиную, и Айда принесла чай. Даже такая мелкая готовка доставляла ей искреннее удовольствие. Поэтому, подумал Имаеши, вдвойне жаль, что эта самая готовка ей совсем не дается.

Чай, впрочем, был вполне терпимым – Имаеши пивал и похуже.

– Ну, зачем явился? – спросил Хьюга хмуро. – У меня клиент на три, так что давай быстрее.

Айда мужа одергивать не стала, и Имаеши понял, что штаны в этой семье, как ни странно, носит все-таки Хьюга. Ну, надо же, хмыкнул он мысленно, кто бы мог подумать.

– Киеши, – сказал он, – что можно ему подарить?

Имаеши ожидал вопросов, ожидал, что они спросят, почему он вообще удумал что-нибудь дарить Киеши. Соблазн рассказать об их отношениях был велик, но Имаеши сдержался: Айда и Хьюга были не его друзьями.

Однако никаких вопросов не последовало. Айда с Хьюгой переглянулись – и это было словно телепатия, словно в один этот взгляд уместились тысячи слов, разделенные только на них двоих.

«Сможем ли мы с Киеши когда-нибудь так?» – подумал Имаеши с легкой завистью.

– Значит, – сказал Хьюга с непонятной интонацией, – ты хочешь подарить ему подарок. На Рождество.

– Хочу, – согласился Имаеши – и тут же прикусил язык, но было поздно.

Морщинки на лбу у Хьюги немного разгладились, уголки губ Айды загнулись вверх, словно Имаеши только что прошел какую-то невероятно сложную проверку.

– Думаю, – сказала она, –  мы начнем со школьных фотоальбомов.

Имаеши просидел у них несколько часов. Хьюга перенес свою запись, потом еще одну. Они пили чай, ели принесенные Имаеши пирожки, смотрели многочисленные фотографии. Имаеши узнал о бабушке и дедушке Киеши, вырастивших его и не так давно умерших. От них Киеши и остался дом. Узнал о школьных днях Киеши, о его бывших подружках (были и такие), о том, почему он решил пойти в спортивную журналистику. Узнал о первых шагах, которые Киеши предпринял в качестве репортера, о его первых неудачах и первом же по-настоящему громком успехе. Узнал о его дружбе и долгой переписке с Ниджимурой Шузо, о странных отношениях с Мурасакибарой, которые колебались от отметки «недруг» до отметки «друг». Узнал о его привычках, о том, что ему нравится, и о том, что нет. Узнал, о чем Киеши мечтает и чего боится.

Во всем этом обилии информации не было ни единого лишнего слова – теперь Имаеши знал о Киеши много больше, понимал его куда лучше, но до сих пор не знал, что подарить ему на Рождество.

– Что-то уродливое и розовое, – буркнул Хьюга в ответ на прямой вопрос, – в идеале свитер.

Имаеши недоверчиво уставился на него и перевел взгляд на Айду.

– Джунпей не шутит, – улыбнулась та.

– И насколько уродливое?

– Чтобы при первом же взгляде тебе хотелось это сжечь.

 

 

Не доверяя себе, Имаеши отправился искать нужный свитер в компании Сацки. Крутые перемены в личной жизни Имаеши она восприняла стоически – лишь снова сжала его пальцы, покачала головой и произнесла: «Ох, семпай».

Свой идеальный подарок Имаеши нашел в маленькой лавке на задворках Гиндзы. Хозяйка выслушала их требования, а затем выложила на прилавок свитер, огромный, ярко-розовый и с такими ужасными аппликациями снежинок, что Имаеши сразу же захотелось выцарапать себе глаза.

– Беру, – сказал он, – заверните.

Сацки только покачала головой:

– Я, конечно, предполагала, что и у Киеши есть недостатки, но никогда не думала, что они настолько вопиющи.

– Как думаешь, – спросил Имаеши, – если Лео об этом узнает, он может отбросить коньки от культурного шока? Это бы очень упростило мою жизнь.

Сацки хлопнула его по плечу.

– И опечалило пол-Японии. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько людей читают его модный блог.

Вручить свитер Имаеши удалось только накануне Нового года. К Киеши он приехал уже ближе к вечеру, когда сотрудники редакции наконец разошлись, не уставая желать друг другу счастливого Нового года.

Киеши открыл дверь в косынке и переднике, с тряпкой в руках.

– Осодзи, – пояснил он в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Имаеши. – Тебе бы тоже не помешало.

– У меня есть уборщица.

Киеши укоризненно посмотрел на него.

– Да, я буржуй, – пожал плечами Имаеши.

«Переезжай ко мне, и тебе тоже не придется убирать», – хотел было сказать он, но все-таки не сказал.

Киеши коротко рассмеялся и утащил его в дом.

Готовился он по всем правилам: в гостиной стояли ветки бамбука, сливы и сосны. Домашний алтарь украшали кагами моти, сверху лежал дайдай.

– Чай будешь? – спросил Киеши.

– Я ненадолго, – Имаеши покачал головой. – Только отдать… – он сунул Киеши подарочный пакет со свитером. – Сегодня уезжаю к родителями. Хочешь со мной?

Киеши перестал возиться с пакетом и посмотрел на него.

– И в качестве кого я туда поеду?

– В качестве моего… – Имаеши сглотнул. Он все еще не мог произнести это вслух. – Я просто познакомлю тебя с родителями, они будут рады.

– Сильно сомневаюсь, – покачал головой Киеши. – Так что нет. Но спасибо за приглашение.

Имаеши с трудом сглотнул: что это значит? Как это истолковать? Это «нет»? «Нет» на все? «Нет» на что-то конкретно? Что? Что?

Киеши наконец достал свой свитер, некоторое время недоверчиво его разглядывал, затем рассмеялся.

– О, Господи… Я уже почти пятнадцать лет… Имаеши, он идеален.

– Я рад, – улыбнулся тот непослушными губами.

Киеши привлек его к себе, поцеловал – жадно и страстно – и тревоги Имаеши немного улеглись. Это не могло быть «нет» на все.

– Мне пора, – Имаеши нехотя отстранился. – Я позвоню тебе завтра. Наши с вашими идут молиться в храм.

– Позвони, – Киеши еще раз поцеловал его и легонько подтолкнул к выходу.

 

 

К родителям Имаеши приехал глубоким вечером. Старшие родственники уже собрались за столом и встретили его радостными возгласами.

Имаеши был гордостью семьи – хорошее образование, успешная карьера, никаких скандалов, никаких проблем.

– Шоичи, почему ты не привел с собой Эри-тян? – спросила мама. На щеках у нее розовел румянец – разогрелась от саке.

Что за Эри, оторопел поначалу Имаеши, какая Эри? – и только через несколько секунд понял, что это она об Асахи.

Родня смотрела на Имаеши, и можно было бы остаться и не портить праздник, сидеть, пить и врать о своей идеальной невесте и будущей идеальной семье, но Имаеши слишком устал, чтобы играть в эти игры.

– Мама, папа, – сказал он, – нам нужно поговорить.

Мама нахмурилась и открыла было рот – наверняка хотела сказать, что секретов от родни у них нет, и что он может говорить тут, но папа встал, и она нехотя последовала за ним.

Говорили в кабинете. Папа сидел за столом, мама стояла рядом, сжимала его руку и с каждым словом Имаеши каменела все больше и больше.

В лишние подробности Имаеши не вдавался, но скрывать ничего не стал. Когда он наконец закончил, мама надтреснуто спросила:

– Шоичи, как ты мог?

Имаеши закрыл глаза, затем опять их открыл.

– Мы… мы совсем не так тебя воспитали. У тебя есть долг перед семьей, долг перед нами!

– У меня, – сказал Имаеши тихо, – есть долг перед собой. И перед Киеши тоже. Прости, мама, но у тебя не будет внуков. Хотя, возможно, у тебя останется сын. Позвони, если захочешь поговорить – и услышать.

Он встал и вышел – из кабинета и из дома, провожаемый удивленными взглядами родни.

 

 

Какое-то время Имаеши просто шел по улице. Сумка с вещами оттягивала ему плечо, била по бедру.

Все прошло плохо, думал Имаеши, и прошло бы еще хуже, если бы я и впрямь привел с собой Киеши.

Он дошел до станции наземки и сел в поезд. В голове было пусто – он сбросил свой долг, отказался от него, однако теперь его пригибали к земле горечь и разочарование родителей.

Ему некуда было спешить, квартира его была пуста, и Имаеши в ней никто не ждал.

Он вытерпел несколько пересадок и долгую езду в переполненном синкансене обратно до Токио. Затем снова были пересадки, и наземка, и тихая улица, и старый скрипучий дом.

Имаеши позвонил и уронил сумку на крыльцо.

Послышались шаги, дверь открылась, и на пороге возник Киеши. Теплый свет из прихожей заливал его ужасный розовый свитер.

– Я дома, – сказал Имаеши непослушными губами.

– С возвращением, – ответил Киеши.

 

 

Новый год запомнился Имаеши чередой разрозненных отрывков: осети-рери и шедшей по телевизору «Кохаку Ута Гассэн», гулкие удары колокола в ночной темноте и первые лучи восхода, который они с Киеши отправились встречать на крохотную смотровую площадку.

Осегацу в этом году длился всего три дня – и все эти три дня Имаеши практически не расставался с Киеши. Первого января они отправились в храм с бывшими Сейрин и Тоо, и Имаеши искренне молился, чтобы в новом году у него все так же был Киеши, и чтобы родители не надумали от него отречься, и чтобы портал успешно заработал, а рейтинги журнала росли…

Сацки с Айдой пришли в кимоно и коротких пальто, и они наделали много снимков, групповых и одиночных, на фоне храма и остальных молельщиков. Имаеши купил амулеты – один себе, один Киеши – и вытянул предсказание на удачу. Оно было очень хорошим, но он боялся в это верить.

Второе и третье января они с Киеши провели, то гуляя по округе, то греясь за котацу и смотря бесконечные повторы дорам. Большую их часть Имаеши проспал, наверстывая упущенное за предыдущие полгода. Киеши рассказывал ему пропущенные серии, и в его изложении они звучали совершенно бессмысленно. Имаеши не понимал, зачем он их смотрит. Наверное, тоже что-то наверстывал.

Четвертого января они благополучно запустили портал. Это событие упомянули в нескольких журналах и на местном телеканале как интересный проект, имеющий большое социальное значение. Мгновенную популярность портал не снискал, но Имаеши на нее и не рассчитывал. Это был затяжной марафон, а не спринт.

С Киеши они снова начали встречаться у Имаеши. Это могло говорить о том, что они вновь вернулись туда, откуда начали, но Имаеши чувствовал: после Нового года в их отношениях что-то сдвинулось. Точка невозврата была пройдена – хотя сказать, куда они идут, было по-прежнему трудно.

Имаеши втискивал себя в жизнь Киеши по пальцу, по кусочку. Только бы не вспугнуть, напоминал он себе, мы так далеко зашли. Только бы не вспугнуть.

Но неопределенность все длилась и длилась, и Имаеши однажды не выдержал – и совершил очередную глупость.

 

 

Утро было обычным: Имаеши собирался на работу, и они завтракали подгоревшими тостами и кофе. Спортивные страницы газеты они честно поделили на двоих, но Имаеши дочитал свои первым. Он отложил газету в сторону и уставился на Киеши: тот был растрепанный и сонный, и почему-то до жути напоминал себя, каким был пятнадцать лет назад – куда мягче, куда терпимее.

– Однажды, – выпалил Имаеши, – ты будешь смотреть на меня так, как смотрел когда-то на Ханамию.

Имаеши договорил – и застыл, осознав, как сильно слажал. Он не знал, почему он это сказал, зачем он это сказал. Ему казалось, что он давно уже забыл об этом своем желании, но, очевидно, оно засело где-то глубоко в подкорке и только и ждало случая, чтобы вырваться на свободу.

Киеши отложил свои страницы и спокойно произнес:

– Я никогда не буду смотреть на тебя как на Ханамию.

– Да, – Имаеши растянул в улыбке непослушные губы, – да, разумеется.

Это было ожидаемо. Это был пройденный рубеж, но это «никогда» преследовало Имаеши целый день. День, который был безнадежно испорчен.

Имаеши сделал то, что сделал бы на его месте любой самодур – он сорвался на подчиненных. Бланк-макет был безжалостно раскритикован, выпускающий редактор получил выволочку за некачественную работу. Это было глупо, Имаеши сам это отлично понимал, а потому и заперся у себя в кабинете, чтобы не сделать ситуацию еще хуже.

В таком-то дурном настроении он и получил сообщение от Сацки.

«Как поживает мой любимый семпай? – писала она. – Оторвись от работы и посмотри на фотографии с Нового года. Почин для вашего с Киеши общего архива».

Вздохнув, Имаеши принялся листать вложенные снимки. Изуки, Хьюга с Айдой, Сацки и Вакамацу, снова Изуки – на этот раз с Сакураем, Митобе и Коганей, они с Киеши, общая фотогра…

Имаеши замер, вернулся к предыдущему снимку и уставился на него во все глаза.

На фото были они с Киеши на фоне святилища, в куртках и джинсах. Имаеши смотрел в объектив и улыбался. Киеши улыбался – и смотрел на Имаеши. Смотрел, как на…

Непослушными руками Имаеши отыскал его номер на быстром наборе и, притопывая от нетерпения, выждал бесконечные гудки.

– Да? – отозвался Киеши наконец. – Что-нибудь случи…

– Езжай домой, – велел Имаеши. – Сейчас же. К тебе, ко мне, к нам. Езжай домой.

– Что случилось?

– Ты смотришь на меня как на Ханамию.

Киеши на том конце устало вздохнул:

– Я не смотрю на тебя как на Ханамию, и никогда не посмотрю. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу тебя. И если ты…

– Я – дурак, – перебил Имаеши. Губы его расходились в счастливой и совершенно безумной улыбке. – Я – дурак, но ты все равно езжай домой. Я хочу тебя. Немедленно.

– Имаеши, – произнес Киеши осторожно, – я как раз беру интервью. У Хасимото Сэйко. Для твоего же журнала.

– К хренам журнал. К хренам любые интервью. Езжай домой.

 

 

Тем вечером, после бурного секса, они выгребли из холодильника Имаеши все, что еще не успело окончательно испортиться, и попытались приготовить окономияки.

Киеши ловко орудовал венчиком, смешивая тесто из воды и муки.

– Скажи, – Имаеши, которого выгнали резать овощи, поднял голову от разделочной доски, – каким ты видишь свое будущее через пятнадцать лет?

– Это будет выходной, – Киеши продолжал взбивать тесто, – утро. Лето, наверное. Я встал поздно и теперь готовлю завтрак. Мисо-суп. Пятнадцати лет вполне хватит, чтобы научиться его варить. Окно открыто, и с улицы тянет скошенной травой…

Киеши продолжал рассказывать, и с каждым его словом сердце Имаеши все больше сжималось. Это был идеальный день – но день на одного. В пятнадцатилетнем будущем Киеши Имаеши не было.

Ничего, сказал он себе, ничего страшного. У меня есть пятнадцать лет, чтобы внести в это будущее свои коррективы.

– …а потом, – закончил Киеши буднично, – в кухню заходишь ты с газетой и нашей почтой.

Имаеши с недоверием уставился на него: Киеши только что сказал?.. Киеши только что – что?

– А после завтрака, – сказал Имаеши, чувствуя, как от счастья срывается голос, – пойдем выгуливать нашу собаку.


End file.
